Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: A bloodied and unconscious Naruto is found by Link and Rusl in the Ordon Spring one twilight evening. They bring him to Ordon VIllage to be healed. After he is healed, Naruto awakens to find he has no memory of himself, all except his name. STORY IS ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Memory Loss

Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess

Chapter 1

Memory Loss

**(A/N: Well this is the start of my fifth story, I hope you all like the idea and please review after)**

The end of the day was nearing as the sun was setting, it was twilight. A young seventeen year old boy with dirty blonde hair sat down near the Ordon Spring, which was located near to Ordon Village. The boy had sapphire coloured eyes and was quite muscular due to years of herding goats and riding his faithful horse, Epona. This boy's name was Link. A man, who looked to be in his mid twenties, sat next to Link was also looking into the cool clear waters of the spring, he had a sword strapped to his back and wore the normal village garb and had dirty blonde hair like Link's and had a pair of deep blue eyes, the man's name was Rusl. Rusl looked at Link before speaking.

"Link…" Link turned at the sound of his name. "tell me do you ever feel a strange kind of sadness whenever night falls?" he asked. Link looked at the man confused by his question.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I mean, do you ever feel like something evil is lurking whenever the sunsets, the evil forces in the twilight" Rusl said. Link stared at Rusl before answering.

"No, not really" the elf looking boy replied. Rusl chuckled.

"That's the kind of answer I expected from you Link" Rusl said before standing up. "Come on, it's getting a bit late, grab Epona and let's go" Link climbed to his feet and walked to Epona. He looked at his horse's coal black eyes and stroked her nose. Epona's silvery white mane flew gently in the wind.

"Come on girl, let's go" Link said. Epona whinnied softly before clopping along the trail; however, before the three of them could even make their first few steps, they heard a loud sound echoing through the trees across the bridge that led into the forest. It sounded like a horn of some kind, the kind you use when you fight in a war. Link and Rusl turned, while Epona reared up on her hind legs, surprised at the sudden sound. The two blonde's looked at each other before looking into the darkness of the forest beyond the bridge. It was then that they saw something running up to the bridge. The figure exited the forest and Link and Rusl looked at the figure in shock. It was a blonde boy, no older than sixteen, the boy's hair was unruly and spiked up everywhere and wore what looked like a blue t-shirt underneath a tattered black and orange jacket, a pair of equally ruined orange pants and black ninja sandals and had a headband of some kind wrapped around his forehead. The boy was covered in cuts and slashes, fresh blood flowed freely from the wounds as he neared Link and Rusl. An arrow emerged from the forest depths and nailed the boy in the shoulder. The boy's scream echoed across the air, but he kept running. A pair of glowing red eyes stared at the boy and sharp teeth also revealed themselves before disappearing into the darkness of the forest. The blonde boy continued running until he made it across the bridge, the boy continued to run, and as if a ghost possessed him, the boy ran past Link and Rusl and through gates of the Ordon Spring before collapsing into the spring's healing waters . Link and Rusl were still in shock as they looked at the spiky blonde haired male, they ran up to the spiky haired boy and turned him onto his back. The boy looked up at them, panting in exhaustion, his cerulean blue eyes looked up at the two before they rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious. Rusl was the first to react.

"Link, quick we have to bring this boy back to the village, Mayor Bo will know what to do after we heal him, put him on Epona, hurry!" Rusl said urgently.

"Right" Link uttered.

Link quickly snapped out of it before running to the boy and lifting him up bridal style and rested him on Epona's back. Link climbed onto the saddle and whipped the reins. Epona whinnied before galloping back to Ordon Village as fast as she could. Rusl followed, but went by foot. Link was obviously the first to arrive at the village and looked back to see Rusl.

"Go, Link, make sure the boy is healed first" Rusl said. Link nodded.

"Damn it, come on Epona faster, Hiyah" he said and whipped the reins again. Epona went faster then before and in seconds the three appeared in front of Mayor Bo's house. Link grabbed the unconscious outsider and held him bridal style like before. Link ran up to the mayor's house and banged on the wooden door.

"I'M COMING!" a female voice said. The door opened to reveal a young girl who was seventeen like link and had brown hair, green eyes and wore the regular female village garb, this was Illia, Bo's daughter.

"What, oh hey Link…Oh my God!" she gasped and looked in horror as she saw the bloody body of the unconscious blonde boy.

"Oh my God, Link what happened, bring him inside" Illia said and pulled Link inside. Mayor Bo walked down the stairs.

"Hey what's all the ruckus about?" he asked, "Oh" he said as he saw the boy's body. The three quickly set to work on helping the boy, they got some rags and soaked them in cool water before wiping away the blood on his face and hands. They took off his tattered jacket and shirt to see if he had any other wounds, but when they did they were surprised to find him void of any wounds.

"Father, I'm confused, the boy is bleeding and exhausted, but has no wounds on him" Illia said. Bo squinted his already squinted looking eyes, his eyes scanning the boy before they settled on the headband, which bore the symbol of a leaf. Bo's eyes seemed to widen.

'This symbol…this boy is… a shinobi, it's been a while since a ninja has come to Ordon' Bo thought to himself. He had to keep this information a secret and didn't want to reveal it to Link or Illia.

"This is puzzling" Bo said, commenting on the boy's miraculous healing. "Maybe the spirit of the sping healed him before you all got here" Bo suggested. Link thought, the boy did fall into the spring before he brought him here, so yeah, that could explain his healing.

"Yeah, he did fall into the spring before I brought him here and he fell unconscious" Link explained.

"Okay let's have him stay here for the night, the boy looks like he needs rest, Link you're welcome to stay here also to watch the boy" Bo said. The two tennagers nodded before retiring to rest. Link took the boy and rested him on the couch, the blonde's breathing had returned to normal, Link continued to stare and noticed the whisker like scars on each cheek.

'Who is this guy?' Link thought. He then turned and took a place on the second couch, Illia, not wanting to leave Link alone with the boy grabbed a few extra blankets from the closet and covered the unconscious boy with one, she then handed another to Link and kept the third for herself before taking a spot on a small chair she had before they were all asleep. However, the boy had awoken and was surveying his surroundings. It was then that the boy, began to feel drowsy and was about to fall back into unconsciousness, but before he did so, one thing passed through his head.

'Who am I?'

**Later that Night**

Link and Illia were sleeping peacefully on their spots on the couch they were sharing, but as they were silently snoring a scream filled the house. Link and Illia shot up to sitting positions and looked around the darkness of the room. Illia quickly turned on the lamp, they looked to see the boy they had helped spasming on the couch he was on, screaming in what seemed to be from a nightmare. Bo had also woken up and hurried downstairs.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"We don't know" Link confessed as they looked at the boy.

The boy's cerulean eyes then shot open, he was gasping as if he was just suffocating. The boy looked around the room as he sat up; he then focused on the three people in front of him. A fat man with a small moustache looked at him along with a cute brown haired girl and a dirty blonde haired boy. The girl stepped up and spoke in a gentle tone.

"Hello, I am Illia, this is friend Link and my father, Mayor Bo" she said gesturing to the other two males.

"Who are you?" Illia asked. The boy blinked, and then the boy's head began to feel like it was paining him. A voice spoke in the boy's head.

'_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, don't forget it!' _the voice said. The boy's head stopped paining before he blinked again.

"My name…is Naruto Uzumaki"

**(A/N; Well it's a start, but I hope you all like it. Please review, by the way I will be following the storyline of the game with a few twists. What will happen in the next chapter, stay tuned for chapter 2: The Heroes are Born Hope you all like it- K.D)**


	2. Chapter 2:The Heroes are Born

Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess

Chapter 2**: **The Heroes are Born

**(A/N: Well this is chapter 2 of this story. Please continue to read and review my stories-K.D)**

It had been months since Naruto had arrived in Ordon Village. Link and Illia treated the young shinobi like a little brother and he saw them as older siblings. However, Naruto failed in recovering the large remainder of his memory since that night. Naruto had joined Link in goat herding and since his clothes were ruined, Link had Illia knit him some new ones, which consisted of clothes similar to Link's, but in a slightly smaller size. The two blondes woke up to the sound of someone calling out to them.

"LINK, NARUTO, HEEEYY!" a masculine voice called. The two rubbed their eyes and got up. They looked through the window of Link's house.

"WHAAT!" Link yelled, the seventeen year old goat herder looked down and saw Fado, the goat herder and glared at him. "I'M BUSY HERE DAMN IT!" Fado sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry guys, but I need help with herding the goats and…." Fado looked at the place where the boy's horses were. "Link, Naruto your horses, Epona and Kyuu are missing" he exclaimed. The two boys shot awake at that information and turned to see that Fado was right…for once.

"Maybe Illia took them" Naruto suggested. Link nodded.

"Yeah, she's always taking them for a walk in the morning" Link agreed. The two went through the front door and climbed down the ladder to the ground.

"Hurry up guys, goats don't herd themselves" Fado said.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto and Link said waving the older man off before running down the path to Ordon Spring. They continued to run down the path and saw Illia with a brown horse which had white hair covering its hooves and a mane which was also of a silvery white colour. Next to that horse was a reddish brown coloured horse with deep brown eyes and a mane as black as a raven's feathers.

"Hey Illia" Link called, a slight blush crept up to his face when he saw the girl. Illia looked at the two boys, surprised by their unexpected arrival.

"Huh, oh hey Link and Naruto" Illia said and then she took a rag from her pocket and washed away the little bit of grime that were left on the horses before taking hold of the reins and smiling at the two.

"Here you go boys, I washed Epona and Kyuu for you" she said. The two thanked her and got onto the saddles that were on the horses backs.

"Come on Naruto, better hurry back to Fado's place" Link advised. Naruto nodded and then the two whipped the reins and the two horses took off with their masters.

"Good luck with the herding" Illia called out to them. Link and Naruto turned back and gave her a thumbs up before turning back. The two boys and their trusty steeds galloped back to Link's house and then took the path in front of the house that led to the main part of Ordon Village.

**Ordon Village**

The two boys slowed their horses and had went at a slow pace. Naruto and Link waved to Hanch and Sera along with their daughter Beth who blushed a bit as she saw the two boys.

"Hi there Hanch, Sera, Beth" Naruto greeted with a foxy grin.

"Why hello there dearies, going to herd goats again I see" Sera said. Sera was a fat woman with brown hair and black eyes, Hanch, her husband was a skinny man with long dark brown hair and squinted looking eyes so you couldn't really tell what colour they were. Beth was a young girl, who was around nine or ten and had brown hair and grey coloured eyes. The two moved on and trotted their horses in the direction of Rusl's house. They saw the swordsman practicing a few basic attacks with a steel bladed sword. Looking at him were his son, Colin, a shy boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and next to Colin, his mother Uli observed her husband, she was pregnant with a second child, her bloated stomach showed that the baby was almost ready to be born. Rusl stopped when he saw the two out of the corner of his eye. Rusl wiped the sweat away from his forehead and waved at the two.

"Hey boys, going to finish up herding before the night is done?" he asked.

"Yeah, seriously Fado, can't do anything without us" Naruto said.

"Yeah, he's kind of hopeless" Link added. Rusl chuckled and then allowed the boys to continue their way to Fado's Ranch. Kyuu and Epona crossed a small bridge to reach the other end of the village where they reached a small incline. The two sped up as they had the two horses run up the hill.

**Fado's Ranch**

Link and Naruto stopped their horses upon arrival at Fado's Ranch. Fado ran up to them before pointing at the goats.

"Hey there guys, these goats are a bit rowdy today, so can you just rangle them up and direct them towards the shed using Epona and Kyuu, thanks" Fado said. Link and Naruto sighed, the man was really hopeless. The two snapped the reins of their respective horses after a few minutes got the ten goats into the goat's barn and shut the door.

"Thanks guys, you can turn in for the night" Fado said. The boys nodded and then galloped back to Link's house. When they arrived, Link tied up the horses and then he and Naruto climbed the ladder and went to bed, Link in his bed and Naruto on a futon that Mayor Bo had supplied him with.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO'S MISSING!" Tsunade yelled. Jiraya , Kakashi, Sasuke, who had been brought back by Naruto and Sakura a few months ago, and Sakura were all cringing from the loudness of Tsunade's pitch, they had searched for months before they were separated from Naruto, it was supposed to be a normal search and rescue mission, but Naruto had to be the one to go bounding off after the thief, they began searching far and wide around the Elemental Nation, but Naruto was nowhere to be and Tsunade's wrath was a good damn reason to not come back empty handed, but sadly they did.

"Don't worry Tsunade-hime, one of friends on the outside had managed to find him and contacted me to tell me that Naruto's fine" Jiraya said. Tsunade calmed down a bit after that, but she still had that aura of 'don't come near or I'll strangle you' around her.

"Who is this source?" she asked the Gama Sennin.

"It's an old friend, his name is Bo and he lives in Hyrule" Jiraya said. Tsuande and Kakashi's eyes widened at the mention of the ancient kingdom.

"Hyrule, really?" Tsunade asked, Jiraya nodded.

"Wow, it's been a while since that place has been mentioned" Kakashi said as he got a reminiscent look in his eye. Sakura and Sasuke were all clueless about Hyrule Kingdom.

"Excuse me, Jiraya-sama, what is Hyrule?" she asked. Jiraya smiled at her.

"Hyrule is a place that is quite far from here, it is a place guarded by what are known as Light Sprits and is ruled by their princess, I've never heard her name before. Anyways, the kingdom of Hyrule is quite vast and stretches quite far, the people there do not use chakra, but some have been said to wield a power they call 'magic' which is similar to chakra." Jiraya explained. Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"So when do we leave to get the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"We leave immediately" Kakashi said. Tsuande gave them permission to leave and watched them leave the village from her window; however she failed to notice the large cloud of golden and black energy descending upon the village. Konoha was about to be basked in twilight.

**The Next Day**

"LIIIINKKK, NAAAARUTOOO!" three voices yelled. Naruto got up and squinted through the sunlight that hit his eyes.

"Why does everyone want to speak with us Link?" he asked. Link yawned.

"I honestly don't know" Link replied. The two boys showered, and then got dressed before climbing down the ladder to see three children. Malo, Talo, Beth and Colin.

"Oh hey you guys, what's new?" Link asked.

"Didn't you hear, Beth's mom got a new slingshot for sale…but we don't have enough money for it" Talo said with an excited tone, it became a bit depressed when he said the last part.

"Really, how much does it cost?" Naruto asked.

"About 50 rupees" Malo said. The two continued talking until Link noticed Colin standing by Epona and Kyuu. Link walked over to the young boy.

"Hey Colin, what are you doing here by yourself?" Link asked.

"Nothing, oh by the way, I've made you and Naruto two fishing rods, you can come and pick it up at my house later if you want" Colin said.

"Wow really thanks" Link said and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Say, umm Link?" Colin asked.

"Yeah"

"Say, umm when you're free think you can teach me to ride a horse, I've always wanted to" Colin said with hope in his eyes.

"Gee, I don't know" Link said, but then he looked down and saw Colin giving him the puppy dog face.

'What the hell?' Link said, Colin's eyes seemed to have increased in size and his bottom lip quivered. 'No …must… resist, losing…will..to say…no' Link finally broke down and agreed to teach Colin. The young boy ran off to his house with a happy expression on his face.

"Hey Naruto, you have rupees right?" Link asked running up to his roommate. Naruto stopped talking with the three children and looked puzzled at Link's question.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I want to know if you have enough for the slingshot, YOU are going to buy" Link said with a large smile. Naruto glared at his brother figure.

"You know Link you're a real piece of work you know that, it's a wonder why Illia…" Naruto paused, he just realized he would have given away the fact that Illia liked him, and left Link wondering what he was about to say.

"What..Illia did what, tell me" Link said. Naruto turned and walked to the village.

"No" he replied.

"Please" Link asked.

"No"

"Pretty Please?"

"NO!" This continued for quite a while, which had Naruto on the verge of cussing, but due to the fact that children were present Naruto held back his foul language. The two arrived at the village and then they saw Uli looking around for something and she was pretty upset about it from the look on her face. Link and Naruto ran up to her.

"Uli, are you okay, is it the baby?" Link asked. The pregnant middle aged woman looked up and grabbed Link in a surprisingly hard grip.

"Oh Link, thank the gods you're here, the cradle for my baby, it was a gift from my sister in Hyrule, but now it's gone" Uli exclaimed. Naruto sweatdropped and began laughing as Uli began to shake Link's body like a ragdoll, the blue earing on Link's pointed ear managed to shine a glare into Naruto cerulean eye and had he boy blinded as if getting a bit of payback for laughing at Link. Link finally got free of the deathgrip Uli had on him and hid behind Naruto.

"Will you boys help me?" she asked.

"Sure thing" Naruto said, his eye twitching as it was till sensitive to the light after being assaulted by said light. The two boys them climbed up on the top of the rock where they talked to Jaggle the other day, so as to get a better view.

"Hey Link, look at that, Sera's cat is trying to fish" Naruto said with a laugh as he saw the cat staring into the river. Link ignored Naruto and continued to look for the cradle, then he saw something jumping up and down on a far away rock. Link jumped a few rocks closer and saw it was a monkey and in its hands was the cradle.

"Naruto, come over here!" the elder blonde called. Naruto turned and jumped, surprisingly to Link's eyes, in one leap to Link's side. Link was slack jawed as he stared at the spiky blonde haired boy.

"What?" he asked.

"You just jumped from there" he gestured to the rock Naruto was standing on seconds ago, "to here" he added gesturing to the rock they were both standing on, "in one jump…HOW!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I didn't even notice I did that, it seemed to come naturally to me" Naruto said.

"What are you like some kind of ninja or something?" Link joked, however as he said that one word, 'ninja', Naruto's head suddenly began to pain. Naruto clutched his head and gritted his teeth as he felt like his mind was burning.

'_I did it, I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja YAY!' _a voice in his head said. The voice then disappeared and Naruto opened his eyes to see Link looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Naruto are you alright, you started clutching your head" Link said. Naruto shook his head side to side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a mild headache is all it was" he said reassuring Link it was nothing big to worry about. Link stared with concern for a while before nodding.

"Anyway, look over there" he said pointing to the monkey. Naruto looked in the direction Link was pointing and saw the leaping primate and saw the cradle in its hands.

"That stupid monkey has the fricking cradle, but it's so fucking far away, how are we going to reach there?" he asked. Link thought , he then noticed the hawk grass near his feet.

"Look, Naruto we'll use this" he said grabbing a stalk of the bird shaped piece of grass.

"Hawk grass…good idea, hurry up and call the hawk" Naruto insisted. Link nodded and then brought the grass to his lips and blew a soft melody that seemed echo throughout the village of Ordon. The two waited a while before they heard the flapping of feathered wings. A brown feathered hawk flew down and perched itself on Link's arm.

"Ouch, I forgot to put on the arm glove, these talons really hurt" Link hissed. Naruto chuckled and then looked at the hawk in awe.

"Wow, it looks so real" he said. Link sweatdropped, how can this boy be so stupid sometimes he wondered. Link then looked at the hawk.

"Okay buddy, I need to you to go and grab that cradle, can you do that?" he asked the hawk. The hawk blinked before looking at the cradle carrying monkey. The hawk screeched, nearly causing deafness to Link's pointed ears and then flew towards the monkey. The monkey screeched in fright and let go of cradle. The hawk swooped down and grabbed it in its talons before bringing it back to Link. Link thanked the bird before it flew away.

"Okay Naruto, we got the cradle let's go" Link said. Naruto nodded and then he took the cradle and using his super 'jump to the far rock in one jump' jump he landed on the rock he and Link had first stood on and waited for Link to come. The two climbed down, careful not to drop the cradle and then carried it to Uli.

"Oh thank you, thank you" she said and kissed the boys on the cheek and took the cradle from Naruto. "Oh yes, by the way Colin has something for you, COLIN!" she called out. The young ten year old boy ran outside of his house and looked around. He saw Link and Naruto and raised up one finger to show that he wanted them to wait a minute. The blonde child quickly returned with two fishing rods in hand.

"Here you go, guys, I made these in case you all wanted to do some fishing in your free time" Colin said. Link and Naruto each took a fishing rod and admired it.

"Wow, Colin you did a great job, in fact I'm going to try it out now" Link said and then he ran to the dock where and stood next to Sera's cat. Link cast the link and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited.

"This is the most boring thing ever" Link growled until he felt a tug on his line. "ALRIGHT I GOT A BITE!' Link began to tug back on his fishing pole, 'Damn this fish sure is feisty' he thought and with one final tug he drew out a green fish which was common in the Ordon River. The fish flapped on the ground before the cat looked at Link and then at the floundering fish. Link also looked between the cat and the fish. The cat then grabbed the fish and ran away.

"Hey get back here you disgusting feline, that's my fish" he yelled and then ran after the cat. Naruto, Uli and Colin chuckled before Naruto thought he should go and help Link.

"I'll see you guys later" he said and then followed Link and the cat into Sera's shop, also called Sera's Sundries. Link and Naruto entered the shop through the front door, since they obviously couldn't fit through the small kitty door in the back. Link glared as he saw the demonic cat biting away at the fish HE had caught, but he stopped once Sera come out from the back.

"That cat is a demon" he whispered to Naruto. Naruto's head began to pain him once again, though not as sharply as before. An image and a voice flashed across his mind. It was of a brown cat with a red bow on its left ear.

_'I HATE CATS, that damn Tora is a good for nothing flea bag!' _the voice exclaimed. Naruto shook his head, who was this weird voice, and what the hell was a Tora. He quickly returned to normal in time for Link and Sera to be looking at him oddly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just spaced out there for a moment, anyways, how much rupees do you have on you?" Link asked. Naruto reached into his pocket and rested the rupees on the counter, there was thirty green, five blue and a yellow rupee, which altogether made 65 rupees.

"My, my someone's been holding out on me" Link said draping his arm over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at Link and sighed.

"We'll take the slingshot and a bottle if you please" Link said. Sera walked to the shelf and grabbed the slingshot and an empty bottle.

"Why do we need a bottle?" Naruto asked.

"You never know" Link replied. Naruto paid for the things and had only three rupees left in change.

"I worked hard for that money" Naruto said to Link as they walked out of the store.

"Yeah right, you told me you found all those rupees in the grass, underneath rocks and the yellow rupee on top of the mayor's roof." Link countered as he held the slingshot and a pumpkin seed pellet. Naruto growled before Hanch ran up to them.

"Naruto, Link, my wife told me you two purchased the new slingshot?" he asked.

"Yeah, why... aren't you a bit old to be wanting to use a slingshot?" Link asked. Hanch ignored Link and grabbed their hands. He dragged them by ther sandals until they were in front of Hanch's house and the man pointed at the Hylian hornets nest above.

"Those stupid hornets have been harrassing me for the past week and since you guys have the slingshot, I was just wondering..."

"If you could borrow it from us, shoot it down and be on your merry way" Link finished. Hanch nodded and held out his hands and smiled, a pleading look on his face. Naruto and Link sighed and Link handed him the slingshot. Hanch took it eagerly before readying a pumpkin pellet. Hanch fired and got a direct hit, the man jumped up and down as the nest fell and split open. However, Hanch's happiness was short lived, for the hornet's did not like having their nest being shot down and quickly swarmed together and chased after their attacker. Hanch jumped and ran towards the river, dropping the slingshot, which Link later picked up.

"AAAHHHHH!" Hanch screamed before diving in. The hornet's buzzed angrily before flying away to somewhere they could rebuild a home. Hanch resurfaced and saw Naruto and Link holding up signs, Link's had a ten and Naruto's also had a ten.

"Oh would you look at that Hanch old buddy, you got a perfect 10" Naruto said. Hanch glared at them through his squinted eyes before climbing out and drying his clothes.

The sun was still high up in the sky and Naruto thought it would be a good time to go and herd some goats. The two walked towards the hill leading to Fado's Ranch when suddenly they heard something like trampling. They looked up to see two charging goats, Fado was right behind.

"Hey, someone stop those goats, STAMPEDE!" Fado yelled. Link and Naruto looked at the goats and quickly seperated, they planted their feet firmly in the ground and got ready to grab the goat's horns.

"On three Naruto" Link said.

"Right"

"1...2...3!" Link ordered and then the two blondes grabbed the two charging goats by their horns and began to twist them left and right.

'Almost there" Link muttered through gritted teeth before he used one final feat of strength and slammed the goat into the ground, Naruto followed suit and his goat was also met with the harsh earth. The goats got up and walked back up to the ranch, however Fado stopped them.

"It's okay you two, you don't have to work today, besides Rusl told me he left you both something back at your house" Fado said.

"What, are you serious, we actually get a day off?" Link asked nodded and the two high fived each other before running back to Link's house, wondering what the gift that Rusl gave them was.

**Link's House**

The two blondes walked up the path leading to Link's house and saw the three children still waiting there, Talo quickly turned and gasped as he noticed the slingshot in Link's hand.

"Oh my God, you got the slingshot, you guys are awesome!" Talo said. Malo and Beth ran up also to look at the slingshot. The three children then led Link and Naruto a few feet forwards and told to look around. The two blondes noticed that there were a few targets and two scarecrows in their view.

"What's all this for?" Link asked.

"This is a training course we set up for you guys when you got the slingshot, we had a feeling you would be the ones to buy it, Link" Beth said and the brown haired pre-teen blushed.

"Wow, thanks guys" Link said, he then drew the slingshot and readied a pumpkin pellet.

"Now watch the master at work" he told the children, he fired a number of pumpkin pellets and hit the targets and the scarecrows with master-like precision. Everyone clapped for the eflish looking seventeen year old.

"Amazing, Link, you're awesome!" Talo exclaimed.

"He was okay" Malo said in his usual monotone. Beth just swooned and blushed. Naruto and Link then turned to go back to the house when Naruto noticed a rather large spider on the vines, the spiky haired blonde took the slingshot from Link and fired a pumpkin pellet at the spider. Naruto smiled as he saw the arachnid fall to the ground.

"Hey guys" Beth called, the two turned around and as a result, didn't notice when the spider exploded into a dark purple and black mist before the mist disappeared.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Rusl told us to tell you both that he left something for you guys" Talo said.

"We know, Fado told us a while ago, we're going to see what this gift is now" Link replied. The two of them climbed the ladder to Link's door and walked in. They both surveyed the area until Naruto saw two wrapped packages in the corner of the room.

"Hey Link, look at this" Naruto said pointing at the packages. Link's blue eyes settled on the packages and walked towards them, one was addressed to him and the other to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, look this one's for you" Link said and threw the package at the whisker marked boy. Naruto caught it in his arms and unwrapped it, Link unwrapped his at the same time. Both pairs of blue eyes widened as they saw the finely crafted wooden swords in their arms.

"Awesome" Naruto commented as he gave his sword a few test swings. Link smirked and slashed through the air with his wooden blade, it was evenly balanced and Link felt like he was born to hold a sword.

"Now this is a weapon" Link said and the two exited the house to show the children who were still outside. Talo, Malo and Beth immediately ran up to the two boys and were in awe at the wooden swords.

"Wow, you guys got swords from, Rusl, I wish I had one then I could beat those stupid monkeys that are always annoying me" Talo said. Malo snorted in annoyance at his brother's outrageous remarks towards the primates, the truth was that Talo was the annoying one and always picked fights with the monkey.

"Oh, Link, Naruto, do you think you could show us a few moves with those swords of yours?" Beth asked cutely.

"Sure" the two older boys replied, eager to show off their new blades. Talo pointed at the scarecrow they made earlier for the slingshot course.

"You guys can practice with these two scarecrows we made" Talo said. The five walked up to the scarecrows, Naruto at one and Link with the other. They then showed the children some basic moves like the stab, the diagonal slash, the upward diagonal slash, the horizontal slash, the vertical slash, the jump attack and the spin attack.

"Wow, you boys are like you both were born to wield these kind of weapons" Beth commented.

"Gee, thanks Beth" Link said, then Talo gasped and everyone turned to see a monkey jumping up and down slapping its ass, directed at Talo mostly.

"Look it's that stupid monkey!" Talo exclaimed and then gave chase to the primate, Malo and Beth followed close behind. Naruto and Link looked at each other and shrugged and also gave chase.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Konoha people**

The four people, consisting of Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were running through the trees, jumping from one branch to the other.

"Jiraya-sama, how long until we reach this 'Ordon Village' you mentioned earlier, by the way what is Ordon?" Sakura asked.

"About a few hours, but don't worry, I know the mayor of the village, anyway as to answer your other question, Ordon is a small village that leads to the Hyrule Field and has a spring said to be guarded by one of the four light spirits, this Hyrule Field in turn leads to many other parts of the area, such as Kakariko Town and the main area of Hyrule Castle Town, the place where the princess's castle is located" Jiraya explained and continued to tell the others about Hyrule along the way.

"You know, Jiraya-sama, I've been wondering, are there any other light sprits other than the four from Hyrule?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, there's a lake in the Elemental Nations, said to be guarded by a light spirit, but no one has ever found the lake" Jiraya said. The team was quiet and decided to pick up the pace to reach the village of Ordon.

* * *

** Link and Naruto**

The two teenagers continued to run until they saw Beth only a few yards ahead. Talo and Malo went ahead after the monkey, you've got to hurry up and catch them before they go into the woods" Beth gasped as she tried to catch her breath, the boys nodded and continued to run. After a while they came across an exhausted Malo.

"Malo, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Malo looked up at the two blondes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my idiot of a brother ran ahead, you have to go and help him" Malo said. This was not turning out well the two blondes realized before running down the path. They noticed that Talo had a large head start and then they came across the Ordon Spring.

"Hey Naruto, wait, let's call Epona and Kyuu, we would be able to reach across the bridge faster and get into Faron Woods, considering that's the only way left to go" Link advised his younger brother figure. Naruto nodded, Link's judgement was usually good and they both went into the spring's area and picked up some horse grass. They both blew on the grass and a soft melody echoed throughout the area and was carried along by the gusts of wind. A few seconds later, two whinnying sounds were heard and two horses galloped up to Naruto and Link. Kyuu the reddish brown horse snorted and clopped his hooves, apparently the horse was stubborn about coming here, stuuborn just like his owner.

"Oh shut up Kyuu and let's go" Naruto said to the horse and hoisted himself up onto Kyuu's saddle. Link climbed up onto Epona's and the two boys rode off to Faron Woods with their trusty steeds. The two continued to ride and Link noticed a gate up ahead and was low enough that the horses could jump over them.

"Naruto, there's a gate up ahead, get ready to jump" Link warned. Naruto nodded. The two boys then cracked the reins and the two horses sped up and using their powerful leg muscles, Epona and Kyuu cleared the gate and then slowed down a bit after when they entered a small tunnel. Now going at a trotting pace they exited the tunnel and, the two horses clopped along the trail until Naruto and Link stopped them. A man in front of them was sitting in front of a pot of black sludge, which could have been the outcome of bad cooking skills, the man had hair shaped like that of an acorn and he looked up at them.

"Oh hey look, Ordonians, barely see any of them come across these parts" the man said, "by the way, name's Coro, would like some of my soup I made?" he asked gesturing to the pot of black sludge. The two boys immediately denied it and noticed a pot with lantern oil.

"Hey Link, do you have that bottle of yours?" Naruto asked. Link took the empty bottle out of his back pocket and held it in his hand.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto turned back to the man and pointed at the lantern oil.

"How much for a bottle of lantern oil he asked. Coro smiled.

"That would be twenty rupees for a bottle and twenty more if you want me to refill your lantern for you" Coro replied. Naruto took out twenty rupees from his wallet, which was just a bag made from squirrel fur. He handed the rupees to Coro and told the man to fill up the bottle they had. Coro eagerly agreed to it and the boys, with a bottle of lantern oil in their pocket, continued on their way through Faron woods, however, they came across a rather dark cave up ahead. The horses stopped upon arriving.

"Come, Kyuu let's go, you're the bravest horse I know, go through the cave" Naruto ordered. Kyuu snorted, Epona also refused to move. The two climbed off their steeds and sighed.

"Okay fine, you two can stay here until we get back, but no funny business okay?" Link said. The horses whinnied in happiness and clopped their hooves as if to say 'Oh thank the gods, yes!' Link and Naruto shook their heads before entering the cave, their wooden swords strapped to their backs and entered the cave.

"Link it's really dark in here, turn on your lantern" Naruto said. Link took out his lantern and set the oil a flame. The two boys walked forwards, until Naruto sensed movement on their left. Suddenly a plant, that looked like a gigantic blue piranha plant with razor sharp teeth and dripping acid drool appeared. It was a Deku Baba, the flesh eating plant. Naruto and Link drew their wooden swords. The Deku Baba hissed and attempted to bite Naruto, but the spiky haired blonde jumped over the blue coloured plant and performed a jump strike hitting it hard on the head. Link followed up with a combo of a vertical slice and a diagonal slice and finished it off with a spin attack. The Deku Baba then died from the onslaught of blows. Naruto and Link smiled at each other.

"I think, I'm getting the hang of this sword thing" Naruto said. Link chuckled and the two moved on. They came across a giant spider web which Link burned down with his lantern and killed a couple of rats and Keese's, bat like creatures that liked to suck your blood. The two continued to run through the dimly lit cave and entered the main part of Faron Woods. However, as soon as they had entered, a couple of creatures that looked like muscular old ladies holding wooden clubs spied them. They let out some sort of shrill screech and ran towards the boy.

"Damn, what the hell are these things?" Naruto asked as he drew his wooden sword.

"Their Bakoblins, just take them down and find Talo, we have to find them before nightfall" Link said and began to slash at the incoming Bakoblin. Naruto roared and performed a jump strike immobilizing a Bakoblin, he then followed up with a spin attack knocking it to the ground and killed it. Link slashed at the second one, the vertical slice caused its head to bleed, Link followed up with a spin attack and then a diagonal slice killing the creature. Link and Naruto panted, their eyes widened when they saw the Bakoblins explode into a mist of purple and black energy.

"Umm Link?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Link replied with his own question.

"Are they supposed to do that when they die?" the whisker marked blonde asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out, let's just go" Link said. Naruto nodded and they both ran through the woods. Naruto spied a cave and he and Link entered the cave cautiously, then they heard the familiar shrill screech of the Bakoblin's. Link and Naruto quickly drew their swords and took down the Bakoblins and Link aimed a pumpkin pellet at a Keese and shot it down with a powerful pellet to the face before kicking the downed bat and the creatures all disappeared into black and purple mist. The two continued to walk until Link saw two unlit torches. Link took out his lantern and lit it before lighting the lanterns. Then a flash of light blinded the two boys and a tow small chests appeared in front of them.

"Those weren't there before" Naruto commented.

"Gee, you think?" Link asked sarcastically. They both opened the chests, one contained a key, the other had a yellow rupee in it which Naruto put in his wallet.

"We'll keep the key in case we need it" Link said and pocketed it.

"Dud we really need to find a way to store all our stuff, because, I don't know how you store all that stuff in your pockets, I mean a key, a wallet and a lantern?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know how I do it" Link replied and the two dropped the topic and exited the cave. They continued to walk until they came across a gate, with a lock on it.

"Look there" Link whispered to Naruto. Naruto looked where Link was pointing, "That lock must be what the key we found earlier is for, but it's guarded by four of those Bakoblins" Link said. Naruto and Link smirked and removed their wooden swords from their backs.

"Then let's go unlock that gate" Naruto said and the two blondes charged forward with battle cries. The Bakoblins were caught by surprise as one of them was hit with a powerful jump strike and a vertical slice from Naruto and another from a spin attack from Link. Both of them died from the attacks. The remaining two screeched and wielded their clubs. Link ducked underneath a swing from one of Bakoblins and stabbed it in the chest before performing a horizontal slice. The Bakoblin, then to Link's surprise, ducked underneath another horizontal slice and countered with a swing of its club to the stomach. Link was thrown back and was knocked to the ground. Link held up his sword and held back the club that intended to clout him on the head. Link gritted his teeth and then with a roar he pushed back with all his might and threw the Bakoblin off balance before getting up finishing off the monster with a combo of slashes and the Bakoblin exploded into mist.

Naruto attacked with everything he had, he slashed and slashed with his wooden blade, but this Bakoblin was surprisingly smart and dodged and blocked his attacks, even finding ways to counterattack. Naruto began to get angrier and angrier as he hacked away, suddenly the Bakoblin noticed Naruto's eyes turn red, his pupils resembled that of a cat's, vertical and slitted, the Bakoblin suddenly felt the killing intent from Naruto and froze. Naruto roared and slashed, the wooden blade slashed the Bakoblin in half from the head down with a powerful vertical slash. The Bakoblin then exploded into purple and black mist before Naruto's eyes flickered back to their usual blue. Naruto turned to face Link and showed his foxy grin, but Link was surprised at the killing intent he felt coming off from Naruto.

'What happened to you, Naruto?' Link thought. "Come on, we have to get moving" he told Naruto and the elfish boy took the lead with the fox like boy running behind. They followed a path and saw the tree trunk bridge leading to the temple of Faron Woods. They looked ahead and saw two Bakoblins surrounding something, it was a cage and inside that cage was the monkey...and Talo. Naruto and Link ran forward and crossed the bridge of wood before attacking the Bakoblins. The Bakoblins raised their clubs and attacked Link and Naruto, but the boys were too strong and witty compared to the weak and stupid Bakoblins and easily struck them down with a series of powerful blows with the wooden swords.

"Talo and...monkey...don't worry, we'll get you out of there" Naruto reassured them. Link nodded and then he used the spin attack, obliterating the cage and freeing both the monkey and Talo. The monkey screeched and whooped in gratitude. The monkey hugged the two boys and ran off into the woods. The two blondes smiled before turning their attention back to Talo, a glare was directed at Talo from both boys as they looked at Talo.

"Hehehe, you're not going to tell my parents are you?" Talo asked. The older boys didn't respond, but simply grabbed Talo's arms, Link on the left and Naruto on the right and they dragged the young boy back to Ordon Village.

**Ordon Village**

Naruto and Link rode Kyuu and Epona over to Talo's house, they handed the young and frightened Talo to his parents, with Malo watching with what seemed to be a look of humour upon his face, but it was hard to tell seeing as Malo's face was always impassive. It was then that Illia came running over to them.

"Link, Naruto come quick, there's some people here and they claim to know Naruto" Illia said. Naruto looked puzzled, Link was just surprised and then the Link grabbed Illia and had her on Epona's saddle and the three rode to Illia's house.

**Mayor Bo's House**

The three teenagers arrived in front of Illia's house to see Mayor Bo laughing and shaking hands with a long white haired man who was dressed in a fishnet shirt and wore white pants and sandals, a green vest was worn over the fishnet shirt and the man had kabuki paint on his face. Three other people were standing off on the side, a silver haired man with a black coloured eye, since his other was covered with some weird headband around his right eye, a black haired teenager with black eyes, who looked to be the same age as Naruto and a pink haired girl with emerald coloured eyes stood next to the boy and they both wore the same headband with a pattern with what looked like a leaf on it. Naruto, Link and Illia dismounted and Naruto walked up to these strange people with Illia and Link.

"Oh Naruto, there you are, these people here are shinobi from the outside lands known as the Elemental Countries, they claim to know you" Bo said. Naruto looked at the people in front of him and scowled.

"I have no idea who these people are, I don't understand Mayor Bo, who are these people?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I knew he would act like this" Bo muttered softly, Bo reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered headband like the ones, the shinobi were wearing and handed it to Naruto.

"Naruto, when you arrived in Ordon you were unconscious and you had a serious case of amnesia when you woke up" the mayor said, Naruto was surprised, they had all told him that he was originally from Ordon, but..."you were wearing that headband when Link and Rusl found...Naruto...you're a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and these people here are your fellow ninja" Bo said. Naruto turned to look at them.

"Naruto, it's me your teacher Jiraya, you call me Ero Sennin all the time, remember?" the white haired man said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is your best friend Sasuke Uchiha, we were your teammates in the beginning and this was our sensei, Kakashi Hatake, we were a part of Team 7 in the past" Sakura, the pink haired one, said. Naruto's head began to pain him, so much that he fell to his knees.

"Naruto, are you all right?" the white haired man, identified as Jiraya said. Naruto's mind was suddenly assaulted with the same voice he had heard whenever he got these headaches.

_'Sasuke-teme, you're such a show off' 'Shut up dobe'_

_'Ohayo Sakura-chan, how are you today?' 'Shut up Naruto-baka!'_

_'You all disobeyed my orders and therefore you...Pass'_

_'Come on Naruto, we have three years to make you stronger'_ Then memories of the Kyuubi no Yoko and Konoha filled Naruto's mind as well as some small memories of Iruka and his teammates and Team 7, but not enough for him to remember them completely.

"I...I...remember, not much, but I remember Konoha, I remember Iruka-sensei, the attack by the Kyuubi no Yoko fifteen years ago, I also remember your voices...Sasuke...Sakura...Kakashi...Jiraya, but I don't remember enough to say that I had actually known you four" Naruto said. The shinobi sighed and shrugged, it was small, but it was a start.

"Well it's a start Naruto, but come one we have to go home...to Konoha" Jiraya said. Naruto pulled away when Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you people, you can't just come here and just tell me what to do, from what I remembered, the people in Konoha treated me like scum, they avoided me like the plague and called me...'demon' why would I want to go back to a place where people would only belittle me for something I have no control over" Naruto said with a growl.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"No you shut up, teme" Naruto roared, the group was shocked, when they heard Naruto say that to Sasuke, they immediately got some hope that Naruto had turned back to normal. "look I appreciate you guys coming back for me, but...I need some time to think" Naruto said. The group of Ordonians and shinobi were silent before Illia walked to over to pet the horses, it was then that she noticed the scars on Epona's and Kyuu's legs.

"You idiots" she said and slapped Naruto's and Link's heads. The two clutched their heads in pain.

"What was that for Illia?" Naruto asked with a pained look on his face.

"You two hurt your horses, how could you, you two have to take better care of your horses, father tell them" Illia yelled, Link, Naruto and Bo cringed in fear.

'I swear, she's just like her mother, bossy and demanding' Bo thought. The three males looked at each other with one eye open before Illia yelled at them again.

"I'm going to take them to the Ordon Spring...reckless boys" she muttered and then grabbed both horse's reins and took them to the spring. Naruto and Link were about to object when they saw Illia turn back and glare at them, if it was possible they would have died for they swore that dagger would have shot out of her eyes. Illia huffed angrily and took the horses away.

"Link maybe we should wait a few minutes for her to cool down before going after her" Naruto suggested.

"You're right Naruto, she's like a raging goat when she's like this" Link commented as they both watched Illia walk away.

"Well, Sakura, this Illia girl sounds a lot like you, bossy and demanding" Kakashi said, his eye turning into an upside down U, marking that he was smiling. Sakura however didn't take that comment lightly and smacked Kakashi in his head sending him to the ground. Link and Naruto looked at Kakashi, then at Sakura and then at each other before inching away from the demonic pink haired banshee. Naruto and Link turned and began to walk away as they thought it was a good time to go and see Illia and get back their trusty horses.

"Naruto, Link where are you going?" Bo asked.

"We're going to go see Illia and get back Kyuu and Epona" Link replied and the two blondes returned to heading towards the Ordon Spring, Bo nodded and then went back into his house.

"Oh and umm Jiraya, old friend, if you want to spend the night here in Ordon you're welcome to stay here in my house" Bo offered. Jiraya nodded.

"I'll put your offer into consideration" Jiraya said with a smile before his face became serious when Bo closed the door. Jiraya then turned to Kakashi and the others.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, there's something I need to tell you" Jiraya said to the three other ninja.

"What is it Jiraya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I think we should leave Naruto here in Hyrule" Jiraya said. They were all shocked by Jiraya's statement.

"What, why, we traveled all this way to bring him back and you want us to leave him, why?"Sakura exclaimed.

"Because Sakura...you know what, I'll tell you all when the time comes, but not now...you all wouldn't understand" Jiraya said, all became quiet between the ninja and one thing passed through Kakakshi's, Sasuke's and Sakura's minds.

'What is Jiraya-sama talking about, why should we leave Naruto?'

**Ordon Spring**

Link and Naruto walked towards the Ordon Spring, but as they arrived at the gate they saw it was locked, Colin was also seen inside and he was talking with Illia.

"Damn, it's locked" Naruto muttered. Link thought for a while and then snapped his fingers.

"Don't worry Naruto, there was a time, I had once been locked out of the spring, but I had managed to find a secret entrance into the spring, come on I'll show you" Link said. Naruto followed the Ordonian to the right side of the gate. Link moved aside a bunch of grass, handing a few rupees he had found in the grass to Naruto, and revealed a small tunnel big enough for them to fit in.

"Come on let's go, follow me" Link said and then the boys got on their hands and knees and crawled through the tunnel, Naruto found a blue rupee along the way and put in his wallet. The two blondes then exited the tunnel and dusted themselves off.

"What, Link and Naruto risked their lives to go and save Talo?" Illia asked. Colin nodded.

"They had taken Kyuu and Epona along the way, so it wasn't irresponsibility that caused their horses to get hurt" Colin said. Illia was shocked and then she heard a noise. Both of them turned their heads to see Link and Naruto off on the side nervously scratching their hair.

"You boys really risked your lives for young Talo?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, Talo's our friend, we couldn't just let him die out their in Faron Woods" Naruto said, then a piece of memory returned to him, "those who follow the rules are trash, but those who don't care for their friends are worse than trash" Naruto quoted from the memory. Link nodded and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, my little brother" Link said. Illia looked shocked and then she moved towards the horses.

"You're still not getting the horses" she growled, but as she moved towards Kyuu and Epona, the two horses whinned and reared up on their back legs. Illia quickly back off and then chuckled.

"Haha, so even after all that you still choose your masters over me...fine" Illia said. The reddish brown and black horse and the white and light brown furred horses clopped towards their masters.

"However, promise me one thing, always be safe in the dangerous things you do okay, especially you Link" Illia said with a slight blush on her face. Naruto and Colin snickered silently as they saw both Illia and Link blushing. Colin thought it was good time to leave and then he left through the way Link and Naruto had gotten in and went home .

"W-W-Why me especially?" Link asked.

"B-Because, I-I..." Illia was then interrupted as she the earth beneath all of them began to rumble. The gate crashed down as two large boars, each carrying two goblin looking creatures, crashed through it turning the wooden gate to splinters. Another large blue boar wearing armour carrying a larger horned goblin creature also ran through the gate. Illia tried to run away, but one of the smaller goblin creatures drew a bow and arrow from the quiver on his back and fired striking Illia in the back. The other two goblins had their boar ride up behind Link and Naruto. They swung their clubs and knocked the two blonde boys out. Then the small goblins grabbed Illia, the larger goblin took out a goat horn and blew threw it, a loud trumpeting sound echoed throughout the spring, but the large ulgy goblin stopped when he saw a black and blue coloured portal appear in the sky. The larger goblin then commanded his giant blue boar to run away, his hench-goblins following close behind with their boars.

* * *

Naruto and Link woke up a while later, they shook their heads from the pain and looked around.

"What hit us?" Naruto asked. Link noticed that Illia was gone.

"Naruto, those goblin things, remember they crashed the gate, they took Illia, let's go" Link said and got up. Naruto got up also and the too ran following the boar tracks. They ran across the bridge and towards Faron Woods, but then they stopped when they saw a large barrier of energy in front of them. The energy wall was black and gold with weird patterns on it.

"What the hell?" the two boys exclaimed, their surprise only increased when the energy barrier seemed to liquefy in two parts. Then two large black arms reached through the energy wall and grabbed Naruto and Link and pulled them through the wall. On the other side of the wall, everything seemed to be lighter in colour and darker. The area seemed to be clouded in evil and seemed to look as if the area was trapped in the twilight part of the day. Naruto and Link struggled as a large beast held them in its tight grip. The beast was black in colour, it had four powerful limbs and a face which looked like a shield, red markings lined its shield looking face.

"Damn it" Link muttered, both boys were too busy trying not to choke to death however, to notice that a triangular mark consisting of two triangles placed next to each other and another triangle on top the other, began to glow a golden colour on the front of Link's hand, Naruto's seal on his stomach also began to glow a red and gold colour. The glows seemed to intensify in the presence of the beast and seemed to be painful to it. The beast dropped both boys in surprise and dropped them. Naruto and Link fell to the ground and their visions blurred. Their brains pulsed in their skulled and their hearts raced in their chests. With a painful cry, Link's body became that of a black and white furred wolf, some white fur formed a weird pattern on Link's forehead, Link's eyes remained the same blue colour and the blue earring he always wore stayed also. Naruto's transformation was similar to Link's and he transformed into a golden fox with four golden tails with white tips and his eyes remained a blue colour, but his pupils turned slitted and vertical. The seal and the triforce mark on Naruto and Link respectively, stopped glowing and both canine boys fainted. The shield faced beast, also known as a twilight beast warily approached the boys and when it found them to be of np threat to it, he dragged them by their fur covered legs and took them away. However, a glowing red eye watched from behind a tree as the boys turned canines, were dragged away, an evil looking smile emerged on the small figure's lips before chuckling.

'Now this is an interesting development' the figure thought before disappearing into what looked like bubbles of black and red.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter two for you, Naruto and Link have changed into their canine forms when they entered the twilight covered Faron Woods. Will they escape from the twilight forest, will they remain in their canine forms forever, find out next time in Chapter 3: Escape from the Twilight. Hope you guys like my story please review) **


	3. Chapter 3:Escape from the Twilight

Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess

Chapter 3**:**Escape from the Twilight

**(A/N: Well this is chapter 3 of this story. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also This chapter has been slightly edited due to misspelling words and wrong additons to the story line of twilight princess that I accidentally added. Please review-K.D)**

**"_"- Light Spirit/ Kyuubi**

_'_'- Naruto's flashbacks/ memories being remembered_

"_"- Spirits of the people trapped in twilight realm

_**Last Time on Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess**_

_"Damn it" Link muttered, both boys were too busy trying not to choke to death however, to notice that a triangular mark consisting of two triangles placed next to each other and another triangle on top the other, began to glow a golden colour on the front of Link's hand, Naruto's seal on his stomach also began to glow a red and gold colour. The glows seemed to intensify in the presence of the beast and seemed to be painful to it. The beast dropped both boys in surprise and dropped them. Naruto and Link fell to the ground and their visions blurred. Their brains pulsed in their skulled and their hearts raced in their chests. With a painful cry, Link's body became that of a black and white furred wolf, some white fur formed a weird pattern on Link's forehead, Link's eyes remained the same blue colour and the blue earring he always wore stayed also. Naruto's transformation was similar to Link's and he transformed into a golden fox with four golden tails with white tips and his eyes remained a blue colour, but his pupils turned slitted and vertical. The seal and the triforce mark on Naruto and Link respectively, stopped glowing and both canine boys fainted. The shield faced beast, also known as a twilight beast warily approached the boys and when it found them to be of no threat to it, he dragged them by their fur covered legs and took them away. However, a glowing red eye watched from behind a tree as the boys turned canines, were dragged away, an evil looking smile emerged on the small figure's lips before chuckling._

_'Now this is an interesting development' the figure thought before disappearing into what looked like bubbles of black and red._

_**Now**_

Link woke up with a yawn, Link blinked, his blue eyes surveying the area.

'Hey wait a minute, when did I get so short?' he thought. He then looked at himself and gasped when he saw his new form, the tail was definitely a clue that he was a wolf. Wolf Link turned to see a golden fox with four tails sleeping next to him, Link's enhanced senses, especially his sense of smell told his mind that he recognized this fox. Then he realized who this fox was.

"Naruto...Naruto wake up!" Link shouted, but his cries only came out in the form of some barks and growls. He was about to run over to Naruto when he realized he was chained to the floor. Naruto stirred before his closed eyes opened to reveal their blue irises with slitted pupils. Naruto yawned and he looked to his left and saw the large wolf in front of him. Naruto jumped up in surprise, his surprise only increased when he saw he had four tails, paws and was actually a fox now. Naruto looked at the wolf in front of him and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you staring at?" he asked the wolf. The wolf was shocked and then spoke.

"Naruto, it's me Link" Link said. Naruto was shocked and was about to walk towards Link when he saw that he was also chained down to the ground, just like Link. The two tugged against their bindings, but found no way to escape. Then their ears twitched when they heard the sound of what sounded like...giggling? The two beasts looked around their cell and saw no one, just a few crates and the bars in front of them. Then they looked in front of them and saw a small impish like creature. It wore a large helmet like mask, something of that sort and it covered on of the imp's red coloured eyes. The creature was black and white, had two prominent canines which poked out of its mouth, legs that looked very peg like and had long orange and black 'hair' if you could call it hair.

"Hehehe, well would look at that, a little wolf and a baby fox all trapped in a cell" the imp said in a female voice. The two beasts growled at the imp and bared their razor sharp teeth.

"Woah, there doggies, I don't think you're in the position to be growling at me" the imp said, but then the imp smirked at Naruto's and Link's position, "here, tell you what, I'll free you if you help find something I'm looking for, but of course I'll have to test your intelligence first" the imp said, the imp held out her arms and a ball of red and black energy sparked to life. The ball split into two balls of energy and the imp fired the balls and snapped the chains off of Naruto and Link's forelimb which was chained to the ground, however, the small chain link and the cuff of the chain remained on their forelimbs.

"Now then, if you can find a way out of this cage, I'll help you escape this wonderful twilight paradise, but you must help me and obey my every command, understood?" the imp asked. Naruto immediately began to bark and growl at the imp, but Link growled to Naruto and Naruto quieted himself, but the glare he held towards the imp remained on his face. Link and Naruto looked at each other.

"Yeah, we'll listen" they said in dog language. The imp clapped her hands together like a little girl who just got a present.

"Excellent, now then chop, chop" she said and the two boys, well, canines in this perspective, set to work.

**The Forest of Konoha**

The shinobi had decided to leave very early in the morning and tell Tsunade about their mission results, they left at dawn and went towards the forest. They were almost at the area where Konoha was, they continued to race towards their village, but as they neared the invisible blanket of twilight over the village, several twilight beasts appeared from a portal in the sky. Three of the beasts landed on the ground and shook their shield shaped faces and the portal disappeared. They roared at the shinobi and charged forward. Jiraya and Kakashi each took one while Sasuke and Sakura took on the third. Jiraya quickly formed a ball of chakra in his right hand.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled and the white haired Gama Sennin slammed the ball of chakra into the beast's face, Kakashi formed a Raikiri and plowed it through the face of the second beast, killing it. However, the third beast had survived and then released an ear shattering, high pitched roar and the then the two twilight beasts that Jiraya and Kakashi killed rose to their feet.

"Impossible, we killed them" Kakashi said in shock. He quickly ducked underneath the swipe of the twilight beast and punched it in the face. The twilight beasts were killed and revived several times, Jiraya was the only one able to keep fighting, but one man could only do so much and he was slammed into a tree by one of the beasts. The three twilight monstrosities neared the four exhausted shinobi and growled. All of a sudden a large flash of golden light appeared in front of them. The golden light took on the shape of a five tailed fox. The fox of light was partially faded and the fox struck out with three of its tails, impaling all of the twilight beasts at once and they all fell to floor before exploding into black and red energy. The energy rose up into the sky and formed a portal. The five tailed fox turned to face the shinobi.

**"Rest easy, my young shinobi you are safe now from the evil forces of the twilight"**the fox said. The four Konoha ninja were in shock and looked up at the fox and then behind at as they saw a large blanket of gold and black surrounding the village.

"What happened here. quick guys we have to check out what has happened to the village" Sasuke said, he was about to move forwards when the fox spoke.

**"Can you see me, can you hear me...young Sasuke?"**the fox asked. Sasuke stopped and then looked at the fox. He turned back to looked at his fellow shinobi.

"Umm, is everybody seeing a large five tailed golden fox made out light?" he asked. They all nodded, Sakura nodded really fast for some reason. "Umm yeah, we can see you, big, giant, fox thing" he said uneasily. The giant fox nodded.

**"You four must be exceptionally strong if you are able to see me let alone hear me, I am Kirajitsu, the light spirit of the Elemental Nations, I was selected by the three goddesses of Hyrule to watch over your land and protect it from the evils of the twilight just like my fellow four light spirits from Hyrule, but an evil force has revealed itself and is now blanketing the world in twilight. Hyrule and the Elemental Nations are both in danger and you...the shinobi before me cannot enter this twilight which has surrounded your village"**Kirajutsu said.

"What, why not?" Sakura asked.

**"Well my child...Sakura Haruno, I believe your name is, correct?"** Kirajitsu asked, Sakura nodded, **"My explanation starts back since the arrival of a great hero, known as the Hero of Time. This Hero has saved Hyrule countless times when he was alive and when he died, his unimaginable fighting spirit and skills with the sword and shield were passed down to those who were deemed worthy by the goddesses of Hyrule. Today, in this time, the Hero of Time has been reincarnated into the soul of a young Hylian from Ordon Village by the name of Link"**

"Oh we, met Link back in Ordon, we know him" Kakashi said. Kirajitsu nodded and continued his tale.

**"Yes, that is the boy I speak of. Anyways, the threat was forseen to be too great for the Hero of Time to face by himself, so the goddesses had me, Kirajitsu, find a worthy companion to help the Hero of Time, that companion is the one you know as Naruto Uzumaki"** Kirajutsu said. The others gasped in surprise, they chose not to speak, although they wished to, but they wanted to hear the rest of the story first.

**"The Hero of Time and his companion are ones that are able to fight the beings of the twilight when the land is covered by blanket of twilight which you see before you, covering your village. When in the twilight, these two heroes will take on the forms of two beasts, the Hero of Time will take on the form of a wolf, the companion would be a fox. You must find these two and bring them back, but first they must defeat the evil master who has caused this destruction. I do not know his name, but he is quite powerful. Also, my power has been weakened, insects of the twilight have taken most of the Tears of Light which I have, these tears are what contains by power to hold the light over the Elemental Nations and I am growing weaker my the minute"**

"So then, Kirajitsu, if we cannot enter this 'twilight', how can we help them when they fight the master of the twilight?" Jiraya asked.

"Besides, they were both nowhere to be found when we got up this morning...unless..." Kakashi mused.

"They've been pulled into an area of covered in twilight" Sasuke finished.

"It's possible" Sakura muttered.

**"Ah, but Sakura, your friends are right. I have felt their transformations and have been told of them by the spirit of the Ordon Spring, my fellow light spirit, Ordona, who takes the form of a goat. She says that she has sensed they have been abducted into the twilight area of Faron Woods, now hurry back to Hyrule, there isn't much time and my power is fading. One piece of advice though before I go, 'In the darkness of the twilight, there is always a way to find the light'. Now quickly go, the bugs have found me"**Kirajitsu warned.

"Thank you, Kirajitsu" Sakura said and the shinobi bounded off into the trees back to Hyrule.

"I can't believe we came back to Konoha from Hyrule, only to have to go back" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh shut up Sasuke, the world is jeopardy and all you want to do is complain" Kakashi said. Sasuke huffed angrily and remained quiet.

**Twilight Faron Woods- Link and Naruto's Prison**

Link and Naruto were looking around everywhere for a way out. Link looked for the key first, but they had no luck, then Naruto tried to dig his way out with his new claws, but the ground was too hard to dig through. Finally in a rage, Link ran forward at the crates and smashed them to pieces. The pieces of wood flew throughout the cell and clattered on the ground. Naruto then noticed a small hole. Naruto walked towards it, his tails swishing behind him. Naruto dug at the hole slowly at first to test the dirt's density. He found the dirt to be quite soft and therefore 'diggable'.

"Good job, Link, you found our way out of here" Naruto said and then he began digging and digging until he reached outside the cage, shaking the dirt off of his fur before turning around to wait for Link. Link followed Naruto's actions and shook the dust and dirt off his fur as he climbed out of the hole. The two canines then looked around the room for the imp like creature they saw earlier, but found no trace of here. Naruto and Link panted as they looked around, and gave up looking for the imp, however as they took a few steps, they heard that all too familiar giggle and then the imp appeared, giant helmet and all. The imp landed on Link's back surprising the young wolf. Link turned and tried to get the imp off of him, but the imp laughed before tugging hard on his ears. Link stopped his jumping and growled as he looked up at the imp.

"Now, now, remember you agreed to obey my every command, come now young wolf, you too baby fox" the imp called to Naruto. Naruto growled, but reluctantly followed Link and the imp. The three followed the various paths and arrived at what looked like at underground sewage area without the sewage as everywhere was just filled with water. Link and Naruto then saw a chain dangling in front of them. Link jumped, the imp held on tight, and pulled down the chain with his weight, a blue rupee fell from a secret opening in the roof.

"You know, I'll store these for later use" the imp said and then she snapped her fingers and the rupee disappeared in a black and green mist. They continued through the sewage maze, until they saw a twilight creature that looked kind of like a fish. Link and Naruto growled at it, then two more of the fishes appeared and began to swim up to them before they crawled up on the land.

"Well don't just stand there and growl, ATTACK!" the imp yelled. Link and Naruto growled again before jumping at the fishes, their sharp teeth bared. Naruto bit down on one rat-fish before it died after he bit it again. Naruto scraped his tongue, the thing left a bad taste in his mouth, but he guessed it would be something he'd have to get used to. Link jumped at th second twilight rat-fish and bit down on its 'head' or whatever it was and then he shook it in his mouth. He slammed it into the wall with a powerful throw and killed it. He and Naruto finished off the third one by experimental means. They attempted to do their spin attack, only instead of swords they used their tails and would you have it, the experiment was successful. The two canines barked in victory and smiled at the imp. The imp patted Link's head.

"Good boys, now let's get moving" she commanded. The two canines agreed, but were still a bit pissed off at her. They walked through the sewers, until they came across the end of the sewer where a large metal wall and a long chain hung in front of it.

"I'll help you boys with this one, wolfy jump" she ordered. Link growled, but obeyed, he did not like being called 'wolfy'. Link jumped and grabbed the chain, then the imp's hair grew out of the large helmet she wore and formed the shape of a hand. The hand reached out and grabbed the chain links and with a hefty pull, the chain came down and the metal wall rose with loud grunt. Water flowed out of the sewer, leaving a water-free sewer. The two canines and the imp traversed the sewers, killing rat-fishes, collecting rupees and pulling a chain which allowed the water to enter again. The boys then swam across, as the bottom of where they were swimming was lined with large spikes. They swam and saw a hole through the gate which led to other parts of the sewer. They climbed up to the ledges they usually walked on and shook themselves dry like normal canines. The imp patted the two boys' heads.

"I'll be on the other side waiting" she said and then in an explosion of red and black bubbles, the imp was on the other side of the gate. Link and Naruto were about to follow, but they paused, the hole in the gate was too dangerous to take, the broken pieces of metal were quite sharp and could injure quite badly. Naruto and Link looked around some more before they noticed a hole in the wall. Link barked and Naruto yipped in happiness and they crawled into the hole, turning to the right along the way and exited the tunnel to arrive on the other side of the gate. The helmet wearing imp clapped for them and showed her pointed teeth.

"Good job boys, now then see that glowing ball of what looks like green fire over there?" she asked, pointing a few yards away. The fox and wold looked where the imp was pointing and nodded their heads. "That there is the soul of either a dead person or the soul of a person who has been enveloped in the twilight" she explained. The two looked very confused, what was the twilight.

"What's hard to understand, I explained it very easily for you?" she asked. Link then barked.

"I don't understand, what is the twilight?" he asked. Naruto barked a similar question. The imp sighed.

"Boys, throw me a bone here (A/N: Pun intended), I don't understand dog" she said. The two boys whined in their dog like ways before Link began to draw out letters for her. Midna understood and saw that Link was tracing out his earlier question with his paw in the air.

'Hmm, they are much smarter than I give them credit for' the imp thought. "Well boys, the twilight is what you could call the negative of the light. Like how for every good person there's an evil one to boot. The realm of light, is what you would call your world, a world without twilight. The twilight is the opposite of the realm of light. A place where, what the inhabitants of the realm of light would deem evil, could thrive, personally I think twilight realms are much better than your boring light realms being a twilight being myself" the imp said. The boys nodded their dog like heads in understanding.

"Good to see you understand, now come on let's get going, we have a long way up" she said pointing at the dilapidated staircase. Naruto gulped loudly, that staircase didn;t look very safe considering most of it was destroyed and had many signs of being eroded, luckily there were some ropes attached from some lower stairs to the higher ones. The two canines killed two twilight rat-fishes and then jumped from the fist broken step across a gap to a small flight of stairs that was originally connected to that one step. They then tried to jump another gap, they succeeded, but the stair broke out from under them from their wight and they fell into the waters below. Naruto and Link swam ashore and dried them themselves before panting.

"What the hell was that wolfy, eh fox boy?" she asked, "you could have died like that, come one I'll have to show the ropes now" the imp said. Link and Naruto then looked at the imp as it flew of Link's back and to the broken staircase they had fallen off of. "Now here's what to do, first I will launch some of my energy to each of you and then when you two jump I will pull on the energy and you both will land at the areas from where I'm standing, this is because my energy will act like a giant spring, pushing you towards me, like a magnet to metal" the imp explained, Naruto and Link nodded and then they quickly performed the super jump from the base of the steps to their former destination.

"That was awesome" Naruto barked.

"Yeah, I know, this imp may be a pain in the ass, but her powers rock" Link barked in. They continued using the super jump, sometimes taking the rather sturdy ropes and tight-roped across, however, Naruto always looked down and his small fear of heights kicked in, nearly causing him to fall, but he quickly grabbed on with his paws and steadily climbed back on and joined Link and the imp on the other side.

"Gosh, fox boy you're such a wimp" the imp said with a chuckle. Naruto whimpered a bit before realizing what the imp had just said to him and then barked at her. The imp laughed and giggled and the three continued on their way up to the top of the tower. They used the super jump and finally they reached the top. The imp saw a couple of twilight Keese and some twilight goblins.

"Quick guys kill those monsters" she said. Naruto and Link charged forward and easily took down the twilight menaces. They then entered through the large door, but it was more of an exit than an entrance for as they opened the door, they realized they were outside, on the roof no less.

"Come on boys, we're almost there" the imp said and began to direct the two Ordonain beasts along the way. A large twilight bird honked as it tried to attack, but the two canines dodged the intial attack and jumped at the bird. They began to rapidly bite at the twilight piece of poultry before back flipping away by kicking its body. The bird honked as it died and turned into black and red mist. They continued onward coming across another soul trapped in twilight.

"Okay boys, let me give you a piece of advice, you guys are no ordinary beasts and I could tell, now then your senses can be heightened to an extent that you are able to see these sprirts, just focus and try it out" the imp said with a giggle. The wolf and fox looked at each other before nodding and then focused their senses, their eyes opened and their irises were glowing a eerie green colour. The ball of fire became the shape of a guard, a guard who branded a spear and was shaking in fear as he looked at the twilight birds soaring through the air.

"What the hell are these bird things, I hope the princess is safe, where have those beasts taken her?"the guard wondered and clutched his spear in fear. The three moved on and noticed a crate. Link and Naruto pushed the crate and then climbed on top of it. They saw that another piece of roof was close enough for them to use the super jump and reach it. The imp laughed and and used her mystical energy to attract them towards her as they jumped. Naruto and Link landed on the roof with expert balance and then continued towards where the imp directed them. A couple of twilight birds got in the way and were too much for Naruto and Link to handle, so after killing three of them, they ran off toward where the imp directed them. They climbed up onto the ledge and through the door. Naruto and Link landed on a flight of stairs which was shown to go both up and down for they seemed to have landed somwhere in the middle.

"Go upwards" the imp said. Naruto and Link obeyed and ran up the steps before reaching a large door. Link pushed it open, the imp on his back and Naruto following behind him. They saw a figure inside, the figure wore a brown cloak that covered his or her face and body. Only the mouth and nose were visible. The figure turned and noticed the two canines and the imp on the wolf's back. Naruto and Link growled, baring their fangs at the figure.

"Ah young Midna, good to see you" the figure spoke in a feminine tone. The imp chuckled and batted her eyes at the figure, Link and Naruto stopped growling and they looked between Midna and the figure.

"Good to see you remember my name" Midna said revealing her sharp teeth. The figure noticed the small chains links and the cuffs around the forelimbs of both Link and Naruto.

"Oh dear, you poor things were imprisoned weren't you?" the figure asked and then the figure looked outside her tower window at the twilight sky that had rain pouring down from the heavens. "I'm going to tell you boys a tale of what happened that caused this once fair land to become surrounded by twilight. A few days ago, the young Princess Zelda and her Royal Guards prepared for battle, for the evil Twilight King was about to come and take over Hyrule Castle. The princess was nervous as she clutched her blade, but held strong for her soldiers. The door burst open and the twilight beasts entered easily defeating Zelda's small band of guards. Then the Twilight King entered, two twilight beasts with circular shield faces flanked him. He told the princess that if she did not surrender her entire kingdom will burn to the ground and he will destroy everything. Zelda was in fear, but saw as one of her troops was being choked to death by a beast. Then Zelda...she surrendered and the once proud kingdom of Hyrule was blanketed with twilight" Link and Naruto looked on, feeling sorry for Hyrule and wondering what happened to the princess.

"The reason why know this is because..." the figure threw back her hood revealing the face of a beautiful Hylian woman wearing the crown of the Princess of Hyrule, "I am Princess Zelda" Naruto and Link were shocked, they were standing before royalty. Then Zelda heard a noise outside.

"It's the guard, he's about to make his rounds, quick you must escape" Zelda said. Link and Naruto and Midna ran out the room. Midna climbed onto Link's back and they all ran down the flight of stairs, but Midna grabbed Link's ears and the three of them stopped. A shadow appeared on the wall as a result of the light of the torches as they showed the shadow of the twilight beast guard. Midna thought quickly and spotted a hole right above them and directed the Ordonian and shinobi to climb through it.

They landed outside on the roof, narrowly avoiding being spotted. Midna smiled at the two boys.

"So, did you all like the little field trip to Hyrule Castle?" she asked jokingly. The two didn't respond, "However, although you've helped this time, you still have to help me until I find all the things that I wanted to find. I had mentioned something like that earlier, but I was just reminding you" she told the dogs. Link and Naruto glared at the red eyed Midna.

"Oh don't give me that look, after all you need me...to find your little friend" she said and then Midna spun around and turned into the spitting image of a screaming Illia. The two boys were surprised by the sudden shape shift and especially by how Midna knew about Illia. "Yeah, that's right I know you want to find your little girlfriend, but you have to help me find my possessions along the way, also you'll need some weapons, a sword and shield would do nicely, come on I'll lead you outside the twilight" Midna said. She then snapped her fingers and the wolf and fox disappeared through a portal in the sky by becoming black square and rectangular particles.

**Ordon Spring**

The blue and black portal swirled in the starry night sky as black square and rectangular particles descended to the spring's waters. The particles stacked up on each other before morphing into the shapes of Wolf Link and Fox Naruto. Link and Naruto were confused as to why they were still in their beast forms though.

"I thought when we were in the realm of light, we wouldn't be in these forms?" Naruto asked. Link was equally confused and noticed the lack of weight on his back.

"Where's Midna?' he asked. The two canines looked around for their helmet wearing companion, but saw no sign of her. They decided to go back to Ordon Village, but as they took their first few steps, they heard that all too familiar giggle. Midna jumped out of Link's shadow surprising them.

"Woah, what the hell?" Naruto exclaimed. Link just blinked in shock.

"Oh, don't worry boys, I'm not going anywhere, not yet. You see I can't exist in my solid form in the realm of light, therefore I must blend into whatever shadow or darkness I can find and your shadow was the closest thing to it, Link" Midna explained, "now then, come on we have to find some decent weapons for you boys" she said and then blended back into Link's shadow. Naruto and Link ran along the path that lead to Link's house, then they stopped when they saw two goblins patrolling the area. The boys silently sneaked up on the golbins. They roared and pounced on their victims. The goblins looked at them in surprsie, but the last thing they saw was the gleam of their fangs in the moonlight. The goblins exploded into black smoke before Naruto and Link decided to move on.

"Thank you, those monsters have been terrorizing the village for a while" a small voice said. Link turned to see a small squirrel staring at them from a tree branch.

"Did that squirrel just talk to us?" he asked Naruto.

"Well of course I did, all animals can understand each other. I can sense you aren't enemies, for you smell like the trees of Ordon, be careful, bye" the squirrel said and then it rocketed away from the spot on the tree branch it was standing on. Link and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged. They continued down the path into Ordon Village, they walked until they saw Hanch standing atop a rock. The man was surveying the area, and stopped when he saw the two boys in their beast forms.

"You, you evil beasts, give back our children or else" Hanch threatened and then he picked up a piece of Hawk Grass and blew it. The melody of the Hawk Grass was carried off by the wind and later the flapping of wings was heard. Hanch withdrew an arm glove for the hawk to land on and put it on. "Get them" he commanded the hawk as it landed. The hawk flew down with a screech and scratched it talons and Link and Naruto, cutting their flesh. Link and Naruto gritted their teeth and quickly turned tail and ran away. They hid behind the shop, Sera's Sundries and saw Hanch waiting for them to reappear, his powerful piece of poultry resting on his arm. They then heard a voice.

"Hey, I recognize your scents...Link and Naruto" the voice said. Both boys turned and their blue eyes fixated on the cat in front of them, it was Beth's cat. Link's eyes narrowed at the cat.

"You...you stole my fish" Link said. The cat stared at Link and smiled.

"Sorry, I was hungry at the time, now then a lot of bad things have been happening since you guys left" the cat said.

"What kind of things?" Link asked.

"Well, some monsters came and attacked the village, they didn't destroy a lot, all they did was kidnap the children and left. You guys need to help us, anyways I have to go, later and good luck" the cat said as he bounded away. Midna popped out of Link's shadow and looked at the roof, it was low enough for them to jump on with a super jump move.

"Come on wolfy, baby fox, I'll get you guys up there and you sneak up behind that guy with the hawk and scare him" Midna said and then she giggled and helped the boys up. They then sneaked towards Hanch, who busy looking the opposite way. The two growled and then jumped behind Hanch. Hanch turned and turned pale with fright at seeing a large black and white furred wolf and a golden four tailed fox in front of him. Hanch jumped and lost his balance before falling into the waters below. The hawk flew away. Midna, Naruto and Link chuckled before noticing two figure's talking ahead of them in front of Jaggle's house by the light of two torches.

"You boys should check out what those two guys are saying, later" Midna said and then swooped down to the ground reuniting with Link's shadow. The two canines, saw that the quickest way to Jaggle's house without being seen, was to swim from where they were to the small dock used for fishing. They jumped and landed with a splash and miraculously, no one came to see what had caused it. The two blue eyed beasts swam towards the dock and clambered onto the dry land. They shook themselves free of the water before sneaking into the tall grass. They inched closer and closer, recognizing the two men talking as Mayor Bo and Jaggle.

"Mayor, I've looked as far as up to the bridge, but there's no one there, the children have disappeared" Jaggle said. Link and Naruto wondered, what could have happened to Malo, Talo and Beth.

"Damn it" Bo cursed, "okay, Rusl is injured, I'll go and take the sword he made to transport to Hyrule, do you still have the shield?" Bo asked. Jaggle nodded.

"Yeah, it's still in my loft" he said.

"Good, now then let's..." Bo stopped when he heard a rustling of the grass, he and Jaggle turned to see a large wolf and fox staring at them. The two quickly ran away.

"Okay boys, we have a shield to find, where is the house that has this shield?" Midna asked as she appeared out of the wolf's shadow. Link turned his wolfish head and pointed at the house right next to them. "Excellent, now then..." Midna looked for a way in and smiled when she did, "okay here's how we'll get in. I'll use my magic to get you both to jump from the roof and rock you were on earlier to scare that one guy. Then I'll make both jump again from the rock to the big water wheel and then onto this roof here, understood?" she said. The two canines nodded before following Midan's orders. They entered Jaggle's house and dropped to the ground floor. They looked around and didn;t see anyone, but a small white puppy who was smiling and panting at them. Midna then used the super jump to get them up onto the loft and a wooden shield with the pattern of an Ordonian goat head was fashioned onto its wooden face. Link quickly jumped to reach the shield, but he was just out of reach.

"Link, step aside" Naruto said. Link did so and then he was surprised as Naruto ran forward and bashed head first into the wall. The shield slipped of its pedestal hooks and fell to the ground with clatter. Naruto smiled and shook his head from the slight nausea.

"There, we got the shield, let's go" Link said as he rested it on his back. The two beasts jumped through the loft window and landed with a loud splash in the river near Rusl's house. Rusl was talking with his wife Uli and turned around to see what had caused the noise.

"What was that...it could have been the children, have they returned?" he said turning back to his wife. Naruto and Link resurfaced and looked as Uli and Rusl talked.

"Sweetie, your injuries, please don't..." Uli said with a worried look on her face.

"Just one more search, one more time, get inside the house and wait" Rusl said. Colin's parents continued to argue. Naruto and Link took this opportunity to go around to the back of Rusl's house and look for a way in so that they could take the swords. The silently swam around and padded their way into the darkness behind the house. They ran in silence when they reached the shallow parts of the river before reaching the back of Rusl's and Uli's house. They both then began to look around for some place to enter, but found none. Then Naruto's paw went straight through the ground as he stepped on a patch of dirt near the house.

"Hey, Link look at this, I found a way in, we can dig, come one" Naruto said and began digging. Link walked up to Naruto and panted.

"Naruto, this is a a crime, braking and entering" Link said. Naruto turned and faced Link with scowl.

"We're here to look for some swords and you're worrying about getting charged for breaking and entering, dear goddesses of Hyrule, you are such a wimp" Naruto said and returned digging. Link and Naruto crawled through Naruto's hole and crawled into the house. They saw a chair, a roaring fireplace and also a couch. On the couch Link spotted three swords, they were all normal Ordonian Swords, fine crafted by Rusl himsel, however two of the blades were attached to each other by their sheaths in an X-shape, meaning that they were paired together. They took the swords and crawled out through the hole. Midna giggled as she repappeared.

"Good job there wolfy, baby fox, now come on we have to get back to the wonderful twilight realm of Faron Woods, let's go" Midna said. The wolf and fox nodded before bounding off back to Faron Woods. They ran as fast they could, but as they reached the Ordon Spring they heard a voice.

**"Wait...Come to my spring"** the voice said, it originated from what looked like a small cloud of light particles. Naruto and Link walked towards the spring towards the cloud of light. The voice spoke again.

**"You two...have been transformed... by the powers of shadows...come to me"** Link and Naruto uneasily walked closer. Then saw four pillars fall from the sky, they were black and had strange red swirls and lines on them. Then, from the portal above, a twilight beast fell in front of them.

**"Beware of the shadow being before you"**the voice warned. The twilight beast roared and attacked Naruto and Link. The two boys dodged the blow and they stared in awe at the shield faced being. The twilight beast roared before charging again.

"Well don't just stand there and gawk, attack them you buffoons" Midna yelled from below them. The two boys shook their heads and then growled at the twilight beast. They dodged the swipe of its sharp claws. Then Naruto jumped and bit its neck repeatedly. The twilight beast grabbed Naruto and threw him away, however it was attacked again by Link this time. Link bit down hard and just like Naruto repeatedly attacked it. The beast shook its body and Link lost his grip and back flipped away as he kicked the beast in the face. The twilight beast staggered a bit and roared. It charged again, but Naruto and Link launched the final blow first. The golden fox jumped and spun before slamming his four tails against the twilight beast's face, then Link appeared beneath the beast and clamped his jaws around the creature's throat and then ripped the flesh. The twilight beast fell to the ground and died. It's body exploded into black and red particles before disappearing into the portal above the spring. When this happened, Link and Naruto looked around in shock as the rocks and the water began to glow a startling light blue, so bright the light seemed white. The water suddenly turned gold and Naruto and Link looked at each other and then in front of them as the sound of something falling into the water was heard. A 'plip' sound was heard and then a large ball of golden light floated out of the water. The water floated higher and then the form of circular horns surrounded the ball of light, the horns were somewhat phantasmal and then the horns were shown to be connected to the head of a goat. The body and tail appeared and then the form of the light spirit of Ordon Province appeared in the form of a giant Ordonian goat.

**"Oh brave youths...I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona, light spirit of Ordon Province. That black beast you both have just slayed was a twilight beast also known as a shadow beast. It had come to seize the power of light I wield."** Ordona said, in a female voice. The scene suddenly shined brighter and Link, Naruto and Ordona were floating like ghosts over the lakes in the Elemental Nations, Faron Province, Elden Province and Lanaryu Province. Then three shadow beasts walked towards each lake, the four light spirits were caught off guard by the sudden attack and their light had been stolen. A large cloud of gold and black descended over these provinces and the Elemental Nations.

**My brethren in Hyrule have also had their light stolen as well the one located from where this young fox hails from. Kirajitsu of the Elemental Nations has also had his light stolen by the powers of the shadow beasts. The entire kingdom and the elemental nations have now been to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with only Hyrule and the Elemental Nations, soon the entire word of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The four light spirits who have lost their light must be revived"** Ordona paused. Link and Naruto were still staring in awe at the giant phantasm of light.

**"There is but two beings who can revive them and redeem this land...You, young wolf...young fox. You two are the last hope this land has of recovering from the twilight"**

"Us?" Naruto and Link asked in shock. "But...we're not heroes, we're just ordinary people who just happened to stumble into the twilight" Link said. Ordona shook her head.

**"You young ones...have not discovered your true power. Those transformed by the twilight cannot recover their original forms...unless you were to revive the spirit of Faron Woods, where you were first transformed...If you were to revive the light spirit. There by the power of the light spirit you may be able to recover your original forms and you may find the means to regain your other state of beings, good luck young heroes"** Ordona said and then disappeared in a flash of light. Link ad Naruto turned their head to protect their eyes from the brightness of the light before the water returned to its normal blue colour and the rocks lost their light blue colour and the night sky returned. Link and Naruto were still in shock.

"Well it looks like we have to back and revive this light spirit, if we are to return to normal then" Link said. Naruto nodded and then turned his fox head to look at Link's wolf one.

"So, to Faron Woods" he said with his signature foxy grin. The two then took of in a sprint and headed towards the Twilight wall and stopped as they crossed the bridge and stood in front of it. Midna smiled as she stepped out of Link's shadow and turned to Link and Naruto.

"Well, good job guys, but first we have to store away these weapons" Midna said and then with a snap of her fingers, red sparks coated the two swords and shield before they disappeared into tiny black particles. she then got a serious look on her impish face.

"You guys sure about wanting to go back?" she asked. Naruto and Link looked at each other and then turned their blue eyes back on Midna.

"Yes" they said while nodding their heads. Midna giggled and nthen floated through the wall of twilight, the two boys looked at the spot where Midna disappeared and then a giant red and black hand reached through the wall and grabbed the two and pulled them through the wall.

**With the Konoha Shinboi**

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Jiraya arrived in Ordon Village and looked around, there was no one around and the village was really quiet. Jiraya then spotted Mayor Bo a few feet ahead.

"Bo" Jiraya called. Bo turned around and waved to Jiraya as he walked over to the white haired shinobi.

"Jiraya, I thought you left" Bo said as he shook Jiraya's hand.

"We did, but we had some other business to tend to, it concerns Naruto" Jiraya said. Bo nodded.

"Well Jiraya, I have some bad news for you, Naruto, Link, in fact all the children, including my daughter Illia, they've all disappeared. When you four left, it was sunset and then all of a sudden these goblin creatures and their leader King Bublin came and attacked the village. They didn't destroy anything, but they just came and took the children" Bo said with a tear dragging itself down his cheek. Jiraya frowned.

"It's okay, I'll contact my sources in Kakariko Town, Renado the shaman might know what to do" Jiraya said. Bo nodded.

"Yes, Renado's an old friend, he might know what happened to them" Bo said. The shinobi nodded and then waved by to Bo and took of in the direction of Faron Woods. They ran along the bridge, but stopped when they arrived at the twilight wall. Jiraya and the others stared.

"Damn it, it's a wall of that twilight energy like what covered Konoha" Sakura said.

"Well, Mayor Bo said how that Naruto and Link disappeared, also Kirajitsu told us that Naruto and Link were destined to defeat the twilight, so maybe they are in there" Kakashi said, pointing at the wall of golden and black energy.

"Yes, but the most we can do now is pray to the gods that they are alright" Sasuke said and then they all sat down to rest.

**With Link and Naruto**

The boys got up and stretched their four limbs. Naruto's paws were covered in dust so he licked them clean. He looked around and saw Link was already up.

"Come on, we have to find the place where the Light Spirit was, the lake" Link said. Naruto nodded and then Midna appeared out of nowhere and dropped down onto Link's back.

"Ah it's so nice to be back in the twilight, well let's go wolfy, baby fox, time to save a light spirit" Midna said.

'Will she ever stop calling us that' the two canines thought as they walked. Those nicknames, although rather catchy, they admitted were rather annoying. The boys walked through Faron Woods, looking for the area of what they think would be where a lake bed would once be. Then a few minutes later they across the clearing, the three entered the clearing, but as they did four giant pillar of black and green fell from the sky entrapping them in an energy field. A portal opened up in the sky above the clearing and then three twilight beasts fell to the ground in front of them. The beasts got up and looked at the two canine beasts. Naruto and Link tensed their leg muscles and growled, ready for a fight. The twilight beasts roared before charging forward at Naruto and Link. One beast swiped with its claws, but Naruto jumped above it and slammed his tails hard at the beasts shield like face. The beast roared in pain, but was too slow as Naruto landed on the ground and then leaped at the creatures chest and began biting and scratching it. The shadow creature threw Naruto away and Naruto skidded along the ground before coming to a stop. He then saw all of them ganging up on Link. Link was dodging the creature left and right. He quickly dodged an attack and then jumped at one the shadow beasts and clamped his teeth down on the creature neck and began to bite, but then a second beast knocked Link to the ground. Link got up, but he was knocked to the ground again and one of the beasts slammed its body against his wolfish one. The beasts all growled as they neared Link, but Naruto appeared behind them all and then he did something that he didn't expect himself to do. All four of his tails were suddenly ignited with golden flames and then he struck home, hitting all three monsters in the back. Link looked up and saw what Naruto had done, Naruto was equally confused.

'How did I do that?' Naruto thought.

"Thanks" was all Link could mutter. Naruto nodded. The three beasts got up and roared, but Link and Naruto each bit down on the throats of two of the twilight beasts. The two twilight beasts fell to the ground dead, leaving one standing.

"And then there was..." Naruto was interrupted from his cool phrase when the creature in front of he and Link roared loudly, they cringed as the roar was deafening to their sensitive ears. They looked up and gasped as they saw the two twilight beasts they had just killed rise up, good as new.

"Three" Naruto finished uneasily. Midna sighed and then looked down at Link.

"Do I have to everything for you boys, now look here's what you have to do, you have strike down all three at the same time or else the remaining one will just bring back the others. So here's what we'll do, I'll attach energy strings to each of the twilight beast's hearts and then I'll expand a field of magic. When the monsters enter the field, I'll let go of the energy strings and then you'll perform a one kit K.O blow to each beast" Midna explained. Link nodded and then barked what Midna just told him to Naruto. Naruto nodded and then attacked with his Flames of the Goddesses, as he dubbed it. His golden fire covered tails smacked against the three twilight beasts knocking them to the ground near Link. Midna then sent out a field of dark magic and then her hair shot out sparks of red lightning connected to small energy threads. The three twilight beasts got up and then as they did Midna released the strings, like a slingshot and Link rocketed biting through the hearts of each twilight beast with a single strike. The beasts roared in pain and then fell to the ground, dead. They exploded into black and green rectangular particles and formed a portal in the twilight sky.

**"Thank you, chosen heroes of the gods"** a voice said. Midna, Link and Naruto turned to see a small glow emanating from the remainder of what looked like a small spring or lake.

**"I am the light spirit of Faron Province, please help me recover my stolen light. My light is in the form of tears known as the Tears of Light, the energy source of each Light Spirit. They have been taken from twenty insects of darkness, you must find these insects and kill them thus regaining a tear for each insect you kill, store the tears in this Vessel Of Light, I await your return heroes of the gods"** the voice of the Light Spirit said and then the vessel of light appeared before the three heroes in the form of what looked like wreath. On each side of the wreath there were ten small circular orbs.

"These must be where the tears are stored when we find them" Naruto said, making reference to the small orbs.

"Yeah, well come on we have to restore light to this place, now let's find those bugs" Link said. Naruto shuddered when Link said bugs and the Hero of Time noticed this.

"Oh come on Naruto, you're afraid of bugs" Link said. Naruto's fox face was red with embarrassment.

"Oh of course not, I'm not afraid of bugs or spiders, just Insects of Darkness and if the case appears, gigantic spiders with razor sharp fangs and glowing green eyes" Naruto muttered. Link smirked and laughed, which came out in the form of some high pitched barks and yips. Naruto growled and then walked forwards.

"Let's just find those stupid bugs" Naruto uttered and the two canines and the twilight imp being set off to find the insects. They searched around the forest jumping and using their senses, which they had soon realized, was the only way to actually see the bugs. They had collected about eleven bugs and they were now looking for the twelfth. The two were wandering the forest, their eyes glowing an eerie green colour showing that they were using their senses. Then Naruto was knocked to the ground when a spark of purple electricity burst out of the ground.

"Aggh, Link I think I found the bug" Naruto groaned in pain. Link looked around with his senses and then saw the purple spark of electricity moving along the ground. Naruto screamed in fear and then huddled against a rock as the purple electricity neared him. Link pounced and began to dig at the ground, the bug popped out of the ground and scuttles away from Link. Link honed in on the bug and then with a strong leap, attacked and killed the bug. The bug died and a Tear of Light appeared, floating in all its shiny blue glory. Link walked towards it and it was absorbed into the Vessel of Light. Naruto looked around and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I knew we could do it, I wasn't scared" Naruto said.

"Yeah right, you were huddling against a rock in fear, idiot" Link said.

"Shut up you teme" Naruto said and the two continued to find and kill bugs, well actually Naruto found, mostly by accident, while Link killed. They also killed a few twlight infected Dia Baba's and Keese's along the way. They continued searching, the last two bugs were located in front of the Forest Temple and to their utter surprsie, it was the monkey that always fought with Talo.

"Oh my gods, please goddesses please save me from these insects, they are really scary" the monket spoke in a female voice, the flower in her ear should have been a clue to the monley's gender though. Link and Naruto quickly killed the bugs. The monkey looked around and she was quite puzzled.

"What the...they just died, oh thank the gods" the leaped in joy before running away.

**"**Finally they had captured all twenty tears of light. The Vessel of Light glowed a sparkling blue and they transferred back to the area where the spring of the Light Spirit was. The Vessel of Light floated away from Link and then it landed in the shallow waters of the spring. A plop was heard as the vessel landed in the water. The rocks surrounding the spring glowed the same blue colour and the water turned golden like when Link and Naruto first met Ordona. A ball of golden white light floated from the now full spring and then the phantasm of a lemur or a monkey appeared, clutching the ball of light, the sky turned blue as the twilight left and light returned to Faron Woods.

"Aww I liked the twilight" Midna said as she turned into her shadow form, but then she smiled and giggled at the two canines. "Well have fun with the Light Spirit" Midna said and then disappeared into the shadows. The lemur Light Spirit looked down at Link and Naruto.

**"My name is Faron."** the Light Spirit said, **"I am one of the four light spirits that dwell in Hyrule while the fifth dwells in the Elemental Nations, by the order of the gods I protect this forest. Oh brave youths...in the land of twilight, where people roam as spirits, you both were transformed into that of two blue eyed beasts. That was a sign...a sign that the powers of the chosen ones rest within you... and that they are now awakening. Behold your awakened forms, Chosen Heroes of the gods"** Faron said. Link and Naruto were then enveloped in a shroud of light. The light died down and Link and Naruto looked at each other and themselves, they were human again. Link was dressed in a pair of long white pants, a green tunic is worn over a long sleeved white shirt. Link bore a long green hat on his head, the wooden Ordon Shield and one of the Ordon swords were strapped onto his back by a black piece of leather connected to the sheath and a gold buckled held them in place on his back. He also wore a pair of dark brown gloves which reached up to his elbows and a pair of boots in the same colour. Naruto was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt over an orange vest which had the kanji for 'fox' and the kanji for 'light' on the back. He wore a pair of long black pants and wore shinboi sandals, they were a dark blue, so dark they almost seemed black, his Konoha headband was wrapped around his forehead. Naruto had the dual blades which they had taken earlier except instead of the scabbards being linked, they were separated, but reatained the original X-shape on his back and were held there by a leather strap and golden buckle. Both continued to look at their new clothes and looks as Faron continued to speak.

**"Young Ordonian, the trademark green tunic and the rest of the outfit that is your garb once belonged to ancient hero chosen by the gods...shinobi of the elements, your clothes were chosen by your mother who agreed to let you fight with Link in his quest. Link the power of the ancient hero is now yours. His is the true power that slept within you, Naruto your powers are unknown to the Light Spirits of Hyrule, but we can tell that your potential and power equals to that of the ancient hero's. Your names are Link and Naruto... you two are the heroes chosen by the gods."** Faron said. Link and Naruto were shocked, they were still as the information settles into their brains.

**"Brave Link...Brave Naruto...A dark power rests deep within temple, the Forest Temple deep withing these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other Light Spirits locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell within the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice...you must match the power of the King of Shadows. If you seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths, I wish you luck and may the gods watch over you both on your journey"** Faron said and then the lemur light spirit disappeared as he exploded into a shower of light particles. The rocks lost their glow and the water of the spring turned back from a holy golden colour into a clear blue. Naruto and Link were still in shock at the information. Legendary heroes...them? Maybe the gods made a mistake, but they knew deep in their minds, they knew that Faron wasn't joking. The two continued to look over themselves and nodded. Then Midna appeared out of Link's shadow and smiled at the human and Hylian.

"Well..well, you both are chosen heroes and all that huh? So THAT'S why you both turned into the forms of beasts!" Midna paused and frowned, although it was hard to tell seeing as her shadow form visible lining of a mouth. "What a shame...I mean maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity...right?" Midna chuckled. "So do you boys want to go the temple?" she asked. Link and Naruto looked at each other.

"Yes" they told the twilight being. Midna nodded.

"Well isn't that convenient, I was about to head there myself!" Midna said. Link and Naruto frowned at that.

"Hey, you want to help those children and that girl who are obviously friends of yours, right?" she asked. Link and Naruto, looked at each other. The imp made a good point. "From the way I see it, they are all waiting inside the temple for you two waiting for you to rescue them!" Midna exclaimed. Midna giggled and then returned to Link's shadow, but not before saying, "Good luck Mr. Important Heroes". All was silent except for the sounds of tweeting birds, which did not fit the mood of the two heroes of the gods... at all. Link and Naruto looked at each other.

"Let's go" Link said. Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure, there might be big giant spiders in the Forest Temple?" Link teased his fellow blonde and blue eyed companion. Naruto held a firm look and his eyes held determination and to the urge to fight in those deep cerulean orbs. Link smiled and nodded.

"I never back down when my friends are in jeopardy" Naruto said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, now come on...we have a Temple to raid" Link said. Naruto nodded and the two blondes ran off at top speed with only one thing in their sights. Destroying that great evil in the Forest Temple.

'Illia...Malo...Talo...Beth...Colin, we're coming for you'.

**(A/N: And that's chapter 3 for you readers, I hoped you enjoyed it, please continue to review and please tune in for the next exciting chapter. Next is chapter 4: Twlite Parasite Diababa, Light Spirit Eldin)**


	4. Chapter 4:Twilite Parasite Diababa,Lig

Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess

Chapter 4**: **Twilite Parasite Diababa, Light Spirit Eldin

**(A/N: Well this is chapter 4 of this story. Please continue to read and review my stories, I really want a lot of reviews for this story before the tenth chapter-K.D)**

**"_"- Light Spirit/ Kyuubi/ Ancient Hero**

_'_'- Naruto's flashbacks or memories being remembered/ Link's and Naruto's voice when in the twilight_

"_"- Spirits of the people trapped in twilight realm

**_Last Time on Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess_**

_"Let's go" Link said. Naruto nodded._

_"Are you sure, there might be big giant spiders in the Forest Temple?" Link teased his fellow blonde and blue eyed companion. Naruto held a firm look and his eyes held determination and to the urge to fight in those deep cerulean orbs. Link smiled and nodded._

_"I never back down when my friends are in jeopardy" Naruto said._

_"Couldn't have said it better myself, now come on...we have a Temple to raid" Link said. Naruto nodded and the two blondes ran off at top speed with only one thing in their sights. Destroying that great evil in the Forest Temple._

_'Illia...Malo...Talo...Beth...Colin, we're coming for you'._

**_Now_**

* * *

**_With the shinobi_**

Jiraya, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura got up and yawned as the sun shined in their eyes. They had waited all day for the twilight barrier to go down, but when it didn't they decided to sleep and see of Link and Naruto had succeeded in their in the morning. Kakashi was the first to notice the lack of a large black and gold wall of twilight.

"Jiraya-sama, look, the wall it's gone, Sakura, Sasuke, the wall of twilight...it's gone that means Link and Naruto succeeded" Kakashi said.

"What, seriously?" Sakura yelled and then noticed the wall was gone. Sasuke quickly packed his bag.

"Come on, the dobe is probably far ahead since we've been sleeping all day let's go" Sasuke said as he pulled out a bottle of water to drink before backpacking it again. The four shinobi nodded and then continued to chase after their blonde friend.

'Naruto, please be safe' Sakura thought.

* * *

**With Naruto and Link**

The two heroes chosen by the gods of Hyrule traveled through the Northern Faron Woods. They were nearly upon the Forest Temple, they had killed a few Keeses and Kakoblin's with their new blades, it was a bit different since these swords were much heavier than their usual wooden ones. They managed in the end as they quickly adapted to the use of these new Ordon swords. Link looked ahead as he ran, a bit of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Naruto, I can see the Forest Temple up ahead" Link shouted as he wiped away the sweat.

"Finally" Naruto screamed to the heavens, "I never thought we'd get there" Naruto said. Link laughed and then he became silent, there was just so much pressure on him and Naruto now, before they were just normal farm boys, but now they're heroes of the gods, and Naruto's memory loss was still in consideration. Would they be able to handle this?

'Would **I **be able to handle this, after all I'm the main chosen one, they said they had chosen Naruto as a companion' Link thought.

"Link stop!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh, what, why?" he yelled back. Naruto and Link stopped and Link watched as Naruto began to get a glassy look in his eyes as if he were possessed by a spirit or something. Naruto paused as he stared with a blank look in his eyes and walked forward. Link stared in confusion at his 'younger brother', what the hell was going on with Naruto? His new boots crunched the dirt and dead leaves beneath him as he walked up next to Naruto. He then saw Naruto just staring ahead. Link followed his gaze and then his blue eyes settled on that of a wolf in front of them. However, this wolf was very different from his wolf form or any other wolf. This one was gold and white, one of its eyes were a blood red while the other appeared scarred and damaged beyond repair. The wolf was sitting, its panting echoed across the woods, then it tensed its legs and focused its gaze on Link, the red eye acted as if it was staring into Link's very soul. The wolf growled and then jumped. Link drew his sword and shield while Naruto drew his dual blades. Naruto was about to strike, but then his head began to feel like it was going to split open and he fell unconscious from the pain. As the wolf neared Link, time slowed down and then a bright white flash blinded the green tunic wearing hero.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a place that looked like a sewer, a roar was heard a few kilometres down the hallway he was walking down. Naruto's head seemed to pain him and then a piece of his memory returned.

_-Memory-_

_A thirteen year old Naruto walked uneasily, his eyes darting left and right. He was walking down a hallway lined with sewer pipes, water dripped onto the ground echoing in the silence of the sewer hallways. Then he heard a growl and the sound of deep breathing. Naruto followed the sound until he arrived at a large room, in the room was a gigantic cage._

**_"So my container finally comes to speak to me at last"_**_ a demonic voice said. A pair of large red eyes with slitted pupils stared at Naruto from above. **"Come closer boy"** the voice said. Naruto walked closer to the cage, but as he reached a few metres away from the cage bars large claws slipped through the metal and nearly impaled Naruto. Naruto fell on the ground in fear and the demonic voice laughed. _

**_"So my container is nothing, but a big coward, after thirteen years, you'd think the jinchuriki of the most powerful bijuu would be much less fearful"_**_ the demonic voice said and then a large amount of razor sharp teeth became visible as the figure in the cage smiled at Naruto. Naruto then put the pieces together as he heard these words._

_"N-N-No way, y-y-ou're...the Kyuubi no Yoko" Naruto uttered._

_-End Memory-_

Naruto shook his head and the memory finished. He followed the hallway from his memory and turned to the left and entered the large room with a equally large cage inside. A faint red glow emanated from inside the cage.

"Kyuubi no Yoko...are you here?" Naruto asked, his head throbbed some more as another memory arose.

_-Memory-_

_"Hey you giant fleabag, since I've let you live here for so long, and since we're about to die from falling off a cliff, you should give me some of your chakra as rent and a way to save us both" Naruto demanded. The Kyuubi growled in its cage at Naruto's tone._

**_"YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME, THE MOST POWERFUL BIJUU, LORD OF DEATH, THE KYUUBI NO YOKO LIKE THAT!"_**_ the nine tailed fox roared. Naruto held his ground, but his fear was sensed by the Kyuubi who then calmed down, **"very well then, but remember you owe me gaki, I will give you my chakra"** the Kyuubu laughed as red energy sepped out of the cave and then swirled around Naruto. Naruto screamed as a tornado of red enveloped him_

_-End Memory-_

Naruto gasped and then he heard a laugh, the same demonic laugh from his memories.

**"Ah so you finally regained the memories of your meeting with me" ** the nine tailed fox said as it stepped into the light of the cage revealing its red coloured fur and the black parts surrounding its eyes. The nine tails swished behind the gargantuan fox as it stared at Naruto.

"So then...Kyuubi, why am I here?" Naruto asked.

**"Boy, ever since you have lost your memory I have been trying to find pieces of them and restore them to you which is why the memories you receive are only parts of those memories. However, your mind is also working with me to help restore your memory and your mind and I have come to an understanding that you will become weaker if you do not learn back your techniques you had as a shinobi"** Kyuubi said. Kyuubi then changed its form in a flash of red chakra. Naruto looked to see a mirror version of himself except there were red eyes instead of blue, his blonde hair was now highlighted with red streaks, the whisker marks were more prominent as well as his canines. Also nine red fox tails swished behind the Kyuubi Naruto.

"You...look just like...me" Naruto said.

**"This is only to help you for this technique apparently, your mind can only learn techniques at a certain pace and therefore your seven most powerful skills are the only ones that I can teach you on your journey little hero chosen by the gods of Hyrule" **Kyuubi Naruto said. Naruto thought, it seemed quite easy to understand.

"So you're saying that apparently due to my memory loss my mind cannot learn as fast as it would have been able to and therefore you, Kyuubi would only be able to teach me my seven most powerful moves." Naruto summarized. Kyuubi smiled.

**"You know kit, maybe this memory loss thing has an upside, you're smarter and less over confident like you were before, now then enough of that, your first skill, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Position your middle and index fingers for both your hands so that they point outwards. Now take your right middle and index fingers and place them behind your left middle finger. Have your left hand being vertical and your right hand horizontal. Then reach down deep into your body and tap into the hidden reserves of chakra that you haven;t used for the past months. Then use that energy, chakra, and then say 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and the technique will do itself"** Kyuubi explained. Naruto did as Kyuubi instructed and then he closed his eyes and then a memory returned to him.

_-Memory-_

_Umino Iruka was teaching the class about chakra._

_"Chakra is the mixture of spiritual energy and physical energy, it is the source of power for the jutsus/technoques performed by all shinobi. Chakra can be increased by things such as exercise and meditation" Iruka said._

_-Another Memory-_

_An evil silver haired man by the name of Mizuki laughed at an angry looking Naruto._

_"You think you can kill me demon, I'll destroy you, you're nothing" Mizuki bragged. Naruto held up his hands into a cross shaped handsign._

_"You attack and I'll return whatever you do 1000 fold" Naruto growled._

_"Bring it on DEMON!" Mizuka yelled and charged forward. Naruto channeled his chakra and yelled the name of his jutsu._

_"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a thousand Narutos appeared surrounding the chunin all smiling. The clones charged and began to beat the hell out of Mizuki._

_-End Memories-_

Kyuubi Naruto nodded.

**"Good, your mind has found the memory for when you first performed the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu which is the same thing as the Shadow Clone Jutsu, just that there's more chakra involved to use the attack"** Kyuubi Naruto explained. Naruto nodded as he rubbed his aching head. Three memories in one day was not good for his mental health...I think. Naruto closed his eyes and then performed the handsign in his memory and then reached deep inside himself. He focused as he began to feel a weird energy inside him. The energy began to swirl and spin inside of his body before it was channeled throughout Naruto's entire being. Naruto's eyes shot open and then he yelled out the name of his technque.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled, then five solid clones appeared next to him and smiled. Kyuubi clapped.

**"Good to see you haven't lost your touch with the clones, until next time kit" **Kyuubi said and then Naruto left his mind.

* * *

**With Link (This is happening while Naruto is with Kyuubi)**

Link woke up and got up off the floor. He saw he was in an area surrounded by snow and mist. He looked around, he heard the panting of the golden wolf and then he turned around to see that in front of him, the golden wolf. The wolf howled before it changed into the image of skeleton with the same blood red eye in its skull and was wearing old gladiator armour. The gladiator held a chipped sword and a severely cracked shield. Link glared and then struck at the skeletal ghost, but the skeleton dodged to the side before countering by slamming his shield into Link's stomach sending the hero to the ground. Link got up and glared at the gladiator, the ghost was indeed skilled with the blade.

**"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that wields it has courage"** the gladiator said in sagely tone.

"What the hell who do you think you are?" Link yelled. The gladiator ignored Link's cries.

**"You may be destined to become the Hero of Legend...but your current strength and power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear."** the gladiator said, this was an insult and also a blow to Link's pride, but he held strong and his blue eyes held a determined look as he looked at the gladiator. **"You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do wish to find true courage , and you wish to save Hyrule from the horror it now faces...then you will be worthy to learn the secrets that I hold!"**

"I do" Link said.

**"Do what! What do you wish to do young destined hero of legend?"**

"I wish to find the true courage necessary to become stronger, I want to become stronger, for Naruto, for my friends and to protect them all from harm in whatever shape or form in comes in" Link said with a tone of confidence. The gladiator chuckled, its bony jaw vibrated slightly.

**"Very well, I will teach you...young hero."** Link smirked and nodded.

"Thanks you" Link said, his hat blowing int the wind that seemed to come from nowhere. The two warriors got into fighting stances and the gladiator began to explain his first technique.

**"Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The Ending Blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy is collapsed, jump high upwards and point your sword downwards, gripping it tightly by the hilt before thrusting the blade through the opponent's weak point, mainly the heart or head thus ending their life. Now attempt this technique on me" ** the gladiator said. Link nodded and then the two clashed blades as a sign of trust between two warriors. The gladiator quickly got into a battle positon. Link gripped his sword tightly in his hand and his shield in the other. Link jumped and struck at the gladiator, the gladiator was hit in the chest with Link's sword. Link then followed up with downward diagonal slash, a horizontal slash appeared later on followed up by downward vertical slash and then an upwards diagonal slash. The gladiator landed on the ground and Link saw his chance. Before his teacher could get up, Link strapped his shield back on and then leaped high into the air, he then twisted the sword in hands so that it pointed downwards. The sword slammed blade first into the gladiator's heart and the man gasped in pain. Link removed the sword and got up, the gladiator stood also.

"How was that?" Link asked.

**"Excellent, perhaps you are more than what you seem to be...that strike earlier was pinpoint accurate. Remember, never miss an opportunity to finish of an enemy with the Ending Blow" **the armoured skeleton said. **"The first hidden skill...the ending blow has been passed on!"** Link nodded and to back up his teacher's statement and also to show off his mastery of the move, Link jumped as he performed a battle cry. He slammed the sword into the ground as sparks flew when the blade made impact. Link drew his sword out of the ground and then twirled it in his hands before sheathing it. The first hidden skill had been mastered.

**"There still six more hidden techniques for you to learn. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero...the one who's spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you...search for the stones that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to summon me again. Remember, the sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Farewell!"** Link nodded goodbye to the gladiator and then a bright light consumed him.

Link and Naruto both got up at the same time and rubbed their blue coloured eyes.

"So how was your nap?" Link asked with a smirk.

"Quite imformative, you?" Naruto replied.

"Same" Then the two blonde heroes heard the sounds of the shrill screeching of Bakoblins. They were standing in front of the Forest Temple entrance and spied Link and Naruto from the far distance away. They raised their clubs and the blue skinned Bakoblins ran towards them. Naruto drew his twin swords and Link drew his sword and readied his shield. They charged forward as the five Baokblins (A/N: Changing some things around such as the amount of Bakoblins in front of the temple, for those who have played Twilight Princess). Naruto jumped and performed a jump strike and sliced one of the Bakoblins into three pieces before it blew up in a cloud of black smoke. He then turned and slashed at the second one knocking it to the ground. Naruto looked in shock as he saw one of the Bakoblins sneak up behind Link ready to smash his head with its club.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and then a perfect copy of himself appeared, two blades held in its hands. The clone blocked the strike and Link was surprise after he struck down the Bakoblin he was fighting by the use of the Ending Blow.

"I see you've learned some new tricks, Naruto" Link said.

"Yup, and I see you did to. That move did just killed it in one move" Naruto commented on Link's Ending Blow. However, there was still one left, the Bakoblin that Naruto had knocked down earlier. The two boys pointed their three swords at the blue skinned old lady looking beast. The Bakoblin seemed to chuckle with nervousness, but Naruto and Link quickly ended it life by stabbing it with their swords. The monster exploded into a black cloud. They flicked the blood off their blades before sheathing them.

"Well that was fun" Naruto said. Link nodded.

"Great move making that clone thing, what's it called?" Link asked.

"It's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu, with it I am able to make a perfect copy of myself along with whatever weapons I have on me, which why my swords were cloned also" Naruto explained, "and what about that stabbing move of yours, what's that?"

"It's a skill known as the Ending Blow, when I knock the enemy onto the ground and its still alive, I jump up and slam my blade into the enemy's heart or head or whatever major body part that results in a One Hit Kill and Ta Da, that is the Ending Blow" Link explained.

"Nice" Naruto said with a nod of approval.

"NARUTO!" four voices called to the spiky haired jinchuriki. Naruto and Link turned to see Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraya running towards him.

"It's...oh what are their names again...oh right, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraya" Naruto said. The four shinobi waved to Link and Naruto.

"Naruto, we've come to tell you of your destiny, you and Link are..." Kakashi was interrupted by Link.

"Heroes chosen by the gods" Link finished.

"Uh yeah and also you two are..." Sasuke was then interrupted as well.

"Supposed to fight off a great evil and save the land of Hyrule and the Elemental Nations from the Twilight" Naruto finished Sasuke's sentence.

"That too, but also you have to go and..."

"Kill the king of shadows and the twilight" they both finished for Jiraya. The four shinobi looked at the two blondes in surprise.

"How long have you guys know about your destinies as the Heroes of the Light?" Jiraya asked. Link and Naruto looked at each other and smiled before turning to face Jiraya again.

"Since yesterday" they replied. "Well we gotta get going, there's an almighty evil inside the Forest Temple and we need to go and stop it"

"Wait, Naruto, Link, let us come and help you" Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura..." Naruto said, "I'm sorry, but this is a job only for me and Link and we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if you four got hurt"

"Naruto's right" Link said, agreeing with his brother figure. "This task to defeat the evil forces of the shadow and twilight were bestowed upon us by the gods and goddesses, not you four"

"Now just go home" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, that's the thing, you see the Elemental Nations, Konoha mostly has been blanketed by the twilight as you have already known" Sakura said, "we cam here to get you and Link to come back with us so that you can return light to the Leaf Village"

"Well listen after we finish things up here in Hyrule, then I will go back and help my home, but now we have a date with an evil monster or something in the Temple. Wait for us here" Naruto ordered. The four shinobi nodded and then watched as Link and Naruto opened the door to the temple. The stone door rolled aside and then the two entered before the entrance rolled back to the side like an automatic door and then closed.

"Hold on there are spiders in there, Naruto's afraid of spiders...and other insects that he thinks are scary, but spiders are number one on the list" Jiraya said. Everyone's eyes bugged out at that information.

"A-A-re you serious...hahaha, the fearless ninja we all know is afraid of spiders" Sakura said with a chuckle, but she couldn;t hold it in anymore, just like Kakashi and they were all laughing on the ground clutching their sides, Sasuke just chuckled.

"Yeah, I found out while we were training for three years" Jiraya said.

"Ah my spleen" Sakura cried as she had tears in her eyes.

"My kidneys" Kakashi said.

"Maybe that's why he stays away from Shino so much" Sasuke said. The laughter quieted down and then Kakashi ended the moment.

"So anybody want to play a game of Poker?" Kakashi asked as he took out poker chips and a deck of cards out of his bag. The three other Konoha shinobi looked at each other.

"Eh why not" they said and then sat down to play.

* * *

**Inside the Forest Temple**

It was a long and dark tunnel as soon as the two blondes entered the temple and they could barely see a thing.

"Link, turn on your lantern for us will you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had that" Link said and then he took out his lantern that was hanging off from the belt of his tunic. He lit the oil and the falmes of lantern lit their way. However, as they lit the lantern some Keeses decided to come and attack the two. Naruto and Link drew their swords and attacked the Keeses and easily killed them. They continued to walk before they exited the entrance tunnel of the temple. They surveyed the room, there was nothing in their except for a few vine covered walls, but those walls were actually revealed to be really gigantic trees. On the vines were some small spiders. Naruto cringed when he saw the spiders.

"Epp, spider, LINK, KILL IT!" Naruto screamed pointing at the spiders on their left.

"I thought you were only afraid of Insects of Darkness and GIANT spiders?" Link asked with a smirk.

"I lied, now hurry up and kill the scary arachnid" Naruto whimpered. Link sighed and took out his slingshot. He fired a pumpkin pellet which killed one spider and then fired another pellet to kill the second one. Naruto sighed in relief as the spiders died. He then took the liberty of climbing up the spider-free vine covered tree trunks. As he neared the small branch indentation at the top, he found a small chect. He opened it and found a yellow rupee.

"I found ten rupees" he said and then put it in his wallet, which he realized, hadn't left him when he had gotten his new outfit. Naruto then climbed the vines and then dropped to the ground for the the last few feet. He dusted his black pants and smiled at Link.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Nah, just a yellow rupee, let's keep going" Naruto said. The two continued onward, but as they went forward a Deku Baba emerged from the floor and roared. It's poison saliva dripping from its large teeth. Link just blinked and then drew his sword and with a battle cry he performed the spin attack and cut off the Deku Baba from the vine separating it from it roots and effectively killing it. They kept moving forwards and Link killed another Deku Baba while Naruto ended the life of a Bakoblin by slashing at its body before cutting its head off with both his swords. Link and Naruto then saw a shaking cage, they neared the wooden prison and then sweatdropped.

"Link...do you see what I see?" Naruto asked.

"If you see the same monkey that's always getting captured, then yeah?" Link replied. The monket screeched and whooped in happiness at seeing the two blondes.

"Alright, alright we'll get you out, just shut up" Naruto said. The monkey became quiet as she fiddled with the flower by her ear. Naruto and Link then performed the spin attack and destroyed the wooden cage thus setting the monkey free. Naruto then looked up at the vine covered wall in front of them and noticed a spider.

"Link kill it" the blonde shinobi whimpered. The wolf boy sighed and took out the slingshot and with expert aim, shot it down like all the other spiders. The monkey then screeched and pulled the boys by the hands. The two blondes looked at each other.

"I think she wants us to follow her" Link said.

"You think?" Naruto asked sarcastically. The monkey let go of their arms and then began to climb the vine covered wall in front of them, but when they reached the top of the ledge and climbed up, the monkey quickly recoiled in fear. Naruto and Link then saw a really huge spider appear from the cieling. It's many eyes blinked at the two and its fangs dripped with saliva. Naruto and Link drew their swords, but Naruto was nervous as he stared at the large arachnid.

"Uh Link, that's a giant spider" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I noticed" Link said. Link then let out a battle cry and charged forward, but Naruto remained rigid, frozen on the spot. Link slashed his sword, but the spider raised it long legs and blocked the blade. Link slashed twice more and twice more he got the same result as the spider blocked. The spider then pushed Link back and leaped. Link raised his shield and blocked the attack from the spider and then slashed, managing to earn a hit. The spider shook off the attack and leapt again. Link rolled to the side and struck another sword slash to the spider's body.

"Naruto, a little help here" Link said in an irritated tone. Naruto was still in fear of seeing the large spider, but as he heard Link's voice he shook his head and saw Link on the ground holding the spider back with his sword, its fangs only a few centimetres from his face. Naruto shaily held his dual blades and then formed a cross shaped handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said and then two clones of the orange wearing hero formed in twin puffs of smoke, each holding two swords.

"Okay let's go" Naruto said, his legs were shaking nervously as he looked at the spider, also known as a Skulltula.

"NARUTO, MAY THE GODS BE DAMNED HELP ME!" Link yelled as he pushed back the spider's face. Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then with a fierce look in his eyes, he and his clones ran forward. One clone aimed a horizontal slash to the spider knocking it away, the second clone slid underneath it head and kicked it hard before getting up and performing a spin attack. Then the original Naruto jumped forward and spun his two swords before landing a powerful double vertical slash onto the spider's head. The spider was bleeding green blood and was immobilized.

"Link, finish it off" Naruto said. Link nodded and then with a large leap, he performed the Ending Blow, stabbing the sword into the arachnid's head. The spider hissed and then blew up as black smoke.

"I swear those spiders are the work of the devil, eight legged demons from hell" Naruto muttered. Meanwhile Midna chuckled in Link's shadow.

'So the great companion of the great hero is afraid of spiders, oh dear goddesses of Hyrule thank you for this wonderful blackmail material' Midna thought with a giggle.

The monkey stopped being scared and then continued to lead the boys. The continued moving, killing a few Deku Baba's before they arrived at a large door with a swirl on it. Link and Naruto pushed the door and it rolled out of the way. Inside the room was a bridge leading to a square shaped centre platform, there were two ropes hanging from a support beam of some kind from the centre to the right and left while in the four corners of the platform were four unlit torches.

"Link, light those torches, it's kind of dim here" Naruto said. Link took out his lantern and he lit the torches. Then the ground and wooden platforms rose up from the ground to form a bridge.

"Huh, this place continues to amaze me" Link said. They went straight, moving across the bridge platform and then rolling aside the door. A sudden gust of wind hit them in the face as the door opened. The monkey began to cross the bridge quickly, but as Link and Naruto were about to cross, they saw a silver baboon appear on the other side of the rope bridge. The silver furred baboon then took out a boomerang that was white, like that of freshly fallen snow, but a dark aura surrounded the boomerang. The baboon screeched and threw the cursed boomerang, it cut off the two ropes holding the bridge up on its side and the monkey along with the bridge, plunged into the deep chasm.

"MONKEY!" the two blondes yelled. They looked down the chasm to see if the monkey was alright, and to their relief, she was. The female primate had hung on to the ropes and climbed back up them thus saving herself from certain death by a baboon. While Naruto helped her up, Link looked up to see the evil baboon was gone without a trace.

"Well, Naruto looks like we'll have to find another way across" Link said. The two then went back into what they would call the main room of the temple and then looked left and right where there were two other doors.

"So left or right?" Link asked. Then Midna popped out of Link's shadow.

"Look, your monkey friend wants to go right, follow her. She seems to know her way around" Midna said. The monkey ran to the right side and then using her feet with opposable toes, she latched onto the rope between the platform and the other side where the door was.

"You really think so?" Link asked Midna. Naruto looked around and then saw little spiders and some Spider Bombs crawling around on the bottom of the floor.

"Yeahyeahsheknownsthewaylet'sgo" Naruto said hurriedly and then jumped, latching onto the monkey's swinging arms and then at the apex of the monkey's swing, she let go of Naruto and the blonde fox boy flew and landed on the other side. Link and Midna blinked when hey saw what Naruto did.

"I can't say whether baby fox here is a genius or an idiot/coward" Midna said.

"I wonder that too Midna, I wonder that too" Link said. Midna retreated back into Link's shadow and then Link copied what Naruto just did and then the monkey swung her way over next to Link and Naruto. They rolled away the stone door to reveal another room and across the room was another door. As the two walked across the room, Link noticed a Spider Bomb next to a rather large boulder.

"Link, what the fuck do you think you're doing, that thing's evil just like all it's spider relatives" Naruto whispered loudly. Link sighed and ignored his younger brother figure. The green tunic wearing hero unsheathed his sword and then wacked the Spider Bomb turning it into its bomb form. He then positioned the bomb near a boulder and then walked far away. The bomb went off and a cave was revealed behind the rubble.

"A cave, who the hell puts a cave in a forest temple?" Naruto asked no one. He and Link then ran into the cave and found a lot of pots. Naruto took out his swords and then broke all of them finding about fifteen rupees, but the last pot he found was a moving one. He cracked it open and out popped a bird-human thing.

"Oh dear, thank you my fellow adventurers for helping me, I don't know how long I've been stuck in that pot" the thing said.

'What the..?' Link and Naruto thought.

"Oh by bad I am Oocoo, and although I have the face of male, I assure I am a female. I am part of a race of birds with the heads of humans, I was here out of curiosity and then I found myself trapped. I wish to accompany you on your adventure, I will not be a burden in fact I can teleport you boys in out of this temple from the last room you were in and back" Oocoo explained. Link and Naruto just stared at Oocoo and she stared back, blinking every so often.

"So I'll take your silence as a yes" Oocoo said and then the boys continued onwards. They entered the room on the other side to reveal a flight of wooden stairs on the bottom floor, there were a few Bakoblin and three Deku Baba, but in the centre of all that was a totem pole and on top of that totem pole was a caged monkey. The female monkey screeched next to Link and Naruto, it was then that realization dawned on them.

"Hey it's another monkey" Naruto exclaimed, ah good 'ol Naruto and his ability to state out the obvious.

"Maybe that's what she wants us to do. She wants us to free her friends who are probably all trapped in the temple" Link said. Naruto coughed.

"Yeah, that too" he muttered. The boys and the female monkey went down to the grass covered ground and then drew their blades. Link initated a quick spin attack and chopped off the heads of all the Deku Baba in one movement of 360 degrees. Naruto then slashed with his two swords and killed two of the Bakoblins, but a third and fourth were coming up behind him. It was then that Naruto chose to spin his swords so that he grasped them by the hilt. Then, he plunged them backwards stabbing them through the stomachs of the demonic grandma looking monsters. They all blew up in black smoke and Naruto and Link smirked. Then Link ran and performed a roll causing the totem pole to topple a little and the cage to fall. The wooden prison broke upon impact with the ground. The male monkey, as they had realized due to the lack of a flower in its hair, jumped for joy as it reunited with its friend. Link and Naruto smiled, but then their faces paled as the two monkeys began to hump each other. It was at that moment that Midna chose to pop out.

"Hey there, wolfy, baby fox, what's going on...boys you look like you've seen a twilight beast" Midna said with a chuckle and then turned to see what the boys were looking at. Midna gasped, her single eye widening in shock.

"I'm mentally scarred for life" Link said.

"I'm trying, but I can't... look...away" Naruto said, his neck muscles remaining rigid preventing him the luxury of not looking at this natural course of action from the two monkeys. Midna then thought it was time to stop them, she formed a small energy ball and slammed into the ground near the monkeys. The small explosion separated them and Midna smirked.

"See, women have to do everything for you boys" Midna said. **(A/N: I'm a guy and I can't help but think that this is mostly true)** She then went back into Link's shadow and the boys and the two monkeys moved on throughout the temple.

**Back in Konoha**

The people of Konoha were unknown to the cloud of twilight over their beloved town. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage could do nothing as she watched twilight beasts invade their homeland. The ninja had sent the entire civilian population into the evacuation houses hidden withing the Hokage Monument.

"What has this land come to?" she asked herself, as she brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face. Then an unknown figure entered her office. Tsunade turned to a female person, the figure was wearing a black cloak and had flowing black hair with streaks of brown, with blue markings resembling tears falling from her eyes to her chin. She had startling storm grey eyes and was surprisingly curvy for a girl who looked sixteen years of age, which she was.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"My name...is Zemeralda, I am...the sister of Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule" she said,** (A/N: HA, bet you didn't see that coming..AT ALL!)** I have come to tell you a message about your shinobi...Naruto Uzumaki" Zemeralda said. Tsunade glared at the girl.

"Hyrule you say and the sister of Princess Zelda?" she asked. The cloaked sister of Zelda nodded.

"How do I know you're not someone evil in disguise, how do I know I can trust you or the fact that you know Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Zemerlada smirked showing a hint of mischief in her eyes that reminded Tsunade of Naruto's own mischief held blue eyes.

"Because, I'm the only one other than the ninja outside of your twilight covered village who knows about him...that and you have nothing else to lose" the grey eyed sister of Zelda said. Tsunade gritted her teeth before closing her eyes and nodding.

"Okay, tell me, what had become of my shinobi?"

"Well fist let me tell you a story that took place during Naruto's birth, a story that was told to me by the Light Spirit, Kirajitsu..." she started.

**Back with Link and Naruto**

The two blondes had fought many Deku Babas, a giant Baba, a whole set of Bakoblins and Skulltulas, well actually Link killed those while Naruto just curled into a ball and sucked his thumb and rocked back and forth saying, "I hate spiders, I hate spiders". They had saved three more monkeys before coming across another room. Upon entering it, a cage made of bamboo sealed off their exit. Link and Naruto gulped before looking at the room filled with totem poles. Then they saw a dark aura covered boomerang speed towards them. Unfortunately, Link had ducked and Naruto having the low reaction speed he has now and also being caught off guard had him getting smacked hard in the temple by the piece of wood. Naruto then saw stars and foxes running around his head.

"Ooo, furry little stars" Naruto muttered before he fell to the ground clutching his head before knocking out. Link looked at his fallen companion and Midna appeared and tsk-ed at the spiky haired blonde.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...baby fox, you're such a wimp, but then again" she said turning to Link, "YOU, wolfy could have told him to duck"

"Sorry, but I didn't want to get hit in the head with a boomerang" Link said. Midna shook her head before going back into the shadow of Link. Link looked around the room and then saw the white/silver baboon, holding the evil boomerang which knocked out his fated companion.

"YOU, YOU'RE GOING DOWN CHIMP!" Link cried. The baboon only screeched before slapping its ass at Link. Link growled and then ran towards the totem poles and then looked around as the baboon jumped from pole to pole before stopping and flinging the boomerang. A direct hit to Link's skull had the destined Hero of Time rubbing his head in pain.

"Oww, now I know how Naruto felt" Link said. He then glared at the baboon as it continued to jump around, slapping its ass, taunting the green wearing hero. He then noticed that the totem poles were like the ones he had seen in the room where he had freed the second monkey. Link smirked and then he saw the baboon throw the boomerang, Link then ducked and as the boomerang was returning, Link ran and then rolled into the pole the baboon was standing on. The silver furred chimp began to lose its balance, but then it got hit in the face with the boomerang knocking it to the ground. Link then drew his sword and then saw the baboon's ass sticking up, red like a target. He slashed in a rage before the baboon began hopping around clutching its ass in pain. It then screeched at Link, grabbing the boomerang before climbing back up to the top of a totem pole and glared down at the blonde hero of destiny.

"Bring it on" Link muttered. The baboon hopped around and threw the boomerang, but Link repeated his move from before and the baboon ended up on the ground again making it the perfect disoriented target for Link's sword. After one more round of falling on the ground and getting slashed by Link's sword in the ass, the baboon screeched in pain and then...a bug...flew out of its ass crack before exploding into purple and black dust. The evil look from the boomerang and the baboon left and then the baboon got up and looked around. It then paused and turned to see Link, sword and shield in hand. It ran away in fear and jumped through a hole in the room. Link then ran up to Naruto and shook him awake.

"Naruto...Naruto...you okay there buddy?" he asked. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes scanning the room.

"What happened, what hit me?" he asked. Link sighed and then retold his battle with the baboon.

"Cool, hey Link look, that Boomerang is acting weird" Naruto said. Link turned and saw the boomerang spinning by itself, surrounded by a mini tornado before flying towards Link. Link braced himself, but saw the boomerang stop just before his face.

**"Thank you young hero from freeing from the evil insect. I am the fairy spirit of the winds that inhabits this weapon, the Gale Boomerang and as thanks for saving me from the darkness, I allow you to wield my weapon in battle and in your other quests to come"** the boomerang spoke.

"Nice...a boomerang from the spirit fairy of the wind" Midna said, popping up from Link's shadow. "When you don't want to use, I'll store it in my pocket dimension" Midna said and with a mock salute and her signature giggle she went back into Link's shadow. Link then grabbed the Gale Boomerang and smirked. Naruto then saw a windmill above the caged door.

"Link what do you think that's for?" he asked pointing at the windmill. Link looked at where Naruto was pointing and then looked at his boomerang and back to the windmill.

"I've got an idea" Link said to his fellow blonde and then he threw the boomerang, a mini tornado formed around the boomerang as it flew towards the windmill. The windmill spun and the gate-cage rose up slightly. Naruto nodded as he understood.

"Oh I get, Link do that again" Link threw the Gale Boomerang again, the windmill spun and the gate rose higher and then with one final throw, the gate was gone and they were free.

"YES, I AM OUTTA HERE!" Naruto cried and then sped off.

"Naruto, what the hell, come back...I mean wait up" Link said as he chased after him. Naruto sighed as he took a breath, but then got bonked on the head by someone.

"Don't do that idiot, you could get killed" Link said. Naruto just growled and then stuck his tongue out at Link like a little brother to his elder one. Link chuckled and the two moved on.

**Scene in Konoha**

"So you mean to tell me that at Naruto's birth, these celestial beings you call Light Spirits that live in Hyrule and the sole one of the five that lives in the Elemental Nation... was chosen to pick a companion for this destined hero of Hyrule... and it was decreed to be Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Zemeralda nodded in confirmation.

"And the only way for this 'twilight' which you said is covering my village can only be removed if Naruto and this hero...Link or whatever his name is, come and retrieve the stolen light of the Light Spirit of he Elemental Nations?" Zemeralda nodded again. "Sounds like a bunch of shit"

" It does at first, but I assure you I am not joking. The young man, quite handsome I might add, is on a quest right now with the hero right now, the Light Spirits have told me that he has accepted his destiny and will do all that he can to help the hero with his challenges" the grey eyed female said. Tsunade's brown eyes looked into Zemeralda's grey ones, searching for any sign of a lie or trick, but found none.

"I am not lying, Lady Tsunade. My sister is in danger and I have just come to tell you that the Elemental Nations, all five have already been blanketed in twilight."

"How do you know, from what you've explained to me about this twilight and other shit is that ordinary humans and other beings caught in the twilight cannot see it or even know of its existence" Tsunade argued.

"Ah, but Tsunade, I...like my sister and the two blue eyed heroes are not ordinary beings" Zemeralda said with a smirk and then Zemeralda muttered a couple of magic words and then a blue light enveloped her and Tsunade had to shield her eyes. When the light went away and Tsunade opened her eyes, the cloaked raven haired girl was gone.

"Why do I have a feeling that things are not going to be so good?" Tsunade asked herself and then she drank some sake before jumping out of her window to fight with her ninja against the twilight beings.

**with Naruto and Link**

The boys had managed to save all the monkeys and they had found a large key, the Boss Key in a large chest and Midna kept it in her pocket dimension for further use. Then the alpha female monkey, which they had saved led them to a room. There all the monkeys had been gathered and then they began to cling onto a rope stretching over a large, dark and obviously deep chasm beneath them. When the monkeys were on, a chain of swinging monkeys was born.

"Okay Naruto, get ready to swing, I'll go first" Link said. Link took a deep breath and ran forward before taking a leap. He grabbed onto the hands of one monkey and then swung forward grabbing the hands of another one. Finally Link reached the other side.

"Okay Naruto, now you go!" Link yelled from the other side. Naruto sighed and then leaped. He grabbed onto the first monkey's hands and then the others, but as he neared another one, his hands slipped. Link's eyes widened.

"NARRUUTTOOO!" Link yelled as he watched his brother fall into the darkness, but his ears were suddenly flooded with he yell of Naruto.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled and then about fifty clones of the blonde companion of the hero formed. A chain of Naruto's was created that reached far enough to grab onto the monkey's hands. The chain of Naruto's then swung and they flew through th air. A clone grabbed the original Naruto and threw him with all its might. Naruto flew through the air towards Link.

"LINK CATCH ME!" Naruto screamed as he neared the green tunic wearing hero. Link then took a few steps back and held out his arms, but then the orange blur that was Naruto overshot Link and landed on the ground. Naruto was then in pain, oh so much pain. Midna appeared in her shadow form and laughed at the twitching boy.

"Oh dear gods, that was classic oh gods that was hilarious, in fact it was so funny and hilarious I call it fuhlarious, get it funny and hilarious, oh gods I crack myself up" Midna said. Naruto got up, a demonic aura surrounding him as he glared at Link.

"Dude, do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Naruto yelled. Link then ran around the room, with Naruto behind him. Midna just laughed and laughed.

"Run baby fox, run wolfy, gods if only I had some of that human delicacy, what do they call it...popcorn?" Midna said and continued to laugh. Link then got caught, was hit with the most powerful noogie of his entire life and then kicked by Naruto. Midna then retreated into Link's shadow and then when Link and Naruto caught their breath they sighed and then walked up in front of the chained door.

"Midna, the Boss Key" Link demanded. Midna then opened up a portal and the Boss key fell into his hands. The blonde, blue eyed, green wearing hero put the key in the lock and then the chains fell and the lock fell on the ground. The door automatically opened and then Link and Naruto walked in. The door closed in behind them and a cage of bamboo locked the door and this time there was no windmill to help them escape. Inside was a purple lake with two islands in it, sporting two Spider Bombs. The air was suddenly filled with evil as the purple liquid began to bubble, then two large heads that looked like those of the Deku Babas, rose from the lake. Link took out his Gale Boomerang from Midna's pocket dimension and Naruto drew his two swords. The two heads growled and then lashed out at Naruto who was closest to them. Naruto jumped over them and then slashed with his swords, but the metal bounced off of their hides. Naruto back flipped away and landed next to Link.

"Link, I can't hit them, their skin is too tough and strong for my swords to pierce" Naruto said. Link then looked at the spider bombs, his boomerang and then at Twilite Parasite Diababa.

"I got an idea" he said with a smirk. Link then ran forward and threw the boomerang at a spider bomb. The boomerang retrieved the bomb in a mini tornado and Link held it in his hands.

"Naruto make some of your clones" Link ordered. Naruto formed handsigns and four clones poofed into existence. One of the two heads of Diababa then raced towards Link, but the clone jumped in front and took the hit, but before the head closed its mouth, Link threw the Spider Bomb in its mouth. An explosion then took place in its mouth and the head retracted, blew out some smoke before falling beneath the surface of the lake.

"And then there was one" Naruto said. Link used his boomerang and retrieved another spider bomb. The other head roared and stretched its neck and opened its mouth, ready to feast on Link's flesh, but Naruto's three remaining clones took their swords and then stabbed its mouth causing it to stop and Link had enough time to throw the bomb into the creatures mouth. The carnivorous plant then sunk underneath the purple liquid, which was obviously poison, as the spider bomb blew up. Link and Naruto gave each other high fives and danced.

"We did it, We did it" they cheered, but then they stopped as the earth began to rumble and then the poison lake began to bubble more frequently before the two monstrous heads of Parasite Diababa returned, but not only that, apparently the real head decided to show itself, a large long vine that had four 'petals' of flesh and inside those petals was a single amber coloured eye. The creature roared and Naruto and Link wrinkled their noses.

"Okay, you my friend...need a breath mint" Naruto said. Diababa roared again and then Naruto looked at Link.

"Do the bomb thing again" he screamed, but Link looked around for more Spider Bombs.

"There's none left"

"WHAT!" that was when they heard a familiar screech. The two blondes looked to see, from behind the monstrous plant was the silver baboon they'd helped earlier.

"Hey, that's the baboon we helped" Naruto said pointing at him, they then saw him grab a vine and in his hands was a Spider Bomb. They nodded and smiled, glad to have another helper for the fight. The baboon swung across the space behind Diababa and then Link threw his Gale Boomerang. Diababa's heads tried to bite the green hero, but Naruto's shadow clones always intervened. Link then held a bomb in his hands and threw it into the mouth of an approaching head of Diababa. The head got a mouthful of Spider Bomb before it exploded and the head sunk beneath the poison. This repeated for the other head. Finally the vine of the final head roared and then squirted a stream of poison at them. Naruto and Link avoided the poison before Link threw his boomerang, but instead of coming back, Link had positioned it to hit the vine like head of the parasite. Link caught his boomerang and then Diababa fell forwards crashing down on the ground, its eye just ripe for the slashing. Naruto and Link drew their swords before slashing ruthlessly at it. Diababa recoiled in pain and its other two heads rose up with a vengeance. Link spied the baboon and once again got the Spider Bomb to strike home at the main head of Twilite Parasite Diababa. Diababa roared before falling to the ground in front of them. Then with the final onslaught of slashes, Diababa's head suddenly sprang up and began to spasm in the air out of pain. The lake of poison became clear blue water and the parasite turned black before exploding into particles of what looked like shadows. The shadow particles began to converge in one spot before they formed some sort of black piece of...something I cannot describe other than, what looked like a three dimensional puzzle piece. Naruto and Link saluted to the baboon as he left before looking up at the shadow solid. It floated down before Midna came out of Link's shadow and caught it.

"Eee hee hee, well done! That's what I have been looking for" Midna said. Naruto looked puzzled at Midna's statement.

"Why in the world are you looking for these?" he asked, but he gritted his teeth when Midna ignored his question.

"What are they?" Link asked.

"That's a Fused Shadow...it's what the Light Spirit called dark power...do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?" Midna paused, "Could this really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee. There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest. If you want to know exactly what the Fused Shadows are... Well, maybe I'll tell you guys if you find the other two…" Naruto glared while Link nodded she then said "I guess both of you better do your best to find them. Huh? Eee hee hee! So let's not waste anymore time here when we can be looking for the other two…" she then turned to away from Link and Naruto, she floated away from them and then a bolt of black lightning hit the ground and a portal formed. She then looked back to them and said "I'll get you both out of here… Just come to the portal if your both done." Midna said.

"Well we did it, we beat our first REAL enemy" Naruto said as he sheathed both of his swords. Link nodded as he sheathed his sword and strapped his shield back on.

"Well, Naruto do you know what you want to do now?" he asked. Naruto's blue eyes looked into Link's own blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, when this is all over, are you going to go back and go to Konoha or stay with us in Ordon" Link said. Naruto's eyes widened and then he frowned, he hadn't even thought about that yet. "Link, I...I don't know, I mean I need to regain my memories, but I'm afraid Link, afraid that the more I regain my memories the more distant I might become from Ordon Village and I don't want to...you, Illia, Bo. I'm just so confused...I..." Link stopped him there.

"Listen...Naruto...it's your decision, I didn't mean for you to react like this, but remember you were the one that wanted to regain your memories, you were the one that wanted to come with me on this journey to find the Fused Shadows, but remember that even if you do choose to leave Ordon, you'll always be a little brother to me" Link said. Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Little...brother?" he asked.

"Of course, everyone in Ordon, we all see you as family, be it son they never had or little or older brother. Illia and the kids see you as a brother to them Naruto" Link said.

"HEY, come on we have to find the other shadows, don't waste time with this lovey dovey crap" Midna said. Link and Naruto looked at Midna and glared.

"You always have to spoil the moment, don't you Midna?" Naruto asked.

"It's what I do" she replied with a wink. Link and Naruto then stepped into the portal. "And away we go" she said and then boys turned into black particles and floated upwards.

**Outside the Temple**

"Do you think they are okay in there, it's been quite a while" Sakura said.

"Yeah they probably are" Jiraya said as he looked up at the sky, it was then that he saw tiny square black particles fly through the sky.

"Guys look at that" Jiraya pointed out. Everyone looked up and saw what Jiraya was looking at.

"Come on let's follow it" Kakashi said. The Konoha shinobi packed up the poker set and bounded after the shadow squares. Link, Naruto and Midna in her shadow form arrived in front of the Faron Province Lake, Midna giggled and waved before going into Link's shadow. Then a small cloud of light particles appeared above the lake, the voice of the Light Spirit Faron was then heard by their ears.

**"Heroic Link...Heroic Naruto...Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight...Leave these woods and go to the east where you will find the land protected by the Spirit Eldin. There you will find those you seek...But know that these lands lie in twilight...they are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk...If you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight you will both revert back into your beast forms, so be prepared...Heroes chosen by the gods...Leave these woods and go east...to the land of Eldin"** Faron's voice disappeared and then Link and Naruto looked at each other.

"What do you think he meant when Faron said we will find those that we seek?" Naruto asked. Link thought.

'Maybe he meant we would find...' Link stopped thinking when he heard the pounding of shoes on the path. He and Naruto looked to see Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke running towards them.

"Oh it's you guys" Naruto said in a monotone.

"Naruto...Link, are you two alright?" Sakura asked. The two blondes nodded before turning to go and leave for Eldin Province.

"Where are you two going?" Kakashi asked.

"We're going east to where the Light Spirit, Eldin is" Link said.

"Naruto what about Konoha, you have to come back with us" Jiraya said. Naruto turned and glared at the white haired sannin, his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Listen here...J-J-"

"Jiraya" Jiraya said.

"Yeah, you...just can't go and order me around, I have a job to do as the companion of the hero of time, I have things for Midna to do" Naruto said. The Konoha ninja looked confused at that.

"Who's Midna?" they all asked simultaneously. Then Midna revealed herself out of Link's shadow.

"I am Midna" the one eyed shadow being said. "Now listen here, unless there is some big emergency going on in baby fox's home of ninja land, he can't help you, besides he can't help you anyway because you see Naruto and Link here...they are my henchmen and they are to obey every word I say and right now we are going to Eldin" Midna roared.

"But Konoha has been covered in twilight, we need your help, the Light Spirit there needs your help" Sasuke said, "now come on dobe"

"Oh no he doesn't, he will go to Eldin" Midna said.

"But...but Midna, that's my home we're talking about" Naruto whined. Midna glared at Naruto and the blonde fox boy gulped as he stared at the angry red eye.

"You follow my orders, not theirs, mine...but, since the twilight king is involved in this...I'll think about it, now come on baby fox, wolfy to Eldin" Midna said and then retreated back into Link's shadow.

"Well Link you heard the lady let's go" Naruto said. Link nodded.

"Are you guys coming?" Naruto asked, "or are you going back to Konoha?"

"We've looked for months for you, we're not letting you go that easily" Kakashi said.

"Hn" Sasuke said. The group then ran off in the direction of Hyrule Field. Upon entering the field, everyone gasped in awe at the expanse of grass, but far away, two large clouds of twilight were visible, one over the land of Hyrule Castle Town and one at Kakariko Town.

"Okay, so which one is Eldin?" Naruto asked Link.

"The one where Kakariko Town is" Link replied.

"Wait, did you just say Kakariko Town?" Jiraya asked. They both nodded. "I have a friend there, the shaman Renado, he must be trapped in the twilight too" The group continued onwards, but as they ran a man wearing what looked to be overalls of some kind and a red hat and a mail bag ran up to them.

"Hello, I am the famed letter carrier, also known as the Postman. I take and send letters to people all around Hyrule, I thought I would send some letters, but it is impossible to do so." the Postman said before he turned to look at Naruto. "Hey, I remember you...King Bublin, the bublin king nearly and his troops nearly killed you when you came here, good to see you still alive kid, you looked like you were going to die"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"Anyways, here's a letter for you guys" he said handing it to Link and Naruto. He then waved bye to the heroes and left. Link and Naruto read the letter and nodded.

"It seems if we receive or want to send a letter, we have to go to him" Link said and with that they continued towards Eldin. They ran and ran until they stopped at the wall of twilight that separated Kakariko Town from the world of light. However, as the shinobi were about to step into the twilight, Naruto and Link stopped them.

"Hey, what do you think you guys are doing?" Link asked.

"Yeah, only certain people, namely Link and myself, can enter the twilight" Naruto said.

"But, we want to help" Sakura said.

"Yeah dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto turned towards his teammates.

"Look guys, it's great you want to help, but you can't fight in this place, you'll just turn into floating spirits now wait out here until Link and I return" Naruto said. They all sighed.

"Fine" they replied. Naruto and Link nodded before Midna popped out of Link's shadow.

"Ready to go into the twilight?" she asked. They both nodded and then Midna floated through the twilight wall and then grabbed them with her hair in the shape of a hand, pulling them through the wall.

**Path to Kakariko Town**

Naruto and Link got up after fainting from being pulled through the wall. Then the powers of shadow surrounded them and turned them into their beasts forms, Link a black and white wolf, the symbol of the triforce emblazoned on his right paw and Naruto a four tailed golden fox, the seal visible on his stomach at all times. Midna appeared from the sky and dropped onto Link's back.

"Ah look, how lovely! The black clouds of twilight look so fetching today...I feel so much at ease here and I must say, you boys look better in these forms that your human ones" Midna said. "Okay now then mush" The two canines whined at being ordered around, but nodded and then ran along the path going full speed, killing a few twilight Deku Babas and twilight Keeses. Then Naruto and Link stumbled upon a stick in the ground. They sniffed it and then they realized it was the scent of the children, Malo, Talo, Colin and Beth.

"So whose stick is it?" Midna asked.

_"The kids from Ordon!" _they barked. Midna then mumbled a few words and then zapped Link and Naruto. "You know it's kind of annoying not understanding you, so I put a spell that allows me to understand you, now whose is it?" she asked again.

"The kids, the ones we seek, like the light spirit said" they replied. Midna nodded.

"I see, well why don't you use your senses and follow the trail" Midna suggested. Link and Naruto nodded and then their eyes glowed a ghostly green before in front of them they saw a trail of orange, the trail of the youth's scent. They continued to follow it with Midna commenting on the twilight every minute.

"I must say, twilight is the best, I just love it" she said, her fiery hair waving as Link ran.

_"If you love it so much then why don't you leave and stay in it?"_ Naruto mumbled. Midna glared.

"What did you say baby fox?" she asked in a menacing tone. Naruto gulped.

_"Nothing, nothing at all ma'am" _he replied. Midna smirked.

"I thought so" she said. They kept running until a portal formed above them and three twilight beasts fell along with the shadow entrapment spikes that sealed them within an energy field. Naruto and Link tensed their limbs, ready for battle. They both ran forward and then easily killed the first twilight beast with Naruto hitting it with a powerful Flames of the Goddesses attack. The golden flames were quite effective on it. Then Link and Midna performed the Energy Field Strike, and when the two remaining twilight beasts entered the energy field Midna made, Link shot off like a bullet and ripped through the hearts of both beasts with one preemptive strike. A portal then formed as the twilight beasts died. They continued forward a bit more before they came across a deep canyon and the place where a bridge ought to be.

"Oh great, the bridge is out, must have been the work of those twilight beasts we just killed" Midna said. Then Naruto thought for a while, while he and Link were going towards the Forest Temple, he had remembered seeing a large piece of wood resembling a broken bridge, that must be it.

_"The bridge...it's in the forest near the Temple, I remember"_ Naruto said. Midna and Link turned and smirked.

"Looks like you're not as useless as you look baby fox" Midna said. Naruto smiled until Naruto finally registered what she said.

_"HEY!"_ then Midna transported them through a portal to the Faron Woods.

**Faron Woods**

They arrived rather quickly and Midna cracked her fingers, Naruto and Link noticed they were still in their beast forms.

"You boys should be grateful, not many can travel in and out of the twilight like that" Midna said. The two canines rolled their eyes.

_"Of course, where would we be without you"_ they said. Link and Naruto then ran and found the bridge piece easily and Midna using a surprising feat of strength hoisted the bridge up using her telekinetic powers before hitting it with a blast of red energy turning it into square particles of shadow. Link and Naruto and Midna weren't too far behind.

**Back in the Twilight**

They all reappeared back where the removed piece of bridge was and Midna carefully set the bridge back into place.

"A perfect fit" Midna said. The twilight imp then patted Link on the back and looked at Naruto. "Ain't I just that great, okay wolfie, baby fox let's go" Midna said.

_"Hold on"_ Naruto said. Link paused and looked back.

"_What's the problem Naruto?" _Link asked.

_"Midna..."_ Naruto said. Midna looked at the golden fox and nodded. _"Can you please stop calling me baby fox, I'm 16 years old"_

"You stopped me for this" Midna said. Naruto glared, his blue eyes staring now Midna's red ones and he released a bit of killer intent. "Alright, I won't call you baby fox anymore, sheesh, but I have to admit you're that much of a baby and for damaging your pride, I apologize" Midna said. Naruto and Link were surprised, Midna...apologizing, what the hell happened? "Now then wolfie, fox boy, let's get going" Midna said. Naruto sighed.

_'Oh well, it's a start'_ he thought and the two canines ran in the direction of the path, still following the youth's scent until they came across a large steel gate. On the other side of the gate were two twilight bublin, both brandishing bows and arrows.

"Huh...What are they doing here?" she asked. She then took a look at the gate. "This is a pretty elaborate gate...What are they trying to keep in?...Or out?" Her one eye drifted over the gate until the red iris settled on a hole near the gate. She smiled and then patted Link on the back. "Well, I guess digging is our only way in, let's go" she said. Naruto and Link then began digging through the hole, while Midna just flew over the gate, landing on Link's back. The twilight bublin gurgled in their language before pulling out their weapons. They fired arrow, one of them had flaming arrows to its disposal. Link and Naruto dodged the attack before Naruto finally jumped and bit down for a combo of bites on the bublin. Link then jumped and performed a finisher by slamming his tail into the bublin's chest, crushing its ribs and killing it. The last one saw his companion go down and then pulled out even more arrows and fired. Link and Naruto smirked with confidence and then finished off the bublin easily.

"Okay boys let's continue onwards" Midna said as she patted Link on the head. The two continued running up the path before reaching a sign that said 'Welcome to Kakariko Town'. Upon entering they saw the shallow spring that belonged to the Light Spirit. It was then that the three twilight beasts that were acting as guards attacked. Naruto and Link fought with everything they had and managed to finish them off. Then the sound of flowing water increased as the twilight beasts died turning into a portal above the spring. Then a small cloud of light appeared along with the voice of sagely wisdom.

**"To the Heroes...who were transformed into the blue eyed beasts...in the realm of shadows...in twilight...this way"** the voice said. Naruto and Link padded their ways through the shallow pool towards the cloud of light.

**"I am...a Spirit... of Light...Heroes... chosen by the gods...Look for...my light...gather the light stolen by the shadows...into this..."** the voice spoke once again and then a Vessel of Light appeared in front of the two heroes. **"The insects of darkness...they are the form taken...By the evil that attached itself...to my scattered light...in this shadowy twilight...the shadow insects are invisible. Much as the people from your light world are...with the last of my power...I shall imprint the locations of the insects of darkness into your minds...the location of the tears that have turned into...shadow insects, but...be careful...the darkness... now hunts you."** and with that, the voice of the Light Spirit ended. Naruto and Link looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay boys, time to find those bugs, now then fox boy, don't get too scared" Midna said with a snicker. Naruto growled a little as he and Link set off for the house where the first few tears were which happened to be right in front of them.

"_Oh shut up Midna"_

"No, I don't feel like it" Midna said. Naruto's eye twitched.

_"You really want to make every moment you have in the twilight an opportunity to make my life a living hell don't you?"_ Naruto asked. Midna smiled.

"Yes"

**(A/N: That's chapter 4 hoped you liked it. Next they will search for the insects of Darkness, Naruto and Link finally meet the someone/something that caused Naruto's memory loss in the beginning and also it's time to head to Death Mountain for the second Fused Shadow. Tune in Next time for Chapter 5:Fight with King Bublin, Climb to Death Mountain. Please review this chapter when reading, if you do not I will send a transvestite into your room and have them rape you)**


	5. Chapter 5:Fight with King Bulbin,Climb

Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess

Chapter 4**:**Fight with King Bulbin, Climb to Death Mountain

**(A/N: Well this is chapter 5 of this story. Please continue to read and review my stories, I really want a lot of reviews for this story before the tenth chapter-K.D)**

**"_"- Light Spirit/ Kyuubi/ Ancient Hero**

_'_'- Naruto's flashbacks or memories being remembered/ Link's and Naruto's voice when in the twilight_

"_"- Spirits of the people trapped in twilight realm

_**Last Time on Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess**_

_"Okay boys, time to find those bugs, now then fox boy, don't get too scared" Midna said with a snicker. Naruto growled a little as he and Link set off for the house where the first few tears were which happened to be right in front of them._

_"Oh shut up Midna"_

_"No, I don't feel like it" Midna said. Naruto's eye twitched._

_"You really want to make every moment you have in the twilight an opportunity to make my life a living hell don't you?" Naruto asked. Midna smiled._

_"Yes"_

_**Now**_

The three heroes walked in front of the door that led inside the house. Link and Naruto pushed against it, but it was locked.

_"It's locked"_ Naruto said.

_"Yeah, but there's no other way to get in"_ Link said. The two canines and Midna then walked around to the other side of the house. Midna then got an idea.

"Hey look over there" Midna said, "we can jump from this tree to that small piece of galvanize and then jump to the main roof" she suggested.

_"Good idea"_ Link said. They walked over to the tree and then Midna used the super jump ability and they jumped from the tree to the galvanize to the roof of the house. Link and Naruto looked around, there was nothing there, but a few wooden boards on the roof.

"Great, there still isn't anyway inside" Link grumbled and then he walked on top of the wooden floor 's when the boards began to creak and crack from the stress due to Link's weight. Naruto and Link's ears perked up at the sound and then Link looked at his blonde fox companion.

_"Uh Oh"_ he said and then floor broke and he fell through the roof and into the house. Midna had floated off of Link and she and Naruto watched Link fall with a painful "Oof".

"Hmm, seems wolfy found our way in fox boy" Midna said with a giggle and then she climbed onto Naruto's back and the four tailed fox jumped down and landed firmly on his feet. Link and Naruto and Midna looked around and noticed a few number of floating green fireballs indicating that there were some souls trapped here in the twilight.

"Okay boys, there's a few souls here let's see who they are" Midna said. Naruto and Link then focused their senses and their eyes took on a green hue. Their eyes widened when they saw the bodies of the children, Beth, Malo, Talo and Colin. With then was a man who was wearing a mask that is used for welding and there was also a tall indian man wearing the robes of a shaman and an aisan looking girl next to Beth who wore a similar clothing to the shaman.

"Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere...They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll FEAST!" the man wearing the blast mask said. Talo looked up at the shaman with a look of fear upon his face. The shaman looked down and Talo and gave a reassuring smile.

"We are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease" the shaman said. The man with the blast mask lifted the mask up to reveal his face, the man was wearing a a pair of glasses and had red hair on the sides and back of his head as well as a goatee and a mustache of the same colour.

"Oh yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you..." the man said. The shaman gave a little glare at the red haired man, but returned to comforting Talo. "They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh?" Once they attack, it's OVER!" Naruto and Link were glaring at the man as he continued to speak.

_"This guy, he has such a negative attitude, he's scaring the children"_Naruto said. Talo was a perfect example of Naruto's sentence. The man continued talking.

"Remember that lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'!" Beth began to shiver with fear and Colin's and Malo's eyes darted about as if waiting for one of the twilight beasts to come out and attack. "...You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be..." the shaman turned and glared at the man before he could finish that sentence.

"BARNES!" the shaman yelled. The man with the negative attitude, now identified as Barnes, looked shocked at the shaman's outburst and then scowled before looking away. Beth then began to cry, her sobs echoing throughout the room. The shaman heaved a sigh as he looked at Barnes. Barnes looked shocked before pulling his blast shield over his face and slumped down to the ground. Barnes then crawled closer to where the children and the shaman were sitting.

"Look Renado..."Barnes said to the shaman known as Renado, "All I mean to say is that it's risky here too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?" Renado became silent for a moment.

"There is...a cellar" he said. Barnes suddenly became jumpy at the word 'cellar'. He scrambled over to Renado and when he looked up his blast shield flew up to reveal his face.

"WHAT? You've got a CELLAR? Where's the entrance man?"Barnes asked. "The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all of the candles have been lit..." Renado explained. Barnes immediately pulled out a flaming stick from only the gods know where and then lit the pot of ash in the middle of the room. However, the Asian girl next to Beth spoke up.

"I would not do that if I were you..." Barnes fell to the floor in surprise from the voice. He then turned to the girl, Renado's daughter. " When father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside..." she said. Barnes began to freak out and then scrambled back to the window in fear. Colin walked over to the crying Beth and knelt down.

"It's okay Beth, don't cry" Colin said and reached his hand out to comfort her, but Beth slapped away his hand and turned away and cried some more. "Link and Naruto will save us all!" Colin said in a determined voice. Beth stopped crying at the mention of the two heroes' names, Malo and Talo turned to look at their wimpy friend. Everyone was silent and Barnes looked just plain confused. "...I can feel it..." Link and Naruto blinked and continued to survey the scene, oh how they wished for everyone to see them and call out to them. Midna smiled, revealing her sharp teeth.

"These kids knew you'd come to save them! What heroes you two are!" Midna said. " How sad, to be right in front of somebody and not be noticed at all...Eee hee hee! You boys are chosen bv the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster, when you enter the twilight" Midna chuckled a bit at that before continuing. " And no one knows what you have done...You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever...You boys are the types to worry about everything, I can tell...but don't fret over Princess Zelda! She chose this state of affairs, after all...Anyways what's with having to light candles to get to the basement? Not very subtle is it...So what are you going to do now, my lonely little heroes?" Midna asked with a chuckle as she patted Link on the back. The wolf and fox ignored their twilite companion and then Link walked pver and took up the stick which Barnes had lit. He went to the burning pot of ash and then lit the stick on both ends. Link ran up the stairs to where the candles were and then he jumped across, lightning candles as he landed on every platform. When all the candles were lit, Link ran down the stairs to meet up with Naruto. It was then that the statue in the middle of the room began to shift, the statue of the Light Spirit, Eldin moved to the side to reveal a space below, the basement. Link and Naruto jumped down into the basement and ran along the tunnel leading to the spacious part of the basement. Then Naruto smelt something and he saw a spark of purple electricity. He activated his senses and he quickly cowered behind Link.

_"Link, there are bugs here"_ he said pointing a paw towards the left side of the room. Link activated his senses and saw not one, not two, but three insects of darkness in the same room.

_"Well isn't this a lucky break, three bugs in the same room"_ Link said with a smirk. He bared his teeth before leaping at the insects, killing all three with swift moves. The three tears of light floated around before they were absorbed into the Vessel of Light that Midna held. They then used the super jump to climb the scafffolding and arrived in a graveyard of some kind. Naruto and Link looked around the graveyard and activate their senses, searching for insects. They killed a few twilight Keeses before continuing to search for insects. Then Link saw something moving underground.

**With the Konoha Ninja**

"Oh dear Kami, we've been waiting forever" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, aren't Link and Naruto doing anything yet?" Sakura asked also fed up of waiting for so long.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure they are fine" Kakashi said.

"Besides, Kakariko Village as well as the mountains, and the roads leading to it are quite large so they have a lot of ground to cover" Jiraya said. There was silence and then everyone sighed from boredom.

**Back with Naruto and Link**

_"Naruto, help me dig will you?"_Link asked and then Naruto and Link began digging at the ground before an insect popped out of the ground and shocked Link. Link began to spasm momentarily, but Naruto, surprisingly bit the bug and killed it and the tear was absorbed into the Vessel of Light. Link stopped spasming and got up, shaking his head.

_"Naruto...you killed a bug?"_ Link said and asked at the same time. Naruto chuckled and blushed a bit.

_"Yeah, I guess I did"_ the four tailed fox said happily. They left the graveyard and proceeded to kill the insects located withing Kakariko Village itself. A lot of them were found, but as they were going into a house below, the located above Naruto and Link.

_"Hey Link, there are three more, from the Light Spirit's locations, are above us on a path nearby, I'll go get those you and Midna get the ones down here"_ Naruto said. Link nodded and then he and Naruto split up. Link burst through the glass window of a house and turned on his senses. His glowing green eyes looking for the insects of the shadows. He quickly spotted them and killed them before taking the tears. It was then that he heard an explosion that was heard from far above he and Midna.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT FOX BOY DO?" Midna yelled. Link quickly rushed out through a window and exited the building heading for the direction of where he heard the explosion.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had climbed a large incline, killing some twilight Keeses and twilight birds. He then arrived at the place where the bugs were located, a small shack. He used his senses to find a soft spot of dirt that he could use to dig into the house. He dug in and then he saw a few sparks of electricity from the fireplace. Naruto smirked and then took up a stick on the ground and lit it from the torch on the wall. He lit up the fireplace and burned the bug. But the bug began to scuttle around the room burning the building. Naruto then noticed something...the building was covered with explosives. Naruto took off like a shot, digging back outside and then ran for it. he covered his ears and waited. BOOOM! A loud explosion echoed throughout the area. Naruto looked at himself to make sure he was okay, then he turned to see the smoking wreckage of the shack, it was now just a bunch of burning lumber and three Tears of Light floated, shining in the twilight scene.

_'Damn it...Link and Midna...especially Midna...are going to murder me drag me back from hell and murder me again' he thought._

_"NARUTO!"_ a masculine and feminine voice yelled to him. Naruto turned to see Wolf Link with Midna on his back, running up to him._"Naruto, are you okay?"_ Link asked.

_"It wasn't my fault, the shack was full of explosives, I killed the bugs by setting them on fire, I had no idea there WERE any explosives in the shack and then BOOM and then"_ Naruto began to hyperventilate as Link and Midna watched him.

"I think he's okay" Midna said.

_"Naruto calm down, we're not mad at you just a bit freaked out from you blowing up a building...oh look Tears of Light"_Link said excitedly as he, with Midna on his back ran towards the Tears. The shining blue lights were put into the Vessel and then they headed towards the final place where the last insects were. On a place called Death Mountain. The two canines and Midna ran up the path leading to the mountain, geysers lined the walls and were also scattered along the ground. One insect was found and killed along the way also. As they ran, they spotted a white stone with a hole in it and when the wind blew, their sensitive ears picked up on a song, like that of a howling wolf was heard. That was when Link's eyes widened.

_'Stones...song of the wind...that was that gladiator guy was talking about...these stones'_ Link thought. He then looked at Naruto and Midna, telling them to just back away for a few seconds.

"Why wolfy, what's up with this rock?" she asked. Link ignored her and then closed his blue eyes and listened to the sound of the wind. The song was relayed through his ears and then he began to howl in tune with the stone. When the tune was howled, Link fell unsconscious. The black and white wolf woke up to find himself on a ledge, floating in the night sky as the full moon hung there like a shining disc. In front of him, Link spotted a forest, to his left was a group of snow covered mountains, behind him a mountain of fire, a volcano and to his right on a green ledge made of leaves was the golden wolf. Its red eye staring at Link and nodded. Link nodded back before he started to howl the tune he heard from the stone. The golden wolf howled in harmony to Link's song, a wonderful sound echoed throughout the sky of the world the two wolves were in and then it ended. The golden white wolf panted.

**"Let teaching of old pass to you...Take sword in hand and find me..."** the golden wolf spoke before he got up and jumped off the ledge. A flash of light blinded Link and he woke up to see Naruto and Midna staring at him.

_"You okay there Link?"_

"Yeah wolfy, you blacked out on us back there" Midna said with a bit of concern for the wolf. Link got up and shook his head, then an image appeared in his head, the golden wolf in front of a spring. Link recognized that spring, it was Ordon Spring. That was where he was to meet the golden wolf.

"Yeah I'm fine come on let's go we have to restore light to this place and free the kids" Link said. Naruto nodded and Midna took her place back on Link's back. They ran for a while before the three of them arrived at a large drop, but Link spotted some rocks they could use to jump down. When they reached the bottom, they discovered that where they were standing was the remnants of a hot spring. As they landed, the three of them spotted four twilight beasts, shaking their dreadlocks as they patrolled their area, however Link and Naruto hadn't seen the fourth. Then Link and Naruto charged, black pillars descended and trapped the three of them in an energy field. The three twilight beasts charged, but Link and Naruto struck out with fierce blows before killing all three of them by having Link attack with the Midna one hit K.O move. Link and Naruto smiled, but then a roar echoed from he fourth twilight beast.

"There's another one?" Midna asked in surprise. Her one eye surveyed the area before she spotted the fourth one in a corner. "Fox boy, go get that fourth one, it's over there. Wolfy and I will get these three" she commanded as the three other beasts rose to their feet. Naruto nodded and then he ran directly towards the fourth, but an energy field appeared when he crashed into it. Naruto rubbed his head, that thing really hurt. He then traced a path before finding an opening in the energy shield. Naruto growled and ran towards the fourth twilight beast. His four tails were ignited with golden flames. Naruto jumped and performed a front flip, using his flip to build up momentum for his attack.

"FLAMES OF THE GODDESSES!" he yelled and then he struck home. The twilight beast died from the attack and then when Link noticed this he activated the Midna 1 hit K.O move and Midna shocked them all with red lightning bolts as the magic field surrounded themselves and the three beasts. Midna then let go of the rubbery magic strings that acted as a homing device between Link and the beasts. Link howled and then he bit through the hearts of all three beasts causing them to fall to the ground dead. The twilight beasts exploded and formed a portal of dark blue and black in the twilight sky. Link and Naruto panted and paused to catch their breath before continuing. They had found another twilight insect on the side of a black crate leading higher up the mountain. Naruto killed it and that left only one more tear to go. They climbed up the mountain and landed in another deep canyon where the last insect and a few twilight rat-fish were crawling about. However, this was more difficult to do since there were molten hot rocks descending towards them. They were struck by both the twilight beings and the fire rocks of death before they finally killed the damn thing. The last Tear of Light was absorbed and the Vessel of Light began to glow a bright blue colour.

**With the Konoha Ninja**

The Wall of Twilight disappeared before their very eyes and the sky changed from the dull colours of twilight to the bright blue of the world of Light.

"Look they've done it" Sakura exclaimed.

"Come we have to get a move on and catch up with Link and the dobe" Sasuke said.

"Right, let's go" Kakashi said and they headed up the path to Kakariko Village.

**Kakariko Village- Spring of Eldin**

Naruto and Link were transported back to the spring where the Light Spirit of Kakariko had made its home. The Vessel of Light floated away from the two heroes of the gods and landed with a 'plip' in the middle of the spring. Midna got up and then reverted into her shadow form as light returned to the area. The twilight sky disappeared, the water returned and became a clearer colour in the Spring and Naruto and Link transformed back into their human forms. Their weapons strapped onto their backs, Link still in his green tunic worn over his long sleeved white shirt and long white pants with brown boots and Naruto in his black long sleeved shirt which he wore underneath and orange vest and dark blue pants with black ninja sandals and his Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Aw I was just starting to have fun!" Midna whined, but then she giggled. "Don't forget that Fused Shadow! Eee hee hee, See you later boys" she said and then disappeared into Link's shadow. The water turned from clear to a holy golden colour, the patterns on the rocks began to glow a light blue colour. A large ball of pure light rose up from the spring and then a giant pair of wings formed. The wings were shown to be connected to the phantasm of an owl and the Light Spirit flapped it wings a bit before clutching the ball of light in its talons. The owl looked down at Link and Naruto.

**"My name is Eldin. I am one of the Light Spirits of Hyrule, I am the spirit that guards these lands. O great heroes chosen by the gods..."** Eldin paused and then pointed his head in the direction of the lava covered peaks of Death Mountain. Naruto and Link followed the Light Spirit's gaze. **"The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil."** Naruto and Link turned their attention back to Eldin as the great owl turned back towards them. **"You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them. Good luck and may the goddesses of Hyrule watch over you...chosen heroes of the gods. Farewell"** Edlin then folded his wings and disappeared in a shower of golden light. The waters turned back clear and the patterns of the rocks stopped glowing, turning back to normal. Naruto and Link looked at each other before turning to walk out of the shallow spring. As they walked, the door to Renado's house opened and the two blondes turned to see Colin along with the other children behind them looking at them.

"Link...Naruto?" Colin asked. Talo then ran and pushed Colin down and ran towards the elder boys. Beth and Malo walked past the downed boy and went up to Link and Naruto.

"HA HA HA! See, Beth! I TOLD you Link would save us!" Talo yelled at the taller girl. Link and Naruto smiled down at them before they looked away from them and smiled at Colin. Colin looked up and laughed as he got up and ran towards the small group.

"So Talo, were you scared without us?" Link asked with a smirk. Talo looked flabbergasted.

"Of course not, maybe Colin was, he's a wimp, but me..." Talo paused when he saw Naruto looking at him angrily. Talo sweated a bit from Naruto's heated gaze.

"Talo...you can't go insulting people from their looks, it's probably from you always picking on him that has made him so withdrawn. Colin is stronger than he appears to be and that strength will be revealed when the time comes" Naruto said. The group was silent as they looked at Naruto. Renado, his daughter and Barnes walked towards the group also. Renado then spoke.

"...So you two are the ones from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Renado asked. Link and Naruto nodded and smirked at the shaman. "We are well met, I am Renado, shaman of this town and this..." Renado gestured to his left. Barnes raised his blast shield and smiled thinking Renado was about to tell them about him, " this is my daughter Luda" the asian girl next to Barnes, Luda turned and showed a smile at the two blondes. Barnes frowned and his shoulders drooped. The bomb maker walked away.

'Why is Renado so mean to me?' he thought. Colin turned and looked up at the shaman.

"The beasts took us and left us to die...but Mr. Renado found us" Colin said.

Renado then said "At first I couldn't believe they had come from so distant, a place as the Ordona Province…" Colin nodded before saying "Yeah, I… We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured and then… Until now.. It's been like…"

"A Nightmare…" Malo finished for Colin

Link nodded, "Things have been pretty bad since you guys were kidnapped" the green tunic wearing hero said. Colin nodded.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up…" Renado nodded \and then spoke

"Mmm… Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships… The dark beasts attacked but..." Renado turned to face the molten peaks of Death Mountain, "... even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain dwelling Goron tribe…" Naruto and Link looked to the mountain and heard

"They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now... they refuse to permit us entry into their mines…" Renado said "It strains the limits of belief… To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly…. It makes me wonder is something in those mines is the cause of this change.." Naruto and Link looked at each other and nodded knowing what they must do, but the heard "In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend...I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is not telling what may happen to us here… But it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart…" the children then looked up to Link and Naruto with hope in their eyes.

"Come, we will stay at my house for the meantime, you both must be exhausted from your journey" Renado said.

"Come to think of it, yes, yes we are" Link said. They all walked into Renado's house for some tea and cookies. All was silent except for the slurping of tea from Link and the crunching of the cookies.

"So guys, how did you all hold up without us when the twili...I mean dark monsters...attacked?" Naruto asked, not wanting to reveal the existence of the twilight to the children.

"Oh...me I was fine...Beth and Colin were scared, but I was brave as ever" Talo said. Beth hit him over the head for insulting her and Colin just looked down in sadness. He was always bullied by Talo, Naruto noticed the glum look on Colin.

"Look Talo...Colin might have been scared, but one time you will all see...that Colin is a warrior at heart...he has hidden abilities and strengths that many children his age might not have. His potential just needs to be unlocked, just wait and see. Isn't that right...Colin?" Naruto asked. Colin looked at Naruto in surprise, Naruto had never said this to him or anyone for that matter.

"Y-Y-Yeah" Colin stuttered. Malo, Talo and Beth all looked at Colin wondering if what Naruto said was true.

"Link...you okay, you look like you have a lot on your mind" Malo asked. Link looked up from staring into his cup of tea.

"Huh, what about my pink dress?" he asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You've been awfully quiet Link, a rupee for your thoughts" Naruto said. Link sighed and then leaned in whispered into Naruto's ear.

"It's just that...I think it's a Fused Shadow at work that's what caused the Goron's to go berserk on the village, maybe you and I should go and check it out" Link whispered. Naruto nodded.

"You're right, it would be advantageous to us if we took a look at what we're dealing with first" Naruto said. Naruto then stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Okay Link let's go" Naruto announced. Link sighed and then he and Naruto ran out the door in the direction of Death Mountain.

"Where are you guys going?" Beth called out.

"To Death Mountain, we're going to see what's wrong with the Gorons" Link yelled back, "We'll be back in a bit, don't worry" Renado hen chose this time to walk out of the basement and saw the two boys running in the direction of the Goron mines on Death Mountain. Renado sighed.

"Stay here children, I'll go wait for them when they come back injured" Renado said and left the house.

**A few minutes Later**

Link and Naruto leaned on their swords like crutches as they hobbled down the path from Death Mountain.

"Now I know why they call it Death Mountain" Naruto groaned as he cracked his strained neck and back bones. Link cracked his bones too and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I think I nearly dislocated my hip when we fell" Link said. The two boys then scowled as they saw a chuckling Renado waiting for them at the bottom.

"Oh shut up Renado, I'd like to see you try it" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, I saw you two going up towards the mountain and was worried about your expected outcome and I was right, your outcome was extreme pain" Renado said.

"Look here, Renado we really need to get to the mines, do you have anyway...anyway at all to beat those giant rock people?" Naruto asked. Renado thought for a while.

They recognize only strength! A normal person could never persuade them…" Naruto sighed and said "Then how are we going to get up there then?" Renado thought for a while and then smiled.

"But…. I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust…" Link and Naruto's eyes widened and they smiled at the shaman before they both asked the same question.

"Who...who is it?" Renado then spoke "His name is Bo… You both may know him as the mayor of your hometown Ordon…" their eyes widened.

"Old Bo, the mayor...fattest guy we know...you have to be joking" Link said. Renado shook his head. The three of them went back to the house and saw four figures running up to them. It was Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. Renado smiled as he saw them.

"Jiraya, Kakashi, old friends, it has been so long since you last visited me" Renado said as he hugged the two shinobi.

"I don't remember" Kakashi said. Jiraya smiled and then shook Renado's hand.

"So what brings you shinobi to Hyrule?" Renado asked.

"Oh well, we're here in case Naruto needs us" Jiraya said. Naruto growled, he hated when people helped him.

"Naruto, why what's wrong with him?" Renado asked.

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Sasuke asked. Renado looked at the young Uchiha.

"Told me what and by the way who are you two?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and the pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno" Sasuke replied, "and as for what Naruto didn;t tell you, is that he has had amnesia for the past months, we were on a mission and then he ran off. He disappeared and we searched for months, but we had no luck until Mayor Bo of Ordon Village alerted us of his presence" Sasuke explained. Renado was shocked.

"The boy...an amnesiac, he displays no symptoms whatsoever of being one though" Renado said. Naruto cleared his throat loudly and told everyone to quiet down. Everyone was silent and they looked at Naruto who seemed to be listening to something.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Shhh, I hear something too" Link said. Their beast forms had seemed to pass off their enhanced hearing onto their human forms as well probably as a side effect. Then Naruto and Link were confused, for along the path ahead they heard the sound of...hooves? Everyone turned when they heard the sound of galopping hooves and they all widened their eyes when they saw four bublins and with those bublins were two horses. The first was a brown horse with white hair around its four ankles and a silvery mane, the second horse was a reddish brown and had a mane as black a raven's feathers. The bublins were jerked forward and fell on the ground before the horses ran over their bodies and killed them. Naruto and Link called out to the horses, but Epona and Kyuu wouldn't listen and continued to charge. The two of them rolled out of the way before they could get trampled.

"Quick Link, get those horses!" Naruto cried. Link and Naruto ran towards the horses, Link at the brown one, Naruto the reddish brown one. The horses immediately became alarmed as they thought there were more bublins on their backs. The horses reared back on their hind legs, nearly knocking the two boys off, but they grabbed the reins and held on for their lives. Colin then ran out to see the two heroes trying to wrangle the two animals.

"Whose horses are these?" Sasuke asked. Colin looked up at Sasuke and then back at the horses.

"Those horses belong to Link and Naruto, Link's is Epona and Naruto's is named Kyuu" Colin stated. The four shinobi looked at the young boy with puzzled looks.

"Why name the horse Kyuu?" Sakura asked. Colin shrugged.

"No idea, all he said that the name fitted the stubborn thing" They all turned back to see Link had calmed Epona, but Kyuu was still running rampant.

'True, that horse seems to be as stubborn as his master' Kakakshi thought. When the boys calmed the horses, Epona and Kyuu whinnied in excitement at seeing their masters again.

"Good to see you guys too" Link said patting his horse's nose. Then Midna popped up from Link's shadow and giggled.

"Well looks like you boys aren't too shabby as wranglers now?" Midna said, "well let's go, Ordon awaits" and then Midna retreated back into the shadow before anyone saw her. The two boys rode their horses towards the four shinobi, Renado and Colin.

"Well guys, we have to go to Ordon to talk to old man Bo, will you watch the kids for us?" Link asked.

"Sure thing, Link, Naruto just come back quickly" Sakura said and then waved goodbye as the two blondes rode off towards Ordon Village. The two horses galloped at full speed, easily clearing the large black iron gate, crossed the bridge and arrived in Hyrule Field. The boys decided to slow things down a bit as the horses looked a bit tired and who could blame them from the day they must have had.

"You okay Kyuu, you're not as energetic as you used to be" Naruto said with concern. The black maned horse snorted in disbelief as if to relate his shock at his master's choice of words. Kyuu whinnied before taking off like a shot.

"Hey, Naruto wait up!" Link called and snapped Epona's reins making Epona run faster after the two. Kyuu stoppe galloping for a while and then turned his head slightly to looked at his master who was clutching his chest from nearly having a heart attack.

"Okay, Kyuu you're fine I get it...just don't...do that again" Naruto said. Kyuu trotted slowly and saw Epona and Link about to catch up to them.

"Naruto, what the hell? Why did Kyuu just bolt off like that?" Link asked. Naruto caught his breath and glared at his steed.

"I don't know, but I think this horse is out to kill me" Naruto growled. Kyuu whinnied as if to laugh at Naruto.

"Oh, shut up" Naruto told his horse. The rest of the trip was in utter silence as Link and Naruto crossed the bridge from Faron Woods to Ordon Spring. As Link and Naruto arrived at the gate of Ordon Spring, Link was suddenly hit with a splitting headache and stopped Epona, then the image of the golden wolf appeared in his mind. The headache went away and Naruto and Kyuu looked at Link.

"You okay there Link?" Naruto asked. Link nodded.

"Hold on Naruto, come, there's something in the spring" Link said and then turned Epona to walked through the waters of the spring and the gate was not repaired, splinters from the encounter with King Bublin remained. Link and Naruto then turned to the right and the sound of panting echoed across the sky. Naruto and Link looked to see the golden wolf standing there as if it was expecting them. The wolf's red eye glared at them as the wolf got into a striking pose. Naruto was about to draw his swords, but a headache suddenly ran through his skull, causing him immense pain and he was knocked out.

"NARUTO!" Link yelled and then drew his sword and readied his shield, the wolf was suddenly upon him and a bright flash of light was revealed before Link's eyes.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto got up to see himself in front of the cage of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Hey Kyuubi" Naruto greeted the nine tailed behemoth. The giant fox walked up to the bars of the cage before changing into the form of Naruto with red eyes, nine fox tails swishing behind him , fangs poking through his mouth and blonde hair with red streaks.

**"Welcome back...Naruto. Good to see you alive"** Kyuubi joked.

"Hmmm, the Kyuubi with a sense of humour, never would have pictured it" Naruto said with a smirk. The red haired clone of Naruto scowled before getting serious.

**"Okay gaki, here's the thing, you are now able to learn the second skill that will aid you in the quest to save Hyrule and the Elemental Nations. The power of wind manipulation."** Kyuubi said. Naruto looked confused.

"Wind manipulation, you mean like bend it to my will?" he asked.

**"In a way, yes, but no. When you manipulate wind you are able to take the chakra you have and make it like that of a wind, slicing air currents that can be incorporated into your sword's blades and allow their cutting capabilities to increase ten fold and can help you when you remember your five other secret techniques"** the Kyuubi-Naruto said. Naruto nodded before a slight headache occurred.

_-Naruto's Memory-_

_Naruto stood in a clearing with a man with brown hair, black eyes, a metallic frame of somekind that outlined the man's face and wore the jonin uniform, along with Kakashi._

_"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what am I learning today?" Naruto asked._

_"Well Naruto, today you will be learning to use shape and nature chakra manipulation" Kakashi said. Naruto looked confused. "Okay you see Naruto, shape manipulation is the art in which you are able to make chakra into a shape. Nature Manipulation on the other hand is when you convert your chakra into your chakra's natural element and use to help make jutsus" Kakashi explained._

_"Great, so let's start this shape manipulation thing" Naruto said, eager to start his training. Kakashi chuckled and Naruto looked very confused now._

_"Naruto, you've already mastered that. It's a jutsu you use often" Kakashi said._

_"Kagebunshin?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed and then held out his right hand and chakra swirled into his palm and a ball of tightly compressed chakra was formed. Naruto's eyes widened._

_"That's the...Kakashi-sensei you know the..."_

Naruto looked confused as he continued to remember, because the name of that chakra ball technique was somehow becoming mute to him everytime he or Kakashi were to say its name.

_"So how do I do Nature Manipulation?" Naruto asked. Kakashi then reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a piece of paper._

_"This before Naruto, is no ordinary paper. It's a special chakra absorbing paper that is able to figure out the chakra nature of a ninja" Kakashi explained._

_'Chakra Nature' Naruto thought._

_"Well Naruto as you know there are five elements, fire, earth, water, wind and lightning. When chakra is pumped into this piece of paper, something will happen that will let you know your chakra nature. If the paper is burned, the chakra is of a fire nature. If it is soaked, water, if it is turned to dust, earth, if it is crumpled, lightning and if it's cut in half, wind" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and then took the piece of paper and placed it on his hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated before pumping some chakra into the paper. Naruto opened his eyes to see the paper cut in half._

_"Seems my element is wind" Naruto said cheerfully._

_"Okay, now that you know your chakra nature, you must now master the art of converting your chakra into the element. For wind, you must cut a leaf in half...only with chakra" Kakashi said. Kakashi then held up his hand and a plume of blue chakra appeared._

_"Now you see Naruto, the art of conversion is actually not that hard, but it is still challenging. Now then my nature is lightning so you see the chakra here. This is ordinary chakra, but when I change it to lightning nature..." Kakashi's hand was suddenly surrounded by blue sparks of electricity before they died down. "This plus the...was what resulted in the formation of my Raikiri and Chidori"_

_-End Memory-_

"I remember how to do it" Naruto said as he looked at his Kyuubified form. Kyuubi nodded and then took out a leaf from absolutely nowhere.

**"You know what I want you to do then, cut this leaf in half with chakra"**the great bijuu said. Naruto caught the leaf as it was thrown to him and began his exercise.

**Meanwhile with Link**

Link groaned as he got up. He dusted off his green tunic and white pants. The golden wolf was behind him and as Link turned, the wolf howled and changed into the form of the ancient hero, the gladiator. His single red eye, looked at Link.

**"So we meet again"**the gladiator looking warrior spoke. Link looked around to find himself in the misty world of his training area, and he never noticed it before, but a large replication of the great Hyrule Castle stood in all its glory behind the ancient hero.

"So it seems" Link replied.

**"You have a little more of the look of a hero than you did before...Do you feel ready to earn your next skill?"** the ancient hero of Time asked. Link nodded.

"I do" the green tunic wearing blonde replied.

**"Very well...But before we begin I must test you to ensure you have mastered the last skill I taught you...the Ending Blow. Now then come at me!"** the red eyed skeletal gladiator cried. The two warriors drew their blades and readied their shields. The ancient hero struck with a powerful vertical slash that caused a large boom to form as his sword came into contact with the spot where Link was. Link had jumped to the side and then attacked with a horizontal slash to his mentor's stomach, followed by a downward diagonal attack and then knocked the gladiator to the ground with a powerful spin attack. Then Link put on his shield and with a mighty battle cry, the young hero jumped and positioned the blade of his sword downward. The blade pierced through his master's stomach. The gladiator cried out in pain before Link withdrew his sword and sheathed it. The ancient hero got up and nodded in approval.

**"Excellent. It appears you are certainly capable of learning my lost art. Very well my second skill is...the Shield Attack! Let it be hewn into your mind!"** the ancient hero spoke. Link nodded as he listened to his mentor's instructions of this new hidden skill.

**"No matter how well tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armour or bears a shield, the sword will do it no harm. When facing such a foe, clutch your shield tightly in your hand and then thrust your shield against the defenses of your enemy thus giving you the opening to take them down, try it. You have learned much, so I am sure you will know the moment when you can do the shield attack"**the armour clad skeleton said. Link nodded and then the two crossed swords as a sign of trust between them. The two swordsmen attacked each other. The gladiator attacked with a spin attack, but Link quickly ducked underneath the attack and tried a jump strike. The gladiator raised his shield and blocked the incoming strike before trying to counter with a vertical slash. Link quickly parried the blow and then used a spin attack. The gladiator blocked the blow and then two separated. A few seconds of circling each other, Link neared his master and then thrust his shield forward. The ancient hero was knocked off balance from the shield attack and then Link performed a powerful diagonal slash sending the skeleton back. The ancient hero seemed to smile and nodded in approval.

**"Excellent! Open a hole in your enemy's defenses and use your sword to strike without hesitation!"** the gladiator looked at his apprentice before turning and walked away to stand a bit farther away from his blonde haired apprentice. **"The shield attack I have just taught you can also be used to repel an enemy's projectile attacks! Would you practice?"**

"Of course master" Link said eagerly. The armoured hero nodded.

**"Then repel my magical attack with your shield attack!"**the ancient hero spoke. Link nodded and got ready. The gladiator held his sword above his head and a golden ball of magical energy was quickly formed.

'I wonder if I can do that?' Link thought. He then returned to the task at hand and saw the golden energy attack nearing him. Link quickly thrust out his shield and sent the attack back at the ancient hero causing him to stagger backward.

**"Perfect! When your enemies assail you with projectiles, this how you will defeat them with ease! Done! you have learned the second of my hidden skills, the shield attack!"**Link nodded and as proof of his mastery he performed the Shield Attack once more before strapping back his shield and expertly twirling his sword before sheathing it.

**"But I have five more hidden skills to teach you...in time. The path to becoming a true hero is a long one, but once you have grasped all the hidden skills you shall be worthy of walking it. You muster persist on the lonely path of the sword to obtain true courage and earn the strength to conquer the evils of this world. Do not forget your disciploine with the blade before we meet again!"** the ancient hero said. Link nodded and a bright flash blinded his vision.

**Ordon Spring**

Link and Naruto groaned as they got up. Apparently while they were learning their new techniques, they had fallen off Epona and Kyuu respectively.

"So Link, anything new that you learned?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course, now come on we gotta get to Bo's house fast" Naruto advised. The two blondes mounted their steeds and the two horses took off towards their home...Ordon Village.

**Ordon Village**

The two heroes quickly arrived in Ordon and in front of the Mayor's house. Naruto and Link got off Kyuu and Epona before knocking on the door. The wooden door opened to reveal the fa Mayor Bo of Ordon.

"What, who are...wait a minute Link...Naruto...is that you?" he asked.

"Miss us Bo?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin.

"Of course I did, you two sure look different with your change in clothes, almost didn't recognize you both, come on in" Bo said. The two teenagers walked into the place where Naruto first regained his first memory...his name.

"So anything new?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, we went to Kakariko Village and we found the children, they are all safe. They are staying with the village's shaman Renado." Link explained. Bo nodded.

"Good, that's good to hear, Renado's a good friend of mine"

"Yeah, we also heard from him that you bested the Goron's. How did you do that?" Naruto said. Bo chuckled as he remembered his youth.

"Ah yes, I was the only one to have ever bested a Goron, Jiraya too, but I was the first member of the land of Hyrule" Bo said.

"So will you show us?" Link asked.

"Sure, follow me" the Mayor said. The three walked into a back room and entered to find themselves in a small room that looked like a dojo of some kind along with a small sumo wrestling ring in it.

"The Gorons test their strength against themselves or others by the art of sumo wrestling, now I'm gonna teach you guys the basics and then you'll fight me as practice" Bo said. Naruto and Link nodded and they listened as Bo explained the rules and what moves you should use in sumo wrestling.

"Well, now that you boys have gotten a good grasp of the theory, let's put that theory into practice" Bo said. The three males removed their shirts, shoes and hats/hitai-ates leaving on only their pants. Naruto and Link were in very good shape, both sporting toned muscles and a six pack, Bo had muscles too, but his stomach...he had a keg (A/N: Beer humour lol).

"Now then let's go!" Bo cried as he stepped up into the ring. Link went first and after three tries, he managed to push Bo out of the ring. Naruto took his turn and due to being slightly less stronger than Link, he took four tries to best Bo.

"Well boys, that's all, oh Link here's a gift for you." Bo said as he showed the two boys a large chest. As they put on their clothes, the boys walked over to the large blue and gold treasure chest. "It was what helped me to beat the Gorons and Link, I want you to have it"

"Open it, Open it!" Naruto urged. Link opened the chest to reveal a pair of boots, but these boots were made out of pure iron.

"These are the Iron Boots, they increase your weight, and since Gorons are quite heavy compared to humans, it should allow you to best them. Oh, but don't tell Renado, those boots are a secret" Bo said. Link nodded and took the Iron Boots out of the chest. Then when Bo's back was turned, Link had Midna store it away in her twilight pocket dimension.

"Hey where'd they go?" Bo asked, seeing the boots disappeared.

"I would tell you...but then I'd have to kill you!" Link said with an icy tone. The room was then filled with laughter. "No, but seriously, I cant tell you" Link said.

"So what do I get?" Naruto asked. Bo thought for a while, he hadn't really thought about what Naruto would want, but then he remembered something he got from Jiraya. Bo quikcly dove into the kitchen and went through all the cupboards and held out a couple packs of...ramen. Naruto stared at the ramen packs before a memory flashed through his subconscious.

_-Memory-_

_"Ichiraku Ramen is the best Ramen in the whole universe...It is the food of the gods. Ramen, Ramen, Ramen."_

_-End Memory-_

"RAAAMENNNN!" Naruto screamed and then tackled the larger man and hugged the fat mayor. "Oh thank the goddesses, Bo you're the best" Naruto held the packs of ramen and then walked away to go to Kyuu and show him it. Link chuckled and helped Bo up.

"Well, I'll see you later mayor, we gotta go back to Kakariko Village" Link said and then waved goodbye. Bo said goodbye, but then he remembered something.

"Oh ummm, Link...wha about Illia, have you seen her?" the mayor asked, wanting to know of his daughter. Link remained silent as he froze and looked down at the ground. "I see...well I know you boys are doing your best to find her, just let me know when you find her" Bo said. Link nodded before running out the door. Midna quickly took the ramen and stored it away before the boys mounted Kyuu and Epona and rode off towards Kakariko Village.

**Kakariko Village**

Renado and the group were watching the children before they went inside for some jasmine tea. The children then went outside to play tag. Colin and Malo were kind of bored from playing so they went off to the side and talked while Beth and Talo started talking in the road. However, the sound of a war horn pierced the air. Beth and Talo turned to see three boars trampling down the path towards them. A large goblin like creature wearing armour rode atop a blue boar, three bulbins were on the other two brown boars. Talo got out of the way, but Beth stood, frozen with fear as the boars neared her. Colin and Malo turned to see the boars. Colin turned to run, but quickly did a double take as he saw Beth just standing in fear at the animals. Clin began to think, his mind raced on what he should do. Finally as the bulbins and King Bulbin neared Beth, Colin ran and pushed Beth out of the way and Colin was knocked unconscious by the armour clad bublin. Barnes ran outside to see what all the commotion was about before King Bulbin stopped and looked at the balding man. When King Bulbin lifted his face shield, Barnes lowered his in a feeble attempt to hide himself. The goblin creature nodded and then turned around to see two horses nearing him. Link and Naruto galloped towards the bulbins and when they saw an unconscious Colin in King Bulbin's grip, anger crossed their faces and Naruto's eyes flashed red. King Bulbin and his posse quickly turned and ran away on their swine steeds. The four ninja, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraya, quickly ran outside, you'd think they'd be the first ones to notice something's wrong.

"What the...who's that guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Who cares, look he had Colin" Sakura cried. The four shinobi then turned to see Naruto and Link galloping at full throttle after the green intruders.

"Naruto, wait...let's go with you!" Jiraya cried. Naruto and Link stopped as Jiraya went in front of them.

"No way, Jiraya...this is my battle!" Naruto growled, unbridled anger held in his face. Link was angry too, but he was surprised when the killer intent began to come off of Naruto.

'What the...Naruto?' Naruto suddenly got a slight pain in his head and a memory returned to him. The memory that caused all of Naruto's problems.

_-Memory-_

_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraya were running through the trees towards the place where they were supposed to ambush a shinobi theif. It was an A-ranked mission and then the group dropped down to the ground. They scanned the area and saw, a few miles away, a lone caravan nearing the junction of the road where they were hiding. The five shinobi stood stalk still._

_"When do we attack?" Naruto whispered._

_"Urasai, Naruto-baka, you're going to give away our location!" Sakura loudly whispered._

_"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan" Naruto whimpered in fear of angering the pinkette even further._

_"Shh, you two" Kakashi said. Then they saw the explosion. The caravan driver stopped, his horse was freaking out from the explosion. suddenly two kunai came out from the trees on the side of the road and nailed the driver in his head._

_"Let's go" Kakashi said and they dashed towards the caravan. Jiraya quickly used a fuuton jutsu to blow away the smoke, there he saw the dead driver and horse and an empty caravan. The thief was nowhere to be found. Then Naruto spotted him._

_"HE'S OVER THERE!" Naruto yelled. The thief turned to see the blonde jonin chase after him, his comrades telling him to slow down. Naruto then picked up the pace and was nearing the thief, but as he was in arm's reach...he slipped on a bird's nest and fell to the ground with a thump._

_"Itai, itai!" Naruto groaned. Naruto got up and looked around. He the called out the names of his teammates and senseis, and as he expected...no response. The blonde then walked in direction, that is east. He continued until he heard the sound of a war horn. Naruto drew a kunai and readied himself. The boy rolled out of the way as a large blue boar with a goblin looking creature atop it appeared as it tried to trample him. Then two brown boars with smaller goblin creatures appeared behind the larger goblin creature, who was obviously the leader. The large blue boar reared up and charged. Naruto jumped and then knowing he was outnumbered, he took off in a sprint. The boars followed in hot pursuit, Naruto ran through the trees and then arrived in an open field._

_"Kuso...nowhere to hide" Naruto said. He turned and then an arrow flew through the foliage and nailed Naruto in the arm. Naruto screamed in pain and then wrenched the arrow out of his arm. The three boars trampled the bushes as they saw a running Naruto. Arrows flew through the air as Naruto tried to avoid the projectiles, some managing to pierce him and shred his clothes. Narto removed the arrows that pierced him, but a brown boar came up on his blind spot and knocked him to the ground. The blonde's arm broke and its tusk left a deep gash in his arm. Naruto quickly, but with difficulty got up and ran. Naruto then saw a bridge and headed for it, a hard blow to the head from a thrown club struck Naruto. The goblin creatures paused as they saw Naruto cross the bridge and then one notched an arrow before letting it loose. It nailed Naruto in his right shoulder earning a cry of pain from the bloodied boy. The larger golbin, who rode the blue boar stared through with red eyes and Naruto turned to see them looking back at him. However, things began to get a bit fuzzy, then his mind began to pain him, not his skull, which although had blood flowing from it was nothing compared to the pain of his mind. Then Naruto felt himself beginning to drift away, darkness clouded his peripheral vision and then Naruto fell, the last thing he heard was the splashing of water._

_-End Memory-_

Naruto shook his head and then his anger spiked even more.

"I remember" he growled. "THAT THING WAS WHAT ATTACKED ME! HE IS THE CAUSE OF MY MEMORY LOSS!" Naruto roared and with a loud snap of his reins, Kyuu took off full speed with an angry Link with Epona. The blond heroes tailed the boar riding bulbins, they stopped to see Colin tied to a spear like a head piece.

"That's it, you're dead" Link hissed. King Bulbin then blew his horn and many more bulbins with their boars rode out from nowhere. The blondes then rode their horses after a fleeing King Bulbin. Their swords slashing every which way, killing bulbins and their boars.

"Get back here so I can destroy you!" Naruto roared and knowing Naruto, he might leave Bulbin in pieces. Naruto's eyes turned blood red and then Kyuu got a burst of speed and Naruto managed to get a blow on Bulbin, well would have if not for the armour. Link and Naruto kept going and with a few powerful slashes, they managed to knock off all of Bulbin's armour. Bulbin then jumped a wooden gate of the Eldin Bridge and Link had managed to gain enough speed and follow, but as Naruto was about to jump, bulbins on either side of the bridge launched flaming arrows which trapped the green tunic wearing blonde with his ugly, green opponent.

"KUSO!" Naruto cried and then he turned to see seven boars surrounding him, meaning twenty one bulbins to vent his anger on. Kyuu reared up on his legs and then the horse followed is master's directions and then Naruto slashed down a trio of bulbins in one powerful swipe. He then performed the new technique he learned. Wind chakra surrounded his twin swords giving them a purple glow due to the mixture of Kyuubi's youkai. Naruto then slashed downwards and a powerful slash of wind cut three of the boars in half along with their riders. Naruto then jumped off of Kyuu, a red aura surrounding him. The three remaining boars and the nine bulbin rider flinched. Naruto then jumped and performed a jump strike, knocking some of the bulbins to the ground. He felt no mercy as he sliced them down. A bulbin tried to fire a flaming arrow, but Naruto dodged and then he attacked. He sent the remaining riders onto the land from atop their boars and then before he killed the bulbins, he used a wind chakra in his swords and performed a technique which caused all seven brown boars to become mince meat. Naruto jumped and sliced a bulbin in half before it turned into black smoke. He then spun and chopped the club of one into a twig before stabbing it in the stomach. he then saw three of them coming to attack. Naruto took both his blades and twirled them expertly before he performed a diagonal downward slash. A bulbin was knocked back, Naruto then performed a horizontal slash knocking the other one away and then a vertical upward slash to the third. Naruto then knocked one to the ground before he stomped on its chest and stabbed it with his sword. Without even sparing a glance, he twisted the blade in his right hand to face backwards and then thrust it back into the stomach of a bulbin. Naruto roared in anger and cut them all down. No surviving bulbins were in the Hyrule Field where Naruto stood. The red aura of the Kyuubi no Yoko's youkai finally disappeared and Naruto sighed in exhaustion.

Link and King Bulbin faced off and the two charged forward. Link on Epona, King Bulbin and his blue boar. The two neared each other and Link saw an opening and slashed the goblin's chest with a powerful blow, causing the large bulbin leader to nearly fall off. The two faced each other again and jousted, Bulbin with his boar's tusks and Link with his sword. They raced towards each other and Link positioned himself and Epona in order to land a second hit on the evil goblin creature. Finally with a last and powerful joust, Link slashed the bulbin leader across his stomach, sending Kin Bulbin falling into the chasm below the Eldin bridge. Epona reared up on her hind legs and Link let out a cry of victory, the evening sky mixed with the cloud of twilight behind Link's and Epona's victorious forms was a sight to behold.

**(A/N: For those that played the game, you know that that was a cool picture perfect moment when Link and Epona posed up in front of the twilight cloud behind them after knocking off Bulbin).**

**Kakariko Village**

Colin began to stir and he awoke to see the smiling faces of the other children, the four Konoha shinobi, Renado, Naruto and Link.

"Link...Naruto. Is everyone...Ok?" the young boy asked. Naruto and Link nodded. "...Good" he said as he looked up at Renado and the other children. "Beth, I'm sorry...You know...fr shoving you...Are you mad?" Colin asked. Beth was surprised at the question, but shook her head with a slight giggle. Colin then turned to look at Link and Naruto. "I...I think I finally understand. I understand what my dad meant when he told me I had to be stronger, like you Link...and Naruto your saying about how I had hidden strength and potential that not even I knew I had" Colin said. Link and Naruto nodded, but continued not to speak. Colin then raised his hand.

"He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave..." Colin said as he clenched his hand into a fist before dropping it. "You both saved me didn't you...Link...Naruto?" Colin asked.

"Nah, Link did the saving part, I just helped with fighting Bulbin and his minions in the chase" Naruto said. Colin chuckled.

"You...guys can do anything. You guys can do something to help the Goron's in the mine too, can't you, Link, Naruto?" Colin asked. The two older blondes nodded.

"Of course Colin, we swear it." Naruto said, a memory flashed in Naruto's mind.

_-Memory-_

_"I NEVER GIVE UP AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD! THAT'S MY NINDO, MY NINJA WAY!" Naruto yelled._

_-End Memory-_

Colin nodded before falling unconscious. Everyone gasped and Talo tried to lift the boy up. Kakashi then stepped in and lifted up the nine year old blonde.

"Don't worry, we'll watch over Colin for you. Naruto...you and Link have a quest to fulfil, you must go to Death Mountain and figure out what's wrong with those Gorons" Kakashi said.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied. The shinobi were all surprised at Naruto's sentence.

"Did you just call me...sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Well were you not my teacher, Kakashi?" Naruto asked. Kakashi chuckled beneath his mask and nodded. A few hours of rest later, Naruto and Link were about to leave for Death Mountain, Sakura and Sasuke were walking with them. The four noticed a building covered with posters of Malo's face. They entered the building to see Malo with a few items behind the counter.

"Malo...what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I figured, that if I can't become a hero, I could make heroic deals, so what do you guys want?" Malo asked. Naruto and Link noticed the steel Hylian shield, which was fire proof. They chose that.

"The Hylian Shield is 200 rupees" Malo said. Naruto grumbled about stupid kids and their overpriced shields before taking out 200 rupees from his wallet and Link held his new shield, replacing it with his wooden one which he decided to give to Malo to sell. The three boys and one girl then left the shop and went outside. They all looked in the direction of Death Mountain.

"Now be careful you two" Sakura said.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to drag your dead bodies back here" Sasuke said. Link and Naruto glared at the duck butt hair styled Uchiha before turning away. The two nodded to each other and the blonde heroes of Hyrule and the Elemental Nations raced off in the direction of Death Mountain.

**Death Mountain**

The two boys climbed the net ladder to come face to face with Gorons galore. Luckily, Link had the Iron Boots and easily defeated the Gorons that tried to stop him and Naruto. It was now night time, Naruto and Link were walking and noticed two Gorons had spotted them**.**One of the Gorons then rolled up into a ball and the other climbed on top. The first Goron then began then began to shake before he sprung up sending his partner flipping upwards.

'Wow' the blonde boys thought.

"That looks quite useful" Link said.

"Just for the fun of it, I just remembered I could walk up walls" Naruto said with a smile. Link glared at his 'younger brother' and grumbled about ninja and their ability to walk up a fucking wall or tree or solid surface. However as they continued walking, rocks as hot as lava fell from the sky. Link and Naruto dodged left and right, rocks of doom trying to land a hit. A dark shadow then covered the two boys and they looked up in fear as they saw a giant pillar of burning rock heading for them. They jumped away and the rock crashed into the ground creating a spider web of cracks.

"Good thing we dodged, that might have hurt" Naruto said. Link sweat dropped, anime style.

"You think?" he said.

"Yes" the orange vest wearing hero replied. Link sighed.

'You will never understand sarcasm' the green tunic wearing boy thought. They continued to trek up the mountain towards the Goron Mines and after many acts of using Link's new Shield Attack, to take down the Goron's defenses and jumping on their backz and flipping up high into the air to land on higher areas of the mountain, they finally reached the door to the Goron Mines.

**Goron Mines**

Naruto and Link walked into the mines and saw a few Goron in the middle of a room, three on each side of a small sumo wrestling ring and two were guarding a door across the room. The six Goron by the wrestling ring saw the Hylian and Shinobi before curling into balls and got ready to flatten the two. Link and Naruto got ready to attempt to dodge, but then a voice stopped all activity.

"ENOUGH!" the voice yelled. The six Gorons stopped in their tracks and the two blonde swordsmen turned along with the Gorons to see an elderly Goron and by the way the others looked at the elder Goron with respect, he must be a revered Goron.

"Is this young one such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on him? I think not Little Brothers" the elderly Goron said. Naruto and Link walked up to the elder Goron. "I am an elder Goron, little humans. I am Gor Coron." he said. "Because of certain... circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me little humans, do you come from the village below?"

"Yes/Hai" Link and Naruto replied. Gor Coron nodded.

"You have done well to get here. You are strong...for humans" Gor Coron said. This statement caused a slight twitch in the 'little human's' eyes. "However" Gor Coron continued, "The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed." Gor Coron said.

"WHAT!" Link yelled.

"We came all this way for nothing" Naruto added. Gor Coron glared, "Unless..." the elder Goron spoke. Link and Naruto listened to the Goron, determination etched on their faces. Gor Coron smirked.

"Well, I could make an exception...but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that little humans?" Gor Coron asked.

"Yes/ Hai!" they replied. The three then headed for the sumo ring. Link put on the Iron Boots and got ready to wrestle against the elder Goron. Naruto stood between Link and Gor Coron.

"Okay, are you two ready?" Naruto asked. The two wrestlers nodded. "HAIJIME!" Naruto yelled. The two wrestlers sprang forward at each other. Link circled and attempted to slap the Goron, but Gor Coron ducked underneath the attack and began to push back Link. Link managed to escape and pushed back the Goron. Gor Coron attempted to push back Link, but the blonde green tunic wearing swordsman, sidestepped the blow and began to push back Gor Coron. Gor Coron managed to free himself and tried to slap Link. Link smirked and avoice the attack and with a few more pushes, he defeated Gor Coron. Link dusted his gloves and arm guards off before standing up straight and smirking down at the elder. Naruto jumped up and hugged his brother figure.

"Hooray, we can now enter the mines!" Naruto yelled.

"Woah there, little human, only those who have bested me may enter the mines. Your friend may have defeated me, but now for your entry you must defeat me as well" Gor Coron said. Naruto nodded and then he and Gor Coron got into the ring. Naruto and Gor Coron wrestled, Naruto decided to use his chakra instead of the Iron Boots and fought. He lost the first two time, but with one more round, Naruto managed to use his speed of dodging the slaps and attempts at being pushed and then counter striked, pulling off a win. Gor Coron got up off the ground.

"Never would I have thought, that I would lose twice in the same day" Gor Coron chuckled and then noticed the blue glow around Naruto's feet. "You are a shinobi aren't you, little human?" Gor Coron asked.

"Hai, Gor Coron-san" Naruto said.

"A man by the name of Jiraya, was the only shinobi in history to best a Goron, namely me" Gor Coron said.

"You mean even ninja had trouble against you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I mean I am old now, maybe if I was younger I would have beaten you and your friend a good few times, probably thirty times before you finally won or gave up." Gor Coron said.

"Well, somethings you just can't stop, but you're pretty strong for your age, Gor Coron-san" Naruto complimented. Gor Coron nodded.

"Well young warriors...You both have strong wills...and sharp eyes. Fine traits...Want to see how well you can use them?" Gor Coron asked. The room was silent, then a serious look came over Gor Coron. "You have seen it, I would bet...the mountain, erupting without pause...When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger."

"What happened?" Link asked.

"We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it, Do you understand?" Gor Coron said. The two heroes nodded. Gor Coron sighed before continuing his tale. "But the moment Darbus touched the treasure... everything went wrong. He collapsed...and before out very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!" Gor Coron said.

'A Fused Shadow' Link and Naruto thought with grim looks on their faces.

He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him... and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all our strength to seal him deep inside this mountain...It...grieved us to do this to out patriarch...but we had no other course of action. I ask this favour of you two young warriors...Go to the aid of Darbus. Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here."

'How'd he know that?' they thought.

"I, Gor Coron need your help. On behalf of my entire clan, I ask for your aid!" Gor Coron pleaded. Naruto and Link looked at each other and back to Gor Coron.

"We will aid you in helping your patriarch" the two teenage swordsmen said, their blue eyes filled with burning determination and courage. Gor Coron smiled and nodded.

"You two! Let the young warriors pass!" Gor Coron ordered the two Gorons who guarded the mine's entrance. The two blondes walked towards the entrance of the mine and nodded. Link drew his sword and shield, Naruto drew his dual swords.

"Let's go" Link said and the two ran into the Goron Mines.

**(A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 5. Sorry for not updating my story in a long while, it's just that school has started back and I'm very busy. Well I hope you like this chapter and please reveiew. Next time, Chapter 6: Twilite Igniter Fyrus)**


	6. Chapter 6:Twilight Igniter Fyrus

Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess

Chapter 6: Twilite Igniter Fyrus

**(A/N: Hey guys K.D here sorry about the Seemingly eternal wait you guys had to endure before I updated this story, but I was busy with so many things like school, piano lessons, my other stories especially the NarutoxDigimon one which I can now proudly say, is complete. So here it is Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess Chapter 6. Enjoy to your heart's content. Also I was wondering, do you guys think I should put a pairing for Naruto in this and if so, should it be Midna because one reader expressed his views as to how Midna and Naruto could get together.)**

"_" Regular speech

'_' Regular thoughts

**"_"- Light Spirit/ Kyuubi/ Ancient Hero**

_'_'- Naruto's flashbacks or memories being remembered/ Link's and Naruto's voice when in the twilight_

"_"- Spirits of the people trapped in twilight realm

******_Last Time on Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess_**

_"We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it, Do you understand?" Gor Coron said. The two heroes nodded. Gor Coron sighed before continuing his tale. "But the moment Darbus touched the treasure... everything went wrong. He collapsed...and before out very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!" Gor Coron said._

_'A Fused Shadow' Link and Naruto thought with grim looks on their faces._

_He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him... and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all our strength to seal him deep inside this mountain...It...grieved us to do this to out patriarch...but we had no other course of action. I ask this favour of you two young warriors...Go to the aid of Darbus. Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here."_

_'How'd he know that?' they thought._

_"I, Gor Coron need your help. On behalf of my entire clan, I ask for your aid!" Gor Coron pleaded. Naruto and Link looked at each other and back to Gor Coron._

_"We will aid you in helping your patriarch" the two teenage swordsmen said, their blue eyes filled with burning determination and courage. Gor Coron smiled and nodded._

_"You two! Let the young warriors pass!" Gor Coron ordered the two Gorons who guarded the mine's entrance. The two blondes walked towards the entrance of the mine and nodded. Link drew his sword and shield, Naruto drew his dual swords._

_"Let's go" Link said and the two ran into the Goron Mines._

_**NOW**_

The two blonde heroes entered the mines and were suddenly greeted with a blast of searing heat.

"Woo it's kinda hot in here" Naruto commented. They looked around and saw that the entire area of the room they were in was completely made of large earthen platforms with a sea of lava. Midna popped out of Link's shadow in her shadow form, completely black with only her red eye watching her two minions.

"Hmmm seems kinda hot in here for you boys. Well have fun, remember to find the Fused Shadow though before you find the Goron Patriarch. My needs come first" Midna giggled before diving back into the shadow.

"Selfish little imp" Naruto grumbled.

"I heard that" the Twilight being shouted from the shadow of the Hero of Time.

"Well let's go" Link said. The blonde shinobi and the Hero of Time quickly jumped across the floating rock platforms that gave them the ability to cross the dreaded sea of fire. On some of the platforms were a few Fire Keese and Torch Slugs. Once they had passed a little fire prison where they had press some switches to deactivate a lava projector, they crossed over to the other side they came to a large white wall that blocked their path.

"Now how are supposed to move that?" Link asked. Naruto drew his swords and infused them with wind chakra.

"Let's see if I can cut through it" Naruto slashed with his swords released twin arcs of pressurized wind. The wind blade slammed into the wall, but it did no noticeable damage. Only an X-shape scar about the size of their paws when they were in beast form, had been left.

"It'll take too long if you keep cutting through it" Link said before he spotted a long chain jutting out a wall a few platforms away. Link jumped over to it and took the handle in his hands.

"Hey, Naruto. Come help me pull this" Naruto nodded and charged chakra into his feet, waiting for the lava pillar that just erupted to descend, and then performed a shinobi jump. He landed right next to his green clad friend. The two blondes gripped the chain and began to pull with all their might. The wall suddenly released a groan as it created friction with the ground. It was moving.

"Keep pulling" Naruto muttered before he and Link continued to pull. Once they reached the limit of the chain's stretching capability they quickly rushed towards the open space where the large block had been, leaping across from platform to platform as they saw the wall suddenly begin to slide back into place to block their path once more. However, they didn't make it in time.

"Damn it" the two blondes cursed as they repeated the procedure and this time, they timed when to run after letting go...which was instantly. Once they made it back to the platform where the block was, they quickly rolled on the ground to build up their speed and managed to squeeze their way through the space before the white wall slammed back into place.

"Nice" the two heroes high five-ed each other. They saw another door and opened it. On the other side of the door, there was a room which looked like it was glowing as the walls were made of a shining aqua coloured stone, some parts seemed to glow brighter than others. The floor of the room was completely submerged in water and there was a large fence separating the room into two halves.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" Link asked. Naruto looked at the water and watched through it. The refraction of the water distorted the image, but his heightened sense of sight allowed him to spot the switch on the bottom.

"Link there's a switch on the bottom, beneath the water" Naruto pointed out. Link observed the water filled room and spotted it too.

"But how are we getting there" Link wondered before snapping his fingers in realization. "Midna, Iron Boots"

"You got it mister hero" the twilight being giggled before the boots appeared on Link's feet. The green tunic wearing hero jumped into the water, holding his breath, and he sunk to the bottom. He walked along the bottom of the water and reached the switch. He stepped on the switch and due to his heavy weight with the Iron Boots, the switch released a click and a beam of aqua coloured energy suddenly descended from the ceiling and Naruto watched in awe as he saw his surrogate brother burst out of the water, upside down, and latch onto the ceiling.

"Oh that was awesome" Link cried out as he walked along the magnetic rocks, "Naruto these glowing rock like surfaces are like magnets. They're allowing me to walk on the wall and ceiling wherever they are" Link laughed as he hacked away at some Torch Slugs that were hanging on the ceiling.

Naruto chuckled before channeling chakra into his feet.

_'For one to walk along the surface of the tree, one must channel chakra into their feet. Once the chakra is there, it acts as a sort of adhesive allowing you to walk along the surface of the tree. This practice can be applied to nearly any surface'_

Naruto shook his head as he felt slightly dizzy from the memory. He then looked down at his feet as he watched Link walk across to the other side of the room to wait for him. Naruto formed the ram sign with his hands and focused on his chakra. He channeled the mixture of spiritual and physical energies into his feet and they began to glow blue. Naruto watched the walls and took a deep breath. With a yell he ran towards the walls and planted his feet on them.

Naruto wobbled a bit, but smirked as he found himself stuck to the wall. "OH YEAH CHECK IT OUT WE GOT A BADASS OVER HERE!"

Link turned and gaped as he saw the spiky haired blonde running along the side of the wall as if it were regular solid ground. Naruto quick jumped and took oout of his swords and impaled a Torch Slug before using the momentum to flip and remove his sword from exploding enemy's body before slicing away at two more Torch Slugs with a wind blade. Link smirked as he hung over the other end of the room and had Midna take back the boots to her pocket dimension. Link dropped down, flipping in midair and landed in a crouch as Naruto appeared above him. Naruto let go of the chakra in his feet and performed the same action as Link and they exited the room. Once they exited the room they found themselves in a rather small room. It was small in terms of width and length, but it was very spacious as it was large enough to form a rather large loft with a ladder that allowed one to get there.

It gave off a rather 'homey' feel and in the center of the room was a Goron who looked rather old. He was shorter than all the other Gorons they had seen, even shorter than Gor Coron. The old Goron was hunched over, using a cane to help him stand. He had a thin beard extending from his chin that looked like it was made of solid rock, and deep black eyes gazed up at the two warriors. Link and Naruto walked up to the Goron and waved to him.

"Hi"

The elder Goron looked up and smiled, "Ah, I thought I felt a presence...but what a surprise to find a pair of young humans. Word has come to me of you both...and if Gor Coron has faith in you, then your heart must be true"

"Ummm yeah. Who are you?" Naruto asked earning a jab to his stomach from Link causing the elder Goron to chuckle.

"I am one of the four Goron elders. Gor Amoto is my name" the Goron, now identified as Gor Amoto, said. He then bowed his head to the young blondes. "You are heroic, young humans. Please lend this tribe you power"

"Of course, we will do whatever it takes to help your Patriarch" Link said. Gor Amoto nodded before tapping the center of the circular shaped area he was standing in. The floor opened up and revealed a hidden compartment. The elder reach in and took out a relatively large object. It had a large golden head piece attached to a grey coloured body which was also outlined in gold. When flipped around, Link and Naruto saw that the inner area of the key shard was made of the same kind of dense magnetic material as that of the rocks in the previous room.

"That is one of the key shards that when merged together , form the key to the room where Darbus is being held. He is our patriarch" Gor Amoto said.

"Yeah we know that already" Link said as he took the large key shard.

"So how many key shards are there?" Naruto asked.

"The key is split into three pieces. Each of us elders keeps a piece...well all of us except Gor Coron of course" Gor Amoto said before waving his cane. "YOU MUST HURRY TO THE OTHER ELDERS!"

"You got it" the two blondes said before walking off. However, as they were walking towards the ladder that led to the loft, they heard a rattling sound from the loft that led to the other room. Link and Naruto looked at each other with confused expressions. Naruto climbed the ladder first and Link tossed the key shard to his fellow blonde haired, blue eyed warrior. After all they didn't want to hide the key shard with Midna where Gor Amoto could see them. Once they climbed the ladder they looked to see a little jar in the corner of the room jumping up and down.

Naruto walked up to the jar and picked it up before shaking it upside down. A figure suddenly flew out of the jar and plopped onto the ground.

"Phew. Free at last"

"What the...You again? I thought you were finally safe when we saw you and your son fly off?" Link and Naruto asked. Oocoo chuckled.

"Gracious...You're those nice fellows who helped me out the other day! How nice to see you again"

"Yeah...nice to see you too Oocoo" the two blondes deadpanned.

"So what happened did your son fly off again?" Oocoo sighed.

"Umm actually...I never found him. I'm still looking...that adventurous little scamp. It was what caused my mate to die in the first place, the idiot" Oocoo grumbled, before smiling back up at the two blondes. They sweatdropped at her sudden change in attitude.

"Well, now that we've found each other again, let's stick together for a bit hmm?" Oocoo suggested. "I'll be right with you so that if you want to warp out, just let me know"

The two blondes then looked as Oocoo suddenly shrunk down to the size of a fairy and jumped into Link's pants pocket.

"I think we're going to be seeing a lot of her" Naruto thought aloud. Link nodded as he walked towards the door.

"Me too" and the two pushed against the rotating stone as it rolled out of the way before rolling back into place, closing the door. The two looked around to see the room's walls were entirely made of magnetic rock. Link quickly had Midna store away the Boss Key shard while also having him don the Iron Boots. Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and he and the reincarnated Hero of Time walked along the walls. They quickly killed off a few Torch Slugs before reaching the other end of the room and walked through the door. The room was completely filled with lava below, but above them was an area where a magnetic beam would descend. Luckily, the switch was right there.

Link walked towards the switch and put on the Iron Boots. The green clad seventeen year old felt his orange clad friend grab onto him as the magnetic beam descended and as a result, the two ascended and were attached to the ceiling. Naruto quickly channeled chakra into his feet and began walking upside down next to Link. They traversed the ceiling, killing off many a Torch Slug that crossed their path. Once they reached the door in the southwest area of the ceiling, they dropped down and opened it.

Inside the other room was a large crane which had a magnetic rock surface. Naruto and Link looked around where the crane was and spied a small switch to activate the magent...however it was surrounded by a few Fire Keese and Bulbins.

"Ready to hack some ass?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin present on his face. Link chuckled as he drew his sword and readied his new Hylian shield that Naruto bought for him.

"Hell yeah" the green tunic wearing boy exclaimed. Naruto and Link ran along the path to the caged platform. Two Bokoblin suddenly spied them and released a cry to alert the other members of their group. Naruto jumped and lashed out with a punch to the Bulbin's face before punching it again. He landed on the ground and formed his primary ninjutsu. The kagebunshin appeared in a plume of smoke and performed a sweep kick. With the Bulbin's legs no longer allowing it to stand, it fell, but Naruto performed an uppercut to catch the monster in midair sending it skyward from the chakra enhanced blow. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs and jumped atop his clone, using it to gain a higher altitude. He caught the monster by its ankles before flipping in the air to gain momentum and slammed the Bulbin into the hard iron floor. He then felt something sneaking up behind him, so twisting, he drew his swords and performed an x-shaped slash, sending a two Bulbin's back. Naruto then slashed downwards with his wind chakra enhanced blades, sending an arc of wind at the two enemies. The wind blade cut them in half and thus effectively killed them.

Naruto jumped back as two Bulbins came down upon him with their clubs. They swung again, but Naruto raised his twin blades and blocked the attacks before twisting to kick one in the stomach and as a result of his twist, it redirected the club of the second Bulbin and left it wide open. Naruto held his blades to the creature's stomach and impaled it through and through. Once that monster exploded into black and purple vapour, which still confused Naruto to no end, he turned to the one he had kicked down and saw it throw its club at him. Naruto raised his blade and slashed the club in half causing the wooden weapon to fall to the ground and the blonde rushed towards the monster, crashing his elbow into its gut. The monster gasped as the wind was forced out of its lungs before Naruto spun and crashed a spin kick to its head before raising one of his swords and slashing off its head. The Bulbin's body exploded as it died.

Link had blocked a blow from one Bulbin before performing the Shield Attack allowing him to break through its guard and disorient it. He then slashed the Bulbin across its chest sending it back before stabbing it through the head. He quickly backflipped to avoid another Bulbin and slashed its arms off. The Bulbin screamed in pain before Link kicked it to the ground and then leaped into the air. His sword blade pointed downwards as it pierced the Bokoblin through the heart. Link got up and removed his blade from the monster's chest as he completed the Ending Blow. Once he got back up, three other Bulbins appeared and swung at Link. The green wearing boy raised his shield and blocked one attack before kicking it in the stomach and used the force to intentionally fall back first, to the ground and perform a backwards roll so as to avoid the club that aimed for his skull's previous position. He performed a cat spring to leap back to his feet and swung with his blade forming a large gaping slash mark on one monster's chest that extended from its left shoulder to its right hip. He then performed the Spin Attack sending the monster flying back against the grating of the fence that surrounded the platform before it fell to the ground, exploding into black vapour. The third Bulbin screeched as it got up as it was sent flying back from Link's Spin Attack. The green skinned monster swung its club, which Link blocked with his shield before rolling to the side to avoid the other strike. Link got back up and slashed horizontally and then performing an upward vertical slash. The monster was sent skyward from the blow and Link jumped to meet it in the air before slashing downwards sending the creature back to the ground before before performing the Ending Blow. The Bulbin exploded into black and purple vapour as it died.

Naruto and Link smirked at the result of their little battle and walked towards the switch, killing the three Fire Keese that aimed to attack them with ease. Link put on the Iron Boots and the switch released a loud click and then the crane activated, sending both Link and Naruto, who had grabbed onto Link's arm, up to the crane, hanging upside down.

"You know, you boys are really something" Midna commented.

"Thanks" Link said.

"And you know something else...I think I'm a bit dizzy from wolfy's little Spin trick with his sword" Midna gagged as she tried to keep hold of her stomach. Wondering as to how a pure shadow being should get sick confused Naruto and Link, but Naruto rubbed her back...well tried to as it phased right through her.

"Well, Link needs that attack to live...so just try to stick through it when we're fighting. Okay?" Naruto said as he conforted the little twilight being.

"Yeah, and if I hurl in the end I'm gonna kick your ass" Midna said as she punched Link in the face, which of course, failed epically since her fist phased through his skull. Link clutched his head as he felt like his brain was freezing as Midna retracted her hand before diving back into his shadow. The crane continued to move before hanging over another platform. Midna recalled the Iron Boots causing the two blondes to drop down on the iron grating. Link rolled with his fall, but as a result he was hanging onto the edge of the platform.

"WOAH!"

"LINK!" Naruto ran over to his surrogate brother and grabbed the older blonde and pulled him back up.

"Thanks" Link said as he looked back at the lava below.

"No problem, just remember not to roll next time" Naruto chuckled. He heard a whirring sound overhead and looked to see a second crane head above them, its magnetic field active. Link called upon his little twilight helper and the Iron Boots stayed on and carried both blondes over to another platform where there was a ramp that led up to a switch. The switch was guarded by two Bulbins which the two heroes of the goddesses easily took out with a single stab to the skull and a powerful kick to the head, respectively. Naruto's monster had flown over the edge of the platform and into the lava below as it was burned alive. Once they activated the switch, the crane's magnetic field pulled the two warriors up and towards the location of another platform where there a few Fire Keeses which were all easily defeated once they dropped down. They then exited through the door to find themselves in a room filled with water and had some weird looking spider like monsters floating atop the water like a pond skater. These monsters were as large as Link and Naruto when they crouched down. Their four long legs propelled them through the air and landing on the area where Link and Naruto were standing. These monsters were known as Tekitites.

The Tekitites jumped into the air, but just as they were about to land on Link and Naruto, the two boys drew their blades and impaled them through and through. After the two first Tekitites exploded, a concept that the two warriors were now getting used to, they quickly performed a double Spin Attack which clashed out the remaining three Tekitites' eyes, blinding them before they were killed by Link performing repeated Ending Blows. His blade impaled through their heads/bodies. Once they had died, they jumped from one rocky platform to the next before stopping at the final platform.

"Now what?" Naruto asked. Link looked around the room before spying a large chest at the bottom of the watery room.

"Look there's something down there" Link exclaimed. Naruto looked where his blonde friend was pointing and noticed the large object. Link dropped down into the water.

"Midna, Iron Boots please" Link requested.

"Since you asked so nicely. Here you go wolfy" Midna said before the metallic footwear appeared on Link's feet in a cloud of shadow causing the Hero of Time incarnate to sink to the bottom of the floor. Link walked towards the chest and opened it to reveal there was a small key hidden within it.

'For a mining facility there is a lack of mining equipment and there seem to be a lot of monsters in this place' Naruto thought as he waited for Link to resurface. He then looked around the room and noticed the gate on the other end of the room which was just one jump away from his location. As Link resurface, Naruto jumped across only to frown as he found the large gate blocking his path.

"Hey, Naruto what are you doing?" Link called out. The shinobi turned to the Hylian boy and pointed at the gate.

"I'm trying to figure out how to open this gate" Naruto called out. Link swam over to Naruto's location. The gate looked very strong and the gate was rather thick, so even with wind chakra, Naruto's sword slashes would take a considerable amount of time to break through. Link observed the room before noticing a high up platform attached to a tall rock.

"Naruto, why don't you and climb up that rock over there" Link suggested, "See if there's something up there"

Naruto nodded before channeling chakra into his feet. He ran up the rock wall next to the iron gate and then pushed off the wall and flipped in the air sending him further through the air. Naruto then twisted to land on his feet, skidding across the platform. He looked around and spotted a small chest and opened it to reveal a red rupee which he quickly put away. He then walked over to the noticeable diamond crystal like object hovering over a mantle it was placed on.

"DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Link called out.

"YEAH, LOOKS LIKE SOME KIND OF CRYSTAL!" Naruto called back. Naruto reached out towards the crystal, but retracted his hand. 'It could be a trap, soooo...'

Naruto took out one of his two swords and stepped away from the shining object and jabbed it with his blade. The blue crystal suddenly turned a golden yellow and then he heard a loud clanking sound. Naruto looked to see the gate was opening.

"Naruto, hurry up!" Link called out. Naruto nodded as he noticed the gate was going back into place so as to remain closed. Naruto jumped off the platform to Link's location and rolled through the gate so that he wouldn't have hurt himself when he landed. Once they made it through the gate they defeated the two Bulbins. Naruto and Link then saw the two rotating statue like things in the room. Its glowing red 'eye' seemed to watch for things that got too close to it.

"What are those things?" Naruto asked. Link looked at them before raising his shield and walking cautiously towards one. He poked it with his sword, but then the creature whirled around and its center eye glowed and released a stream of lava from it. Link took the lava blast head on with his shield before Naruto jumped and charged chakra into his leg and kicked the statue. The Beamo was sent whirling as it stopped spouting lava and Link quickly ran away. Naruto raised his blade, as he had landed atop the creature and stabbed it through the center eye. The Beamo spiraled for a while with a bit of lava leaking from it before it fell and became immobile. Naruto jumped off of it and looked at Link.

"I think we should avoid those things, you know so we don't get burnt to death" Naruto said. Link chuckled nervously.

"How was I supposed to know it spouts lava?" Link replied. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, hit with something else at long range"

"Then why didn't YOU use a wind blade or something to hit it?"

"Because I didn't feel like it"

"So I have to nearly die for you to FEEL to attack something"

Naruto looked around innocently, "Maaaaybe" Link grabbed the younger blonde and noogied him.

"AAGH LINK THAT HURTS LET GO!"

"NEVER!" the green clad hero announced. Naruto laughed as he struggled to free himself, but he was in too much pain from Link's gloved hand making friction with his scalp to do anything. Naruto cried out in pain, much to Midna's amusement as identified by her giggling.

"Shut up, you little imp" Naruto growled at Link's shadow. Midna rose up from Link's shadow, still laughing as Naruto rubbed his head.

"Sorry fox boy, but...watching you in pain is very much amusing to me. Of course I don't want you and wolfy here to die, but it still amuses me" the twilite being giggled. Naruto flicked the shadow being, but it phased right through her thus aggravating the boy even more.

"When we get back in the twilight, I'm soooo gonna get back at you for laughing" Naruto grinned evilly causing Midna's eye widen.

"Oh really, well challenge accepted. I await the next realm of twilight we visit" and with that Midna dove back into the shadow of Link. Naruto and Link looked around the room before spying the bridge that was bound by a rope to the large steel screw embedded in the wall. Link spied the magnetic rock on the wall, but then as he was about to go and climb towards the rope, he saw Naruto running towards the wall and effectively running along the rocks.

"I'M LETTING YOU HANDLE ALL THE STUFF LIKE THIS!" Link called out.

"YOU'RE JUST LAZY AND JEALOUS OF MY AWESOMENESS!" Naruto called back with his foxy grin, however, he wasn't watching where he was going and didn't notice the turn in the wall.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" When Naruto turned back around, his eyes opened in shock and...

WHAM!

"OWWWWWW!" Naruto screamed as he fell from the wall. Link quickly ran up and skidded along the ground and caught the spiky haired blonde.

"You should really watch where you're going" Link laughed as he held the orange vest wearing boy. Naruto growled as he held his nose and with a sickening crack, snapped it back into place.

"Oh shut up...you too Midna!" the little imp was laughing loudly within the confines of the shadows.

"Oh dear Goddesses...foxy boy, you make my day" Midna laughed. Naruto growled.

"I swear I'm gonna get back at you for laughing" Naruto said as he ran back up the wall. He then walked towards the iron grating and dropped down onto it before slashing the rope that held the bridge in place. Once it dropped, Naruto dropped down onto it and he and Link crossed it to reach the door. The door was covered in chains however.

"You know, if this is a mine...why is there a lack of mining equipment?" Naruto asked.

"They're Gorons, Naruto" Link reminded his little brother figure, "They're impervious to fire"

"How do YOU know?" Naruto asked childishly.

"Cause I'm older than you, ergo I'm smarter"

"That's a stupid form of logic"

"So you say" Link said as he reached into his pocket for the small key that he found in the previous room and opened the lock. The chains and lock fell to the ground and Naruto grabbed the stone and twisted causing it to roll allowing for them to go into the next room. The two walked through and found themselves in an open area of Death Mountain due to the fact that the sky was visible. A large crane rotated in the far off end of the area and there were many fences built around the wooden platforms so that you wouldn't fall off. Naruto and Link walked along the planks, but suddenly they got this itching feeling in the back of their minds. The two blonde looked at each other before their eyes widened.

"DUCK!" they yelled and they rolled on the ground avoiding the four flaming arrows that flew from the Bulbin archers on the higher platforms. Link raised his shield and blocked two of the arrows while Naruto formed a kagebunshin to take the other two for him as it puffed out of existence. Seeing a nearby steel box, the two heroes hid behind it and the Bulbins stopped firing.

"Think they can see us?" Naruto whispered. Link peeked his around the corner of the box and noticed the Bulbins weren't firing. He leaned a bit more and his blue eyes widened as two arrows flew towards him. He flew back behind the box and panted.

"Uuh, yeah they can see us, but they're just waiting until we come out to fire" Link replied. Naruto looked at the Bulbins before looking at their distance.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the blonde shinobi said and then four clones formed in front of their creator. Link and Midna, who had risen out of the shadows, watched as the blonde and his shadow clones looked at each other.

"Alright you two, distract, you two attack. Understood?"

"Yes boss" the clones saluted before jumping out from behind the box.

"HEY ASSHOLES, YOU'RE MOTHER WAS A DEKU BABA!" one clone yelled. The Bulbins released a cry of anger before firing a barrage of fire arrows which the two distraction clones dodged. The two attacking clones then leaped into the air and charged their twin swords with wind chakra. The clones slashed downwards and four arcs of wind raced through the air towards the Bulbins. However, they vanished as they had stopped just short of the Bulbins.

"We have to get closer" one clone said. The second clone nodded before looking at the distraction clones.

"Hey, guys. Give us a boost!" the clone called out to his brothers. The two other clones blew a raspberry at the Bublins before jumping out of the way of the arrows and then grabbed the other clones of their creator.

"Ready for take off" one clone smirked as the distraction clones spun as fast as they could before jumping and throwing the other two as hard as they could. The two attacking clones flew through the air and charged their swords with wind chakra and released the blades of wind.

"UP YOUR ASSES, BITCHES!" the clones yelled as the wind blades sliced the Bulbins in half and their bodies exploded into black vapour. The shadow clones then vanished in a plume of smoke. Naruto smirked as he watched the shocked faces of Midna and Link.

"You confuse me fox boy" Midna said.

"How so?" the spiky haired blonde tilted his head in confusion.

"You're an idiot and a genius at the same time...I don't know what to make of you"

"How about just tell me I'm awesome" Naruto grinned.

"In your dreams fox boy" Midna chuckled before winking at the blonde, "But nice job"

Naruto blushed slightly at the compliment and Midna descended into Link's shadow again. Once the Bulbins were defeated, Naruto and Link walked towards the left and crossed the zany looked bridge made of broken planks that made it look like a piece of something out of a game of Tetris. However, when they reached the door, there was a chain and lock preventing them from opening the lock.

"Maybe we should check that other side, that place looks safe" Naruto suggested. The Hero of Time and his Companion walked back towards the other sideand followed the plank like bridge, but stopped when they saw a Beamo. The rotating statue hadn't spotted them when it faced them, but it paused in its rotation for a while. The red eye scanned the area before the Beamo resumed its movement.

"Let's go on this side this place looks safe" Link mocked the spiky haired blonde in a sarcastic voice. The amnesiac glared at his friend and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up" The two blondes ran forth and crossed to the other side and saw there was nothing in the little square shaped area, but they spied a small little chest which contained a small key. Link pocketed the useful item and the two, once they avoided the Beamo, headed towards the door on the oppostie end where the lock was and opened it. They opened the door and looked to see a platform in front of them. The two blondes ran to cross it when suddenly the platform released a creaking sound and began to flip. Naruto instinctively activated his chakra and stuck to the surface, while Link of the other succumbed to gravity. Naruto quickly formed a chain of shadow clones and caught the green clad hero.

"I gotcha" however, it was then that the platform flipped and the chain of shadow clones along with Link succumbed the downward acting force and they all fell atop the now pained Naruto, yet earning another set of laughs from Midna.

"Oh so much pain" Naruto groaned as the clones puffed out of existence and Link quickly dragged his damaged friend across the platform before it start spinning. After that they came to a giant rotating platform and quickly crossed that, with Link using his Iron boots on the areas where there were panels of magnetic rock while Naruto simple used his chakra and continued to run across, much to Link's envy.

"You ninja and you stupid chakra that allows to walk on walls and stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if you could walk on water" Naruto grinned at Link's envy. Once they reached the door on the other end of the platform, they opened it and found a room similar to that of the one that Gor Amoto was in, except slightly smaller. In the center of the room was a lanky looking Goron which had a set of dreadlocks. He had a really fat lip too which freaked out Naruto, and Midna as she looked at the mouth of the Goron elder. They then looked at what the Goron elder was holding in his hands.

"Is that a pipe?" Naruto whispered as he eyed the iron object. Link looked over the object and was perplexed.

"I...I honestly don't know" the green clad hero replied. The Goron looked up from the ground.

"Oh...Ah...De young humans. I am pleased to see you make it dis far Brudda" the Goron spoke in a Jamaican accent. "I am one of de four elders of the Goron tribe. My name is Gor Ebizo. You have heard of de plight of our patriarch. Otherwise you would not have come to see me. Here, take dis Brudda"

Gor Ebizo tapped the floor with the...pipe like object in his hands and the compartment opened in the floor revealing the second shard of the key. Link took the key shard and thanked the elder.

"Now dere is just one more shard , but seeing you has reminded me of da dangers dat line da path to it"

"Oh crap, more danger. Really?" Naruto whined. Gor Ebizo nodded, but then his eyes widened in realization.

"I just remembered though, dere is something dat may help you...A weapon said to have been left in de mine by a hero of old" Link and Naruto grinned at the prospect o a new 'toy' to 'play' with.

"Cool, where is it?" Link asked.

"It is beyond price, and so we have protected it through generations. Now, when our tribe balances on the brink of ruin, it could aid in our salvation. The Hero's weapon is stored safely up ahead. Talk to the guard and take it with you, with the blessings of the Gorons" Gor Ebizo bowed to the two heroes.

"Of course, Elder Ebizo" the two blondes bowed in return to the elder before turning and leaving. They climbed the ladder to the second level of the room and exited through the door to the far right, after all the room was similar to that of Gor Amoto's so the door was placed in a relatively similar place. Once they exited through the door they found themselves back in the previous room, only on a higher level.

"Hmm, interesting" Link mused.

"God, this is taking forever. Where is that weapon so we can get out and find the third elder, get the third shard and go and save Darbus?" Naruto groaned. Link turned and saw the magnetic rock along the length of the wall to his right.

"Midna, pass me my boots" Midna snapped her fingers from within her 'minion's' shadow. The Iron Boots equipped themselves and Link began to walk along the magnetic wall towards the far off platform. Naruto followed suit, using his chakra to walk along the wall's surface and then he and the Hero of Time incarnate dropped down onto the platform before going towards the nearby door.

Once they reached the other side, they found themselves in a room that was quite large. It was entirely made of lava and had a large rock made entirely of the magnetic rock which was supported by four chains. The two humans walked towards the platform.

"HEY!" Naruto called out. The Goron guard got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Whoa...HUMAN?"

"Yeah we're humans" Naruto and Link said with a wave.

"What business does a human have coming here?"

"Oh we were just coming here to..." Naruto started, but the Goron guard interrupted him.

"NONE! NO BUSINESS?"

"What no we just came here to.." Link was interrupted as well.

"This is a sacred place! I will protect this treasure from you!" the guardian yelled, his name was Dan Goron. The large armoured Goron leaped onto the suspended platform, but his weight accompanied by the force he landed on the platform with, caused the chains to snap and break off. This resulted in the platform slamming into the lava.

"AGH HOT HOT HOT!" Naruto and Link patted their clothes as a few drips of lava landed on them. They then marveled at how the clothes seemed to have repaired themselves magically.

"Cooool" they chorused before turning to the sound of steel of steel as Dan Goron smashed his armoured knuckles against each other. He then walked towards them, causing the platform to tilt.

"WOAH MIDNA MIDNAAAAA!"

"I gotcha wolfy!" Midna cried out as she supplied Link with the Iron Boots allowing him to stick to the surface of the rock just as Naruto used his chakra to perform the same action. Dan Goron raised his fists and lashed out with them. Link and Naruto quickly rolled out of the way and stared at him.

"LISTEN, WE'RE NOT HERE TO FIGHT!" Naruto called out, "WE JUST WANT THE HERO'S WEAPON!"

"WHAT YOU WANT TO STEAL THE GORON TREASURE, HOW DARE YOU?" the large Goron then tucked into a ball and began to roll towards Naruto who sighed.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" he raised his arms and coated them with chakra to increase his strength. He then latched onto the Goron and gritted his teeth as he was being pushed back.

"Damn it, stop already!" Naruto yelled, but the Goron's rotation speed seemed to increase as Naruto was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Link quickly ran towards his surrogate brother and lashed out with his sword, but the blade just bounced off the armoured Goron's skin which was already as hard as steel. Naruto's eyes flashed red as he gripped the Goron tighter.

"ALRIGHT, YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH?" Naruto roared as swung the Goron aside with amazing strength. The large armoured Goron was tossed into the lava below.

"Naruto, you're not supposed to kill him" Link cried out.

"Yeah fox boy, we need him to get your precious weapon" Midna added. However, the panic was ended when Dan Goron suddenly bounced along the lava like a skipping stone before bouncing back onto the platform.

"Oh so you try to burn Dan Goron in the lava. Well listen humans, Gorons are impervious to the lava, though it still hurts" the large goron rubbed his burning rear before raising his fists and smashing the platform. A large shockwave flew forth from the fists meeting the stone sending the two skidding backwards. Link quickly lashed out with his swords as Dan Goron readied a punch, slashing at his stomach. The fat goron was knocked back as Link performed a diagonal slash accompanied by two downward slashes and a Spin Attack. The Goron quickly rolled towards Link, but the green clad hero rolled out of the way just as Naruto dived down with a chakra enhanced kick. The goron was sent skidding backwards from the blow.

"A pair of strong humans. Never have seen such" Dan Goron mumbled before rolling towards Naruto. Naruto quickly avoided the attack and charged his swords with wind chakra once he drew them and sent the Goron flying back with his wind blades. Link then jumped into the air and performed a jump strike knocking the large 'enemy' back. Dan Goron got up and raised his fist and slammed it on the ground. A large shockwave lashed out once more sending Link backwards. Link quickly rolled out of the way as Dan Goron rolled towards him and performed a spin attack. The spinning sword lashed against the large rock-like creature and sent him careening off course. Naruto quickly ran towards the goron and spun with his chakra enhanced blades.

A spiral of wind chakra caused the goron to go flying back towards Link as well as deal some damage from the slicing winds to Dan Goron's flesh areas, but due to his skin being thick he didn't bleed. The green clad hero readied his hands, before latching onto Dan Goron's armour and using the momentum from the goron's fall, twisted and channeled the momentum through his legs and threw the large guardian with a yell. Dan Goron landed back in the lava causing him to bounce around before jumpiung back onto the floating platform.

"ARRRGHHH!" the goron roared in annoyance, "You human shall not live to see the treasure"

"We're not here to steal it for the goddesses' sakes" Link cried out. The Goron's eyes narrowed as he advanced.

"I know when one lies"

"But we're not" Naruto said.

"LIES!" Dan Goron rolled into a ball and began to race towards both blondes as they had taken their positions next to each other. The blonde shinobi quickly formed his cross shaped hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he roared and four clones suddenly appeared.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said as he, Link and the clones avoided the rolling Goron. The Goron quickly stopped rolling in order to turn before continuing his onslaught of attacks.

"LINK, QUICK STOP HIM!" Naruto yelled. Link nodded before raising his shield and performed a powerful Shield Attack thus causing the Goron to stop in his tracks as Link slowed down the rotation with his shield. Sparks flew from the friction, but it was a good thing that the Hylian shield was made of an indestructible metal otherwise the shield would have been long gone. Once the goron had slowed down enough, Link put away his shield and grabbed the Goron.

"Link, send him over this way!" Naruto called out. The Hylian boy nodded and with a roar of effort he spun and threw Dan Goron into the air.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones attacked. Three clones jumped and performed a trio of upward kicks.

"NA-RU-TO!" the clones yelled out as Naruto used his fourth clone in order to gain a height advantage before flipping downwards, charging his swords with chakra.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" Naruto slammed his swords down on the Goron sending him into lava. Dan Goron bounced around the lava for a while longer than usual before bouncing back onto the platform. Naruto's clones vanished as the shinobi stood next to Link. The helmet of the guardian goron had flown off and skidded along the platform, but Link caught it with his boot and picked it up as he sheathed his sword and attached his shield back to his back as Naruto sheathed his dual blades.

Dan Goron sighed, "Ugh...That...hurt a lot. Who knew that humans were capable of such feats of strength"

"Yeah sorry, about that. But you wouldn't listen" Link said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, we were sent here by your elders to get the ancient weapon of the Hero of Time. Mr. Hero here" Naruto wrapped his arm around Link's shoulder, "needs it to help in his journey"

"...Ah, so THAT is why you are here! In that case, take the weapon of the Hero of the past...But in exchange, you must save the patriarch of our tribe"

"We were told that already. We WILL save Darbus" Naruto and Link's eyes were burning with the flames of determination which caused the goron to chuckle. Suddenly, the lava which seeping through newly formed hole in the wall began to fill up the room until the platform was level with the passages once more. Dan Goron nodded before clapping his hands together and mumbled a few words that sounded like ancient Hylian before slamming his right fist on the ground. A burst of light erupted from his fist and when the light died down, there was a large blue chest in front of the two heroes.

"In this chest lies the weapon of the Hero. Use it well" and Dan Goron stepped back as Link opened it. Inside it was a bow with a quiver filled with 30 arrows.

**(A/N: Not like the game I know, but hey it sound a lot cooler than just going through a door and finding a chest)**

"Awesome, a Bow and Arrow" Naruto gaped.

"The Hero's Bow is a weapon that will allow your arrows to fly straight and true as long you wish it. Of course, aim is also a part of the bargain" the goron chuckled before pointing at the rope bound bridge.

"Use it to take down the rope and cross the bridge to reach the final elder where he holds the shard for the key. From there, you should go to the room where Darbus is held. Good luck young humans. May the goddesses watch over you" Dan Goron said. Link notched an arrow and aimed at the rope before letting the arrow fly. The arrow made a WHOOSH sound before it cut the rope of the bridge and the metal bridge fell allowing for the two humans to cross it and go through the door.

After going through a room filled with Beamos, which Link had killed by using the Hero's bow to shoot arrow into all of their eyes, they pulled them all out of the way before finally pulling one which revealed there to be a door behind it. They entered the door and found themselves in the room of the final elder. This elder was a lot taller than the others since he was actually taller than Link and Naruto. The goron had dark skin, the colour of dark chocolate if not a shade darker and had many colourful markings on his arms and chest. He wore a string of beads around his neck and wore an orange loin cloth, unlike the other Gorons who wore either a grey or blue loin cloth. The goron rose up from his meditative position and smiled, opening his eyes to show that they were completely black. This was Gor Liggs, the final elder.

"Ah...you are here at last! I heard that you may pay a visit young humans. I am farsighted in all things. Here you go...the last key shard. Combine all three shards" Gor Liggs said before tapping the ground with his foot and the compartment opened to reveal the last key shard. Midna quickly took out the other two from her pocket dimension and handed them to Naruto. Naruto took them and then he and Link joined the key shards together to form the large Boss Key. It was extremely large, about the size of Link's sword.

"If you use that key, you can open the room where Darbus, the tribal patriarch, is being held. Who knows how powerful Darbus is in his new grotesque form...but I suppose I should trust both of your powers, considering you came this far" Gor Liggs then pushed the two heroes towards the door of his room.

"Hurry now! To the Patriarch's room!"

"Alright alright, we're going!" Link said.

"Sheesh, no need to rush us!" Naruto added as they were shoved out of the room. The stone door then rolled back into place.

"Well he's a nice Goron" Midna commented as she rose up from Link's shadow. "He certainly has a thing with guests"

"I concur" Naruto nodded in agreement with the one eyed imp.

"And I mean come on, he...and the Gorons too, at least put on some pants or something. They can't even wear more than a loin cloth"

"I know right!" Naruto said as he and Midna moved ahead of Link. The Hero of Time shook his head and chuckled.

"Nice to know you two are finally getting along" Link said.

"Oh shut up wolfy" Midna said as she rested her arm on Naruto's shouler...well kind of rested her arm since it would have phased through him. Her being a shadow and all.

"Me, get along with her?" Naruto asked with a playful smirk. "Please she's too bossy for my tastes"

"Oh sure and you're the picture of greatness"

"Nice to know you finally realized that" he sported a foxy grin as Midna leered at him, "And don't forget...I'm gonna get back at you for laughing at me, the next time I'm a fox in the twilight"

"Sure you will, foxy boy. Keep praying to the goddesses and they JUST MIGHT grant you your wish" Midna giggled, "Now come on boys, to that Fused Shadow and the patriarch" Midna dove back into Link's shadow. The two heroes traveled through the doors and began to move throughout the dungeon that was the Goron Mines. They had managed to find a crystal switch that activated the highest crane that lay to the back of the open area where they had defeated the archer Bulbins. Once they had returned to that room, they went to the crane and managed to cut the bridge's rope that led to the chamber just before Darbus' room.

After defeating the numerous Fire Keese and Bulbins they finally reached the large doors of the patriarch's holding cell. The large lock was held by large gold chains which glinted in the light of the lava.

"Your key..." Midna bowed as the Boss Key appeared out of thing air through a portal of twilight and dropped into Naruto's hands, "Oh and try jot to die, m'kay?"

"Please you'd miss us too much" Naruto grinned.

"Sure it's not the other way around, fox boy" Midna said as she neared Naruto's face causing the blonde shinobi to blush at the proximity before she pulled away. A wide grin on her face as she winked her single eye.

"Good luck wolfy, fox boy"

Naruto placed the key in the lock and turned the large opening mechanism causing all the chambers in the lock to release and the lock came crashing to the ground with the chains. The doors creaked before the stones rolled aside. With the door open the two blonde, blue eyed heroes entered the chamber.

* * *

**Darbus' Room**

The room was a bit dark, but there was just enough light for them to see as it shone through a few spaces in the ceiling. The room was rather fancy, spacious as it was held up by many giant pillars. The floor seemed to be made of regular rock, but a few glints of aqua from the light reflecting off of the floor told them that some areas of the floor were magnetic. They looked up as they heard the sound of something breathing.

"Woah" the two whispered as they saw the large bear like creature. It was held down by shackles of gold which were connected by golden chains to all four of its limbs. Its grey claws were extremely sharp and on its head was a large head crest of somekind. Its eyes were closed and its breathing soft, telling the two warriors that the beast was sleeping.

"This...is Darbus?" Naruto asked.

"I...I believe so" Link gulped. Suddenly the room was filled with a flash of red. The two blondes looked to see in the center of the beast's head as the gem that was in the center of its forehead on the large head crest appear to look like an eye before releasing a shining red light. The creature stopped breathing and Link and Naruto gulped as the beast's eyes snapped open revealing their evil crimson colour. The great black beast began to roar, its roar echoing throughout the room, revealing its large sharp teeth. It then stretched forth, but then realized it was chained. It growled before crouching down. Naruto and Link move backwards before Darbus' grotesque form rose back to its full height, wrapped in a cloak of fire. It then pulled against the chains once more, this time snapping them off and thus freeing itself. The beast roared once more, louder than before.

Twilite Igniter Fyrus was unleashed.

The great beast ran towards the two heroes and lashed out with its chains, smacking the two heroes aside.

"Agh, that hurt" Naruto groaned before he rolled out of the way, like Link, and avoided the second chain strike.

"What are we supposed to do? Our swords would obviously have no effect!" Link yelled. Naruto quickly backflipped through the air and latched onto a pillar with chakra and drew his dual blades. Naruto looked around and gritted his teeth as he saw Link run around to avoid the giant bear like creature. Naruto then slashed with his wind powered blades sending arcs of wind chakra at the beast. Fyrus roared before lashing out with his chains at Naruto, but the blonde shinobi jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground to cushion his fall. He then formed shadow clones and they all slashed with wind blades again.

"Oi, wolfy!" Midna popped out of Link's shadow as she pointed at the red gem in the center of Fyrus' head piece, "Attack the glowing red gem in the center of his forehead. That's Darbus' weak spot. You gotta use an arrow to get at it though" Midna advised before diving back into the shadows. Link nodded as he saw Naruto and his final clone get knocked aside by Fyrus. Link had Midna summon forth the Hero's bow and the quiver before notching an arrow. He fired, but the arrow missed and struck the beast's arm. Fyrus roared as he was hit by another arrow and turned towards Link.

"LINK LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted as Fyrus raced towards the green clad boy. Link notched a third arrow and aimed.

'Gotcha' the arrow flew through the air and nailed Fyrus in the gem causing it to roar in pain. Fyrus clutched its forehead gem in pain and began to stumble around blindly. Link then looked at the rattling chains attached to Fyrus' legs as Midna recalled the bow and arrow.

"Naruto, grab a chain!" Link said as he ran towards the chains. Naruto looked at Link before nodding and grabbed one of the chains and stuck to the ground with chakra. Link then grabbed one as well before calling upon the Iron Boots and walked onto the magnetic surface area of the floor. Fyrus roared as it continued to move. Naruto and Link held strong though and Fyrus roared as he tripped and fell to the ground. The fires vanished and he crashed into a pillar, reducing it to rubble.

Link and Naruto then ran towards Fyrus and stood in front of the shining gem and wailed at it. Their sword slashes causing Fyrus to roar in pain and its body to spasm slightly. Fyrus then growled as it rose back up and unleashed the flames from its body once more. Its mouth opened as began to breathe fire from his jaws.

"Shit" Naruto quickly formed a shadow clone to throw him towards Link and get him out of the way of the attack. Naruto got off of Link and looked at him.

"You alright?" he asked. Link nodded as he got back up.

"Yeah, aim for the red gem in his forehead" Link advised the shinobi. Naruto and Link stood back up and began to run around to avoid the fire blasts from Fyrus and Link called upon the Hero's Bow. He fired a few arrows, but with Fyrus adjusting its head to breathe fire, he began to miss. Naruto formed clones and fired off wind blades to distract the giant fire behemoth, but it breathed fire, easily defeating the blonde army. Fyrus then rushed towards Link and breathed a tongue of flame. Link rolled out of the way, but as he did Fyrus had lashed out with his chains and slammed them into Link.

"AAAAH!" Link flew into a column and he slipped down, nursing his dislocated shoulder. Link looked up as Fyrus then roared as he held his arms close to his body and suddenly wisps of flame began to swirl around his body before building up to large proportions.

"This does not look good" Naruto muttered as Fyrus released a roar and suddenly a giant fire wave flew from Fyrus' body. Link's eyes widened as the fire wave rushed towards him, intent on burning him alive. Link closed his eyes as his life finished flashing before his eyes.

'Shit, I couldn't even save Illia' Link bent his dead down and covered his head with his arms and shield in a feeble defense, knowing full well it wouldn't work. However he suddenly felt the searing heat bypass him. He looked to see fire on his left and right. He heard a clattering sound as he saw Naruto's arms drop his swords.

"N-Naruto...you..you s-s-saved.." he gasped however, when he saw Naruto crouch down on all fours. Red energy bubbled out from his stomach and encased Naruto in a shroud. Two long ears stretched from his head and a long bubbling tail grew out from the rear end of his shroud. The demonic chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune bubbled and Naruto's crimson eyes looked back at Link's blue ones, revealing the evil look of the demon within him. His blonde hair had taken on a slightly reddish hue, his whisker marks had become darker and his teeth elongated into fangs.

**"You dare hurt my brother..." **Naruto growled as he dug his newly formed claws into the earth, **"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" **

Naruto rushed towards Fyrus who roared and breath a column of flame, but Naruto countered by released a chakra roar. The shockwave of demon chakra met the fire head on causing a large explosion. Naruto landed on the ground and then elongated his chakra cloak's arms and punched Fyrus in the stomach. Naruto then punched Fyrus in the face before raising up both arms, clasping his claws together and slammed them down on Fyrus' face. Fyrus stumbled backwards, but growled as he returned to standing.

A fire wave rocketed from Fyrus' body as the energy finished building up, but Naruto used his new speed to avoid it before jumping into the air. Fyrus lashed out with his chains and slammed Naruto into the ground. The dust cloud formed and Naruto was down.

"NARUTO!" however, Link's cry fell on deaf ears as Naruto rose back up with a scowl on his face. He bared his fangs as he was clutching the large chain, preventing Fyrus from moving. Fyrus lashed out with a second chain whip with his other arm, but the blonde shinobi let go, holding the first chain with only one arm, before grabbing the second chain with his other arm.

**"So you like these chains huh?"** Naruto clenched his arms tighter around the links before they began to creak and then he used his tail to snap them off at the middle. Naruto then wrapped the chains around his chakra arms, super heating them.

**"WELL LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE GETTING HIT WITH CHAINS!" **Naruto roared as he lashed out with Fyrus' own weapons He lashed Fyrus across the face sending the beast backwards before he was whipped with the heated weapon causing Fyrus' stomach to get a large bleeding gash as the heated weapon was at a higher temperature. Naruto roared as he released a chakra pulse causing the beast to stumble back and lean back against a pillar. Naruto vanished in a burst of speed before appearing in front of Fyrus and slammed the chain against Fyrus' gem causing the beast to roar in pain. Naruto then extended his legs and embedded them into the ground so he could remain in the air and then wrapped his tail around Fyrus' neck and squeezed. He also lashed out at the damaged creature's face with his whips.

"Naruto...stop" Link whispered as he saw the evil smile on Naruto's face.

"Naruto STOP!" Link called out a bit louder.

"NARUTO GOD DAMN IT STOP!" Naruto froze as he looked at Link. He watched the damaged body of Fyrus as its eye gem pulsed, recharging to coat the beast in fire once more.

**"L-L-Link...it...it tried to kill you!" **Naruto said as he gripped the chains. He raised them up when Link threw one of Naruto's swords at him. Naruto's red eyes turned and he let go of the chains and caught the sword with one of his chakra arms by the hilt, controlling the heat so that it wouldn't burn the blade. The shinobi looked at the Hero of Time before growling.

**"You turn on me..."**

"NO NARUTO..YOU'RE GOING TO KILL DARBUS IF YOU KILLED THE BEAST!" Link reminded Naruto. "We're not here to kill this thing, only to help Darbus and take away the Fused Shadow"

**"YOU TURN ON ME!" **Naruto dropped down and rushed Link.

"NARUTO STOP IT!" Naruto continued to run towards Link, his sword held high. Link raised his sword and shield.

"OI FOX BOY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Midna yelled as she appeared out of Link's shadow. Naruto froze in place as he looked into the crimson eye of the twlite being. Her single eye filled with anger...with a hint of fear. He looked at himself, seeing his reflection in the sword blade at gasped at what he saw. The image...frightened him. He began to remember the times he used the Kyuubi's chakra.

_Memory_

_Naruto clutched Sasuke's dead body on Tazuna's bridge. His body embedded with senbon and he was bleeding profusely from some wounds. His heart beat was faint...but then in stopped. Naruto froze as he turned and looked at Haku. His eyes crimson, with a slit pupil. The eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko_

* * *

_Naruto was impaled through his chest by Sasuke's Chidori._

_"So you managed to twist your body so I impaled your lung, huh?" Sasuke removed his arm, and began to choke the young jinchuriki. "Well forget about trying to fight back. You're out a lung and an arm so forget about that strange jutsu of yours that requires no hand signs"_

_Naruto's body suddenly became cloaked in red youkai and he began to crush Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke released his grip on the blonde's neck and pulled back. Naruto looked up with the eyes of his bijuu, the large amount of chakra surrounding his body and taking the shape of the great demon for a split second._

_"Wh-What are you?"_

_"Your friend" Naruto rushed towards Sasuke._

* * *

_Naruto rose up from the waters of the Valley of the End and then punched Sasuke in the face sending him flying back. Naruto growled as his body became encased in the red bubbling chakra. Long ears of chakra extended from the cloak along with a single bubbling tail. _

_"This guy..." Sasuke looked at the growling Naruto as he dropped onto all fours. _

_**"GRAAAAHHHHHH!" **Naruto released a powerful shockwave of yokai and then appeared in his rival's face, teeth bared and then slashed at Sasuke. _

_End Memories_

Naruto dropped to the ground and sighed as the demonic chakra receded back into his body. His looked up at Link and Midna and frowned.

"Sorry, guess I lost it for a second there" Naruto rose up and Link handed his surrogate brother his second blade.

"When this is done...you tell me what the hell that was. Ok?" Link said.

"Yeah Fox boy...you had us worried for a second" Midna said as she looked at the now blue eyed boy. Naruto nodded before he and Link turned to see Fyrus rise up, encased in flames once more. Link was given the Hero's Bow from Midna and notched an arrow.

"Let's go!" Link said as he aimed the bow and fired an arrow. Fyrus turned burnt the arrow with a tongue of fire before racing towards the two heroes. Naruto quickly formed multiple shadow clones with a multi shadow clone jutsu. All the clones jumped towards the beast with chakra enhanced blades and slammed into the beast sending it stumbling. Link aimed at Fyrus as the beast's head turn every which way.

"NARUTO HOLD DOWN THE HEAD, I CAN'T GET A CLEAR SHOT!" Link yelled. Naruto nodded before picking one the chains he had taken from Fyrus and swung it over his head. The long golden metal wrapped around Fyrus' neck, his clones joined it and they helped hold down the beast's head, but they were slowly losing their grip.

'Gotta make it count' Link said as the two blondes wouldn't have a chance like this again. Link fired the arrow and the projectile flew through the air before embedding itself in Fyrus' crimson gem. The clones lost their footing, even if their feet had chakra in them as they began bouncing along the ground as Fyrus was running blindly around the room. Link quickly grabbed a chain and put on the Iron Boots before going over to the magnetic area of the floor. The great fire beast stumbled as it fell.

"Naruto shoot me" Naruto nodded and then he grabbed Link by his arm and spun. He channeled chakra into his arms before throwing the Hero of Time through the air. Link reattached his shield to his back and then gripped the Ordon sword in a downward position as fell down towards the red gem on Fyrus' head piece.

"ENDING BLOW!" Link slammed the blade deep into Fyrus' gem causing it to crack before shattering into a million pieces. Fyrus reared up in pain, knocking Link off as it began to turn completely dark. What looked like lava started to spout out of the area where the gem was before Fyrus froze in place. Then a burst of shadow erupted out of Fyrus causing his form to shrink down considerably and fall to the ground. The twilight particles then shot towards one place, accumulating into a single form. The Fused Shadow descended and Link grabbed it, the TriForce glowing on the back of his hand in order to prevent its dark magic from affecting him.

"Alright, we did it!" Naruto cheered as he leaped onto Link's back. Midna grabbed the Fused Shadow from Link and stored it away in her pocket dimension with all the other items Link and Naruto had.

"Eee hee hee! Well done boys!" Midna giggled, "Now we have two Fused Shadows" Naruto and Link smiled before looking at each other as they thought the same question.

"Midna...why DO you want the Fused Shadows. The Light Spirits said it was an evil magic that should never be used, but yet you seem to want it"

"You're not evil are you?" Naruto asked as an afterthought. Midna looked appalled.

"No I'm not evil, and as for why I want the Fused Shadows...get me the third one and then I might consider telling you two"

"Come on Midna, pleeeease" Link and Naruto pleaded before giving her the puppy dog eyes. Midna watched them with a bored look, but adopted a thinking pose.

"Hmm...You know, you two have been very helpful so far, so as a reward. I'll tell you an interesting story." Midna took a deep breath as she looked at the two heroes of the goddesses.

"Zant...that is the name of the King of Darkness who cast this pall of twilight over your world. He's very strong. You would be nothing to him in your current state. But Zant will never be my king" she growled as she clenched her hand into a fist, "I have nothing but scorn for his apparent strength. Not that your Zelda is much better...It appalls me that is world of light is controlled by that princess. A careless youth, a life of luxury...how does that teach duty? But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life. She didn't choose it, after all. And i would never wish harm on her..."

'She actually cares for Zelda, huh?' Link thought as he saw the look in Midna's visible eye.

"No, as long as I get my hands on the Fused Shadows. I'll be fine" Midna said as she turned away from the two. She sighed before pointing at the ground. A portal of twilight then formed in the ground. Midna turned and smiled.

"Well, just one more left...Shall we? Eee hee hee!" she giggled floating over the portal.

"When you boys are ready" Link and Naruto looked at the downed Darbus as rose from the ground. They walked over to the Goron patriarch and patted his large arms.

"You okay there Darbus?" Link asked.

"Unngh...Urrgh..Hmm? What am I doing here? Unngh, my head...it aches" Darbus rubbed the center of his forehead, "Urrgh, so much pain...I cannot remember anything"

"Yeah he'll be fine" Naruto said as he and Link walked over to Midna.

"You boys ready to go?" they nodded to the twilight being before vanishing as twilight particles.

**(A/N: Well that's Chapter 6 of my Twilight Princess story. Hope you guys liked it, please review review review because I like them. Sorry I took so long, again, I was really REALLY busy with everything, school, finishing up a NarutoxDigimon story I wrote that became surprisingly popular in my effort to multitask stories and failed. So now that I am only doing two stories, and not three, I can now focus on them. That is, this one and my other story Naruto: Johto Journeys. Please read this and Johto Journeys and give me your feedback on them. Well then next chapter is when Naruto and Link head for Lanaryu Province, however this arc will be split up into a numerous amount of chapters due to the length of it since Ordin took only like three and this one took three as well. Lanaryu will obviously be made into more than just three, so hope you guys will keep your e-mails peeled for when I post them up and update this story.**

**Now then, next chapter is Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess, Chapter 7: Finding the One you Seek. Again please review this chapter-K.D)**


	7. Chapter 7:Finding the One you Seek

Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess

Chapter 7: Finding the One you Seek

**(A/N: Hey guys K.D here sorry about the Seemingly eternal wait you guys had to endure before I updated this story, but I was busy with so many things like school, piano lessons, my other stories especially the NarutoxDigimon one which I can now proudly say, is complete. So here it is Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess Chapter 6. Enjoy to your heart's content. Also I was wondering, do you guys think I should put a pairing for Naruto in this and if so, should it be Midna because one reader expressed his views as to how Midna and Naruto could get together.)**

"_" Regular speech

'_' Regular thoughts

**"_"- Light Spirit/ Kyuubi/ Ancient Hero**

_'_'- Naruto's flashbacks or memories being remembered/When in the twilight_

"_"- Spirits of the people trapped in twilight realm

******_Last Time on Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess_**

_"Well, just one more left...Shall we? Eee hee hee!" she giggled floating over the portal._

_"When you boys are ready" Link and Naruto looked at the downed Darbus as rose from the ground. They walked over to the Goron patriarch and patted his large arms._

_"You okay there Darbus?" Link asked._

_"Unngh...Urrgh..Hmm? What am I doing here? Unngh, my head...it aches" Darbus rubbed the center of his forehead, "Urrgh, so much pain...I cannot remember anything"_

_"Yeah he'll be fine" Naruto said as he and Link walked over to Midna._

_"You boys ready to go?" they nodded to the twilight being before vanishing as twilight particles._

_**NOW**_

The two heroes descended from the twilight portal, and somehow there was nobody around to view this sight. Naruto and Link re-materialized from their twilight particle form in front of the spring of Eldin. The two blondes sighed as they took in the fresh air before a dim glow emanated from the spring.

**"Heroic Link...Heroic Naruto...Across the plains and past the great stone bridge lie the lands guarded by the spirit Lanaryu...There you shall find the one you seek...May the goddesses watch over you both" **Eldin's voice vanished along with the spring's holy glow.

"Oi, Link...Naruto!" a voice called out. The two swordsmen turned to see Renado and Luna, the shinobi and the other children all standing outside with smiles on their faces. Sakura and Sasuke parted away from each other to reveal a smiling Colin. The young nine year old walked towards the two, but as he reached the edge of the spring he fell to his knees as he lost a bit of feeling in his legs.

"COLIN!" the two blondes walked up to the smaller boy and knelt down to him, but they paused when Colin looked up.

"Illia...you both HAVE to save Illia!" Naruto and Link were taken aback by Colin's determined tone of voice. "Those monsters left me with the other kids, but they must have taken her somewhere else!"

Link and Naruto looked at each other, "That must be who Eldin was talking about" the shinobi said to his friend. Link nodded.

"So she must be in Lanaryu's lands" Link added.

"Don't worry Colin, we're not gonna abandon Illia. And we're not going to stop until we find her and bring her back" Naruto said, gripping the boy's shoulder. Colin smirked.

"You know...whenever I thought I couldn't go on, I would think of you guys and Illia and hold on, Link...Naruto..." Colin rose to his feet and smiled at the kneeling Naruto and Link.

"See? I...I'm fine now" Colin said. Naruto and Link nodded as they rose to their feet and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Told you, you were strong" Naruto grinned. Colin nodded.

"Do you guys remember what I told you back in Ordon?" Link and Naruto thought for a while.

Flashback

When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you guys. Link...Naruto"

End Flashback

Naruto and Link nodded.

"So you guys don't have to worry about me anymore. Go and help Illia!" Colin said. Renado walked over and rested his hand on Colin's shoulder.

"Leave the children to me. I will watch over them, I swear it. Do not let their fates trouble you. Go to those who need you" Naruto and Link nodded to the shaman.

"We will trust you to do so, Renado...but if something happens, we're gonna kick your ass. Shaman or not" Naruto and Link said fingering the hilts of their swords. Renado nodded.

"In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient hero...and your deeds bring them all to mind" Renado said as Malo and Beth walked up with Luna to the two chosen ones.

"Aww shucks, we're just doing what we can to help" Link said tapping his boot on the ground in embarrassment. Renado bowed to the two heroes, the children and Luna copying his action out of sheer childish attitude.

"May the graces of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way" Renado said. Naruto and Link looked down at the bowing man and children. Naruto and Link nodded, however just as they were about to leave, Barns came running up to them. The bald headed bomb salesman panted as he looked up at Link and Naruto, having gripped his knees as he paused to catch his breath.

"Hey, wait you two...I just...got a new shipment of bombs and a bomb bag. Do you guys want a deal?" Barns asked. The two blondes looked at each other and grinned widely. The four shinobi's eyes widened at their looks.

'Uh oh'

"Hmmm how big is the BOOM?" Naruto asked. Barnes grinned as he pulled out a bomb from his pocket that he held for some display purposes. The bomb was completely black with a little grey casing of some sort around it.

"These bomb fuses are specifically designed to light themselves when thrown. Also I added a little attachment, here" he pointed at the tiny clamp, "For people with arrows and then you fire a long range projectile I'd like to call the bomb arrow. A little unimaginative, but it does the job"

Barnes then walked over to a pile of rocks near the Eldin Spring and pelted the explosive. The fuse suddenly lit itself in mid air, showing that Barnes was telling the truth about the self lighting mechanism and the bomb landed against the boulders. The bomb made contact with the boulders and then three seconds later, the fuse disappeared as it was burnt out.

BOOOOOOM!

The boulders were blasted away and revealed a little passage way near the spring.

"Hmm, seems there's a passage there. Anyways what'd you guys think? You interested in buying some bombs?" Barnes turned to see everyone gaping at the destruction Barnes made with his bombs.

"HOLY..." Link paused as he noticed the children present and held the profanity in his throat.

"HELL YEAH WE'RE GONNA BUY SOME BOMBS!" Naruto pulled out his wallet.

"So how much?" Naruto asked. Barnes thought for a while.

"Well actually, I only got this type of bomb. I'll give you ten of them for thirty...however, seeing as you don't have a bomb bag I'll get you boys in on a little deal. For 120 rupees, I'll give you the premium kit, which is the ten bombs, plus a bomb bag to carry them in along in" Barnes said. Naruto looked through his wallet and frowned as he only had enough money for one premium kit, but he complied with a nod.

"We'll take it!" Naruto said as he handed the bomb maker his payment. Barnes took the two heroes to his shop and gave them the bomb bag with the ten bombs.

"Have a nice day. Also don't forget to come back for another visit. By then I'm sure to have another set of bombs for you boys" Barnes said.

"Sure thing" Link said and the two left. They ran back to the spring. Jiraya then walked up to Naruto with a small pouch.

"Here, Naruto. You kinda dropped this after you disappeared" the Toad Sennin said. Naruto took the pouch and opened it revealing a set of shuriken and kunai, some flash bombs, paper bombs and ninja wire.

"What is all this stuff?" he asked.

"That is your weapon's pouch from when you were a shinobi. It contains a set of shuriken, those are the star shaped ones, the kunai which are the knives, some flash bombs, some paper bombs, which can also be wrapped around the kunai handles for long range explosive projectiles, much like how Barnes explained with the bomb arrows" Jiraya said. "There is also a roll of wire in there, it tends to be useful when it is needed"

"Thanks, Ero Sennin" Naruto grinned, hugging the man. Jiraya smirked at the shorter boy and ruffled his godson's hair.

"Sure thing, gaki" Jiraya said before releasing the boy from the hug. The two blondes were now extremely tired and decided to take a rest for the day before setting off.

* * *

**The Next Day**

After a bath and washing their clothes, the two chosen heroes got ready for the journey. It was already noon by the time they were ready, but hey time waits for no one. Naruto attached the new weapons pouch from Jiraya to his left hip and then walked over to a patch of horse grass. Link and Naruto then picked them and blew the grass, their song echoing throughout the air. A few seconds later, Kyuu and Epona appeared out from the side of a house and trotted over to them. Naruto and Link jumped atop their steeds and gripped the reins.

"We won't let you down" Naruto said before he and Link turned their horses. Kyuu and Epona trotted off when Naruto paused his horse's movement and turned to his two senseis and teammates.

"Well...what are you standing around for?" Naruto asked them. The shinobi tilted their heads in confusion by the sudden question.

"Are you coming or not? You said you wanted to help me and Link...so...start helping" Naruto said with a grin. Jiraya chuckled.

"That gaki...always so..."

"So Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah that's the adjective, there's nothing else to describe him as other than himself" Sakura added, "Come on Sasuke-kun"

The four shinobi then ran alongside the horses as the two heroes of the goddesses set out for the northern gate of Kakariko Village. Once they reached the gate, the horses put on a burst of speed and cleared the gate, while the shinobi simply put chakra into their legs and jumped over it. With that, the group headed for the Lanaryu Province.

Once they had cleared the gate they began to head towards Hyrule Field, with only the stars from the night sky being their spectators of their journey.

The chosen heroes rode across the rocky landscape, the shinobi following right at their horses' heels. Along the way, Naruto had been hit in the face with some shiny insects, a pair of grasshoppers and a pair of phasmids, which according to Jiraya were some rather rare insects due to their shiny exoskeletons so the white haired man took out a sealing scroll and sealed them away before giving the scroll to Naruto to capture any more insects should he find some. After that they continued riding through Hyrule Field. Turning to the left, they headed towards the Bridge of Eldin.

However, as they were nearing the path Naruto's eyes spotted a row of boulders blocking the way.

"Link, take out a bomb arrow, we got some boulders up ahead!" Naruto said as he took out a kunai and a paper bomb, wrapping the paper explosive around his weapon's handle. Midna handed Link the Hero's bow and an arrow with a bomb attached to it. Naruto and Link took aim before firing.

The two projectiles flew through the air, the bomb's fuse growing shorter and the paper bomb's length beginning to decrease. As soon as the two weapons hit their mark, the resulting explosion caused the boulders to shatter into mere pebbles.

"I love explosives, don't you?" Naruto grinned as Midna appeared out of Link's shadow.

"Yeah yeah, whatever fox boy. Now come on, you boys have to head for Lanaryu where your little friend is being held" the twilight being said. Sakura then observed Midna's form and saw that it was made entirely of shadow.

"Midna-san?" the pinkette asked.

"What do you want, pinky?" she asked. Sakura's eye twitched at the remark while the males giggled at her reaction.

"Yes...I was wondering, is this really your true form or are you always made of shadow?" she asked. Midna shook her head.

"No, the light can be damaging to my body after prolonged exposure so I in order to prevent that I just stay in my shadow form. Twilight beings cannot exist in their original forms for long periods of time in the Realm of Light" Midna explained.

"I see so...you're not a shadow?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. Why do you ask duck ass?" Midna smirked as she saw Sasuke's eyes twitch in annoyance. God she loved messing with humans.

"I will kill you, if only I could touch you" Sasuke said.

"Now now teme" Naruto said with an evil grin, "Little miss snarky here...is mine to get revenge on"

"And like I said before, the only way you're gonna ever get back at me for laughing at you is if you pray REALLY REALLY HARD to the goddesses" Midna said.

"Alright, guys we're nearing the Bridge of Eldin" Kakashi informed the group. The group neared the arch that made the entrance to the stone bridge, however as they were about to step onto the bridge's surface, a red portal of twilight appeared in the sky. Black lightning shot from it and encased the entire midsection of the bridge. The bridge then decomposed into twilight particles before being sucked up into the portal. Afterwards, twelve shadow beasts descended from the portal landing with an audible THUMP!

The beasts turned and roared, daring anyone to cross their path. Naruto and Link leaped off their horses. Link drew his blade and Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Oh you guys are going down!" Naruto grinned. The two blondes and the four other shinobi rushed into the fray, two for each of them.

Sasuke quickly punched one of the beasts in the face before twisting and slamming a brutal heel kick to the top of its shield like head. The Last Uchiha then dropped down to avoid a swipe from the claws of the second twilight beast he was fighting causing it to hit its fellow beast. Sasuke backflipped before flashing through hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke slammed his palm of the ground and a storm of lightning erupted from the ground, electrocuting one of the beasts as the second one leaped into the air. Sasuke quickly rolled on the ground as the beast slammed down on his previous location. The beast turned and slammed Sasuke with its hand sending him flying to the side. Sasuke rolled with the swipe and took a deep breath as he formed the tiger handsign.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" he yelled. The sphere of flame rocketed towards the shadow beast and incinerated it. Sasuke smirked as he watched the beast burn before his eyes.

* * *

Sakura roared as she slammed one of the beast's heads into the ground using the monstrous strength she gained from her training from Tsunade. She then lifted it up before performing an uppercut sending it skyward. She jumped after it and performed a powerful punch to its shield like face before twisting and crashing her left elbow against the same location. She then grabbed ahold of it and slammed her knee into its chest before flipping in the air and kicked off of its chest sending her up, while the beast went down. A small smoke cloud resulted from its impact before she dove down on the second beast.

"SHANNARO!" she yelled her catchphrase as she descended. The twilight creature seemed to roar in fright as Sakura's powerful punch broke right through its face, shattering the shield like piece of its anatomy and killing it.

* * *

Kakashi and Jiraya stood back to back as the four twilight beasts surrounded them.

"So what to do Jiraya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"How about we just beat the crap out of them" the white haired Sannin said.

"Why don't we go with the easy approach and use ninjutsu?" the copy ninja proposed. Jiraya chuckled as he quickly leaped towards a shadow beast.

"NOW WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?" he yelled as he powered up his fist with chakra and performed a powerful hook shot sending the beast spiraling across the bridge. Jiraya went towards the beast and kicked it while it was down before he felt movement behind him. He fell onto his back and performed a backwards roll before kicking up with his legs. The twilight beast soared before Jiraya grabbed it by its dreadlocks before throwing it down forcefully into the large gap in the bridge causing it to have died upon impact with the harsh ground below. He then held out his hand as he landed and rushed the second creature.

Chakra and wind swirled into his palm before condensing into a tight sphere of destruction.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraya plunged the attack into the creature's shield like face sending it spiraling off the bridge.

Kakashi quickly performed a few backhand spring to avoid the consecutive strikes from the beast before him before stopping and jumping into the air as the second beast tried to take off his head. He flipped over it before performing a sweep kick, causing the beast's back legs to lose their footing and cause it to fall to the ground. But it quickly recovered and slammed its hand atop of the copy ninja. Kakashi quickly raised a pair of kunai in a feeble defense and coated them with chakra to increase their durability. Once he held the beast in place, he glanced upwards when he saw the second beast coming towards him.

The silver haired jounin quickly applied his elemental affinity and the beast before him was stunned by the electrocution before Kakashi threw the kunai, embedding them in the stomach of the descending twilight beast. The two downed beasts growled in pain before Kakashi went through handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Lightning Style: Wolf's Fang!" he yelled. The wolf of lightning materialized out of the sparks from Kakashi's hand and raced towards the two beasts before encasing them in a storm of blue lightning. The beasts collapsed to the ground dead.

* * *

Link and Naruto quickly performed a double stab to one beast, impaling its skull before drawing back as it fell to the ground. Naruto sheathed his blades and jumped into the air to meet another beast as it tried to catch them off guard. He slammed a brutal upward kick and then flipped to crash an axe kick onto the twilight brute's shield like face. The beast fell to the ground forming a small dust cloud upon its impact. Naruto landed atop the beast and flipped off of it and atop the beast that Link was busy fending off with his blade as the beast was avoiding the attacks. The beast raised its clawed hand and swiped at Link who jumped to the side before stabbing it in the side causing it to roar in pain.

Naruto landed atop the beast and sat on it as it were Kyuu and gripped the dreadlocks like they were reins. He pulled at them causing the beast to rear up on its hind legs and then caused it to run into the final twilight beast. Both beasts roared as they collided with each other. Naruto then formed a cross shaped handsign and ten clones formed. The clones dropped down and performed brutal upward kicks sending the two beasts skyward before Naruto and another shadow clone dove down. They positioned their arms such that the necks of the rising twilight beasts were wrapped up in the crook of their elbow joint.

"LARIAT!" both Naruto and his clone cried out as both twilight creatures smashed into the bridge.

* * *

Once all the beasts were defeated, the group watched as they all exploded into twilight particles and formed a portal of blue and black in the sky.

"Well...that was interesting" Kakashi said lamely causing everyone to sweat drop at his comment.

"Really Kakash-sensei?" Sakura asked causing the older man to laugh nervously.

"Well the bridge is out" Sasuke pointed out at the large gaping space in between the pieces of the bridge, "Now what?"

Jiraya pulled out a map of Hyrule and looked over it.

"Well with the bridge out, we'll have to go back across to Hyrule Field through the path directly behind us" Jiraya pointed to the area behind them. "And then go around another way to reach Lanaryu" Jiraya explained. Link and Naruto quickly went back atop their horses as the shinobi readied their legs for the run. With a loud whinny, Kyuu and Epona took off towards the Hyrule Field. Going directly into the path that was behind them, the horses and the shinobi quickly ran through the rocky passage only for the horses to freeze. They reared up on their back legs in fright before turning around.

"Hey watch it!" Sasuke cried as Epona nearly flattened him. The four shinobi and the two heroes of the goddesses turned to see what Epon and Kyuu had been scared of and gaped at the large wall of twilight in front of them.

"Woah" they gasped.

"Guess you guys are up?" Jiraya said. Midna popped out of Link's shadow and smirked.

"Ah we're finally here" Midna smiled.

"You really love the twilight don't you?" Link asked. Midna rolled her eyes...eye.

"No wolfy, I hate the twilight. In fact I've lived there my entire life and haven't liked it one bit" Midna said with a sarcastic tone.

"Now guys be careful" Jiraya said as Naruto and Link climbed off of their steeds, "Lanaryu is actually the largest area in all of Hyrule, extending from Hyrule Castle Town all the way to home of the Zoras"

"What are Zoras?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"They are a species native only to Hyrule. They are like humanoid fish-like creatures, thus they are able to breathe underwater without a problem and swim faster than some of the fastest fish" Kakashi explained.

"Actually, I heard from my spy network something about how that their queen and king were killed before their subjects as an example by the one who caused all this and their son...Prince Ralis I think his name was, he had gone missing. Probably taken into hiding to prevent him from being found by the one who caused the twilight" Jiraya said.

Link, Naruto and Midna growled at that, "Zant"

The trio stood in front of the wall of twilight and turned back to the shinobi, "We'll be back before you know it" but just as they were about to have Midna pass through, the little imp paused. She looked like she was thinking a bit hard about something.

"Actually...I have a bit of magic, it won't work on ALL four of you as my current form is much weaker. I can manage to change one of you into a beast so that you will be able to travel with Naruto and Link, but my magic will last only for a temporary amount of time. Probably a few hours"

The two blondes were a bit cautious, she only spoke their real names when she was serious or extremely angry.

"So which one of us are you going to take with you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Link looked at the four shinobi.

"What kind of beast will they turn into?" Naruto asked. Midna shrugged.

"It all depends, this twilight magic is different from that of my ancestors so the change will be random, but most likely a quadruped and since you all from the Elemental Nations, the change will be dependent on your elemental affinities. Earth would make a tough creature, water makes one that could swim well, but I wouldn't recommend that one come with us because you guys are on land throughout most of this thing. Lightning would be a speedy creature, fire would probably be something fire resistant and able to breathe flame. Probably a young dragon. Wind would be a flying creature like a bird I would assume. Of course these are all just hypotheses" Midna explained.

"Fire and Lightning, but fire is my main one" Sasuke said informing the two heroes of his chakra natures.

"Earth" Sakura said.

"Lighting is main one, but due to my Sharingan my body adapted so that I have weak affinities for water, earth and fire" Kakashi said.

"I can utilize all five, but earth is the primary element as all the other four are weaker" Jiraya said.

"Hmm...well then I guess we'd have to go with...Kakashi. With lightning being your main element, you'd become a fast creature that could keep up with us" Link said.

"If the Hero of Time demands it, so it shall be" Kakashi said as he took a step forward.

"Wait...why didn't you mention this before when you guys went into the twilight in Kakariko Village?" Sakura asked. Midna grinned widely.

"Cause I'm an evil little person" she said before turning to Kakashi. She mumbled a few intelligible words in ancient Hylian before tapping the Copy Ninja's forehead.

"There, you'll be able to survive the twilight for at least five hours. Any longer and you'll turn back into a human and become a spirit. Should that happen, know that the twilight beasts can see you, but they cannot touch you" Midna explained. Kakashi nodded as he walked up next to the two blondes.

"This is gonna be sweet, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto grinned his foxy grin. Kakashi chuckled at the smaller boy's enthusiasm.

"If you say so" he replied. Midna then floated in front of the wall of twilight.

"There's only one Fused Shadow left...So this is the last of the twilight you'll see I guess. Whether or not you accomplish your final task and survive is up to you" Midna's single eye gained a mischievous look as she gazed at Kakashi, she had a special pulling through for him.

"Eee hee, so what will you do? Want me to let you into the twilight" the three males nodded. Midna smirked as she went towards the black wall, its amber coloured design seeming to pulse. She flew through the barrier with the sound of something moving through a liquid... and suddenly two arms of twilight grabbed the two blondes, but Kakashi was grabbed in the jaws of a makeshift serpent that was similar in design to the twilight beasts, but was the colour of Midna's hair. Kakashi's eye widened.

"HOLY FUCK!" and he was pulled through with Naruto and Link. Sakura, Sasuke and Jiraya gaped as they saw the silver haired jounin scream like a little girl as he was pulled through the boundary between light and twilight.

"...He's not coming back is he?" Sasuke asked.

"He's screwed for sure" Sakura said.

* * *

_**Twilight-Lanaryu Province**_

_Naruto and Link shook their heads as they were suddenly enveloped in twilight. Their forms crouched down onto all fours. Link taking the form of the black and white wolf, the odd design still on his forehead. His earring was still present on his left ear and so was the chain link from when he and Naruto broke out of the cell in Hyrule Castle back when they were first sent into the twilight._

_Naruto became the golden fox once more. His paws, his left foreleg still bearing the chain link from Hyrule Castle, and the tips of his four tails were all white and his pupils became vertical slits in his blue eyes. The seal on his stomach shone as the transformation ended before disappearing. Midna then appeared from above and descended, but Naruto noticed this and smirked. He quickly raised two of his four tails and slapped Link sending the wolf careening to the side and Midna's eye widened as she was suddenly lying face first on the ground._

_"HAHAHA TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU BACK!" Naruto laughed, rolling on the ground. Midna growled as she rose up, she turned to see Link snickering, but he noticed her glare and instantly stopped, but the smirk was still present on his face. _

_"AGH WHAT THE HELL?" everyone turned. To their left was a silver coloured peregrine falcon. One of its eyes was completely black while the other held a pure red iris with three tomoe in them. The look instantly reminded Link of the master he met when he learned the ending blow and shield attacks._

_"Hmmm, it suits you" Midna said looking over the speedy bird. _

_"Shut up, this sucks. I wanted to be a wolf, I mean I can summon dogs and I had a wolf mask back when I was in the ANBU!" Kakashi whined._

_"Well shut up and deal with it" Midna said, "I took you in, I can send you right back out into light with your other ninja buddies"_

_The peregrine falcon that was now Kakashi, immediately hushed up as he eyed her waving orange-black hair. The hair forming itself into a fist of some sort...and that scared the hell out of Kakashi._

_"Okay, so where to?" Naruto asked._

_"Just follow the path, there's only one way" Link pointed out. _

_"Well come on, wolfy, foxy boy...I still time for a nickname for you...bird brain is too common" Midna said as the silver bird sweat dropped as the little imp tried to come up with a nickname for him. Along the way the group had come across a few Twilight Deku Baba and Twilight Keese which they all easily killed, which, as an added bonus, helped Kakashi in getting used to his new body. _

_The silver falcon dove down at a speed of over 100 mph, his talons bared. The weapons of the bird of prey neared the Keese, but Kakashi quickly tried to apply lightning chakra to his talons and...it worked? Kakashi was caught of guard when his talons suddenly became encased in a storm of electricity just as he hit the twilight bat creature sending it spiralling to the ground, spasming from the charge running around its body before exploding into twilight particles._

_"Oh...that is so FUCKING AWESOME!" Kakashi screeched as he flew around, impaling other Keese with his electrically charged talons. He then paused in his onslaught when he heard the small snickers of the two canines and Midna. Kakashi looked back and forth between his companions and the dying Keese on the ground as they exploded._

_The bird of prey coughed and chuckled nervously, "Hehe, umm I mean *cough* This is a rather interesting ability. Moving along" the silver bird flew off along the trail. Naruto and Link running behind him as the imp rested on Link's back. Kakashi's sharp eyesight, granted from his new form, honed in on an object a few metres ahead._

_"Hey guys, 2 metres up ahead, looks like some sort of pouch" Kakashi informed the three. Link and Naruto quickly took off towards the object and in a short while, arrived at the pouch's location. Naruto and Link quickly activated their senses as they began to sniff the pouch. A trail of pink smoke rising up from it. Naruto and Link's eyes widened as they recognised the scent._

_"No...No way!" Naruto backed up a bit from the pouch._

_"It can't be...it's her scent!" Link said turning towards Naruto. Kakashi landed atop the golden kitsune, careful not to have his talons impale the chosen hero's skull._

_"Whose scent?" the silver peregrine falcon asked._

_"You smell the girl don't you?" Midna asked getting a shocked look from both wolf and fox, "I can tell by the looks on your faces. Well good, it's another clue then. But this scent could be quite old...I wonder if she is still all right. Eee hee hee!"_

_"Whose scent is this?" Kakashi screeched as he finally gained their attention._

_"Illia's!" the two canine's barked._

_"Illia...the mayor's daughter?" earning a nod from Naruto and Link._

_"Wolfy's little girlfriend here was taken by monsters along with the children. Obviously she was taken some place else" Midna explained. Kakashi nodded and then stared at the pouch. Link nodded, but then noticed what she said._

_"She's not my girlfriend, Midna" the wolf stated. Midna rolled her lone eye._

_"Sure, and you're not a wolf"_

_"I am not a wolf...when not in twilight" he mumbled the last part. Kakashi stared at the pouch, suddenly his Sharingan eye began to spin before taking on a slight glow._

_"Amazing" he commented._

_"What is?" Naruto asked._

_"I can see...I can see a path from the pouch, almost like I can see her scent trail" Kakashi explained._

_"Oh, cool. So then if we make any mistakes in searching, you can tell us where to go" Link smirked._

_"I knew you'd be useful, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yipped. The bird sweat dropped at that._

_"Nice to see you had so much faith in me, Naruto. Now then, let's go!" Kakashi flapped his wings and took to the skies, with Naruto and Link running after him._

_"Beaky, no...Thunder head, no..." Midna was trying really hard to come up with a good nickname for the Copy ninja. The group continued to follow the trail through the path, and exited it, finding themselves amongst the northern area of Hyrule Field. Midna gazed up at the castle as the trio of animals paused to observe their surroundings._

_"Hey, haven't we seen this castle before? Eee hee hee! So, we finally made it back here!" she tapped Link's head, "Well only a little farther, so hang in there...Or so I'd like to say, but...The going's a lot harder from here on out" she giggled._

_"Alright, let's get started" the imp grinned. The two canines and one bird took off towards Hyrule Castle in a burst of speed. They crossed the field, before turning onto a bridge of some sort as they followed the scent of Illia. Link quickly took down a Twilight Bulbin. Kakashi saw a Twilight bird upahead and went to handle it. The peregrine falcon screeched as he embedded his beak into the creature's neck causing it to back up before slapping its wings against Kakashi. The Sharingan eyed falcon flew back towards the twilight affected creature and performed a barrel roll to avoid the rush attack from it before flying up and knocking its head upwards. He then dove down at a high speed, not reaching the full speed of 120 due to the height he dove from, but it was still pretty fast. His blow knocked the bird to the ground before he performed a loop-de-loop and scratched at the bird's throat with his electrically charged talons. The bird fell to the bridge with a honking sound, spasming. _

_Naruto jumped into the air and his four tails ignited themselves. _

_"FLAMES OF THE GODDESSES!" he cried out as he slammed his fire coated tails down on the monster causing it to explode into many twilight particles._

_"Stop wasting time sensei or we're going to be late!" Naruto growled. Naruto clutched his head as a memory returned to him._

_Memory_

_Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all waited at Training Ground 7 for their sensei. Two hours had passed and he still hadn't shown up._

_"Agh god damn it, where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto groaned._

_"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura bashed her fist against Naruto's skull before a plume of smoke appeared before the trio of genin. Kakashi waved his hand._

_"Yo, sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life"_

_"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, while Sasuke simply sent his dreaded 'Uchiha glare' the jounin's way._

_End Memory_

_"And don't say anything about the road of life or else..." Naruto's tails became engulfed in golden fire once more causing Kakashi to flap his wings nervously._

_"Sure thing, Naruto" Kakashi sweated a little as he observed the obviously painful fires on Naruto's four tails before flying off after Link and Midna who were waiting on the two Konoha shinobi._

_'Hmmm...those flames are not natural. Maybe it's a blessing from the goddesses themselves' Kakashi wondered as he flapped his wings. The group traversed the field, killing enemies along the way before they reached an area which led to the eastern area of Hyrule Field. They killed the many Twilight Bulbin archers, Link and Naruto tearing out their throats with their fangs and Kakashi just simply electrocuting them with his 'Shock Talons' as he had dubbed them. _

_"You suck at technique naming, sensei" Naruto commented on that. Once the reached the small bridge, they killed the two twilight bulbin archers before entering through a large wooden door._

* * *

**_Hyrule Castle Town_**

_The trio of animals and Midna watched the entirety of the town and gaped at the amount of green fireballs floating all over the place._

_"What are these?" Kakashi asked as he poked one with his beak, only for it to go right through it as if it weren't even there._

_"Those are spirits" Link explained, "When people or creatures from the realm of light are caught in the twilight they don't even take notice of it. But in the end they become spirits, not even noticing the fact that they are shrouded in the twilight" _

_"I see...so that's why you said we would turn into spirits in Kakariko...because we would have been of no use to you in spirit form" Midna nodded at that._

_"Yeah, now come on. It's been at least an hour now, can't have you going all human on us now. Follow that girl's scent!" Midna said. The three activated their senses once more and followed the scent, Kakashi following her scent trail, along Hyrule Castle Town's east road._

_"So Kakashi-sensei, where exactly are we?" the blonde fox asked._

_"We are in Hyrule Castle Town. The main area of Hyrule and the place where the princess of Hyrule lives" Kakashi explained, "If I'm right, right now we're along the eastern road of Castle Town"_

_"Looks like you've got geography down" Midna commented sarcastically. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the imp._

_"I can see why you would want to kill now" Kakashi said. Naruto and Link nodded._

_"Oh we would...too bad she's very useful to us" Naruto said._

_"It's the other way around boys, you're useful to ME!" Midna said as she leaped off of Link and onto Naruto's back, "Ok fox boy!" Naruto growled, but remained silent. Once they reached the center of town, Naruto, Link and Kakashi gazed up in awe at the majesty of Hyrule Castle. Over twenty stories of pure stone imbued with magical defenses...too bad it did nothing to save them from Zant._

_"Well Naruto...looks like we finally filled out our mission to Rusl" Link said. Naruto blinked._

_"Oh...oh right. I completely forgot about that" the golden fox laughed, "Hey Midna, can we take a look at the castle real quick?" The little imp looked confused at how Naruto was asking for HER permission, but took no heed of it._

_"Yeah, sure" Midna said to the fox as was caught by surprise as she bumped in the air as he took off like a shot. Midna gripped the four tailed kitsune's fur tightly._

_"WOAH!" she nearly flew off as he skidded to a stop in front of the great doors of the castle._

_"Wow" Kakashi and Link said as they looked at the giant doors. Activating their senses they looked to see that the two fireballs in front of the doors were actually a pair of guards. One guard scratched his head and yawned._

_"Awww, when's my shift going to be over?" the guard sighed._

_'Wow...these guys are lazy' they all thought. Naruto then looked at the great doors of Hyrule Castle and got an idea. He took a few steps back and ran towards the doors._

_"Fox boy what are you doing?" Midna asked as she clutched Naruto's fur._

_"Well, we're basically invisible and intangible to everything when we're in the twilight, right?" Naruto asked. Midna nodded._

_"Yeah...wait a minute" she paused. Her single eye widened. "NARUTO WAIT NONONONONO NOOOOOOO!" the little imp screamed as Naruto leaped at the door._

_WHAM!_

_Naruto comically lay flat against the door before sliding down it, a squeaking sound making its way to Link and Kakashi's hearing organs._

_"Oooo" they hissed, "That's gotta hurt"_

_"Naruto...you idiot. Again, I can't tell whether you're an idiot or a genius" Midna commented. Naruto whimpered as he held his broken paw, but marvelled at when it suddenly rose up of its own accord and snapped back into place._

_"How did that happen?" Naruto asked._

_"The Kyuubi gives you a healing factor" Kakashi explained to the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened at that._

_'Cool' he thought as he banged his paw against the brick pathway and felt no pain as if the paw wasn't broken in the first place. _

_"Alright, now that fox boy here has had his wonderful experience with the castle doors" she giggled causing Naruto to glare at her, "Let's go"_

_Naruto wrapped one of his tails around Midna's face and shook her up and down like a ragdoll allowing him the pleasure of seeing her body do all sorts of twists before setting her back down on his back. The little imp coughed as he spat out the fur from her mouth._

_"That was for the second time in the mines and for now" he said._

_"Fine" she said, "We're even now"_

_'So you say' the vulpine grin etching itself onto the prankster's face as he watched Midna clutch his fur to hold on. They followed Illia's scent for a while, making their way to Castle Town's West Road before they reached an area where the scent had stopped in front of a wooden building. _

_"Medical Clinic" Link read for the non-Hylians. Naruto and Kakashi wondered if Illia had gotten hurt that badly and the trio of animals tried to open the door, but couldn't due to Midna not wanting to and them not having the correct appendages to do so._

_"Hey guys, wait there's another trail" Kakashi pointed out. He then pointed with one of his wings. "The trail heads that way" he pointed directly in front of the Medical Clinic. _

_"Well come on. Wolfy's girlfriend awaits" she giggled. Naruto and Kakashi snickered at Link's embarrassed look._

_The group followed the scent and turned right and then made another right. They headed down a set of stairs that was off to the side of the Market Place they had entered. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kakashi noticed the scent trail went through the door which, thank the goddesses, was open._

_"The trail ends here" Kakashi said._

_"So it seems" Naruto and Link agreed as they shut off their senses. Their eyes returning to their natural blue colour. Link looked at the sign as it read TELMA'S BAR, OPEN!_

_Midna used her hair to pushed the door open and she ushered Naruto in. Link and Kakashi following._

* * *

_**TELMA'S BAR**  
_

_Naruto, Link and Kakashi observed the scene. It was a regular bar, rather spacious for the small look it gave off. The floor was covered with brown and white tiles and the bar was loaded with a number of alcoholic drinks and a few non-alcoholic the two canines could tell from their sense of smell. There were a couple of tables in the front and in the back. A few chairs were lined up along a length table showing that was where the bar area was. There was a number of crates all in a pile to the corner of the initial bar area. In the back were a large clump of spirits, which if they had looked with their senses, would have been shown to be a group of Hylian soldiers. However, there three fireballs to their right. Three spirits. The three animals' eyes gained a greenish hue as they activated their senses. They gasped as they saw Illia sitting on a crate in front of a small humanoid fish-like creature. Next to Illia was a large busty woman with a dark skin tone, large red lips and dark brown eyes. She wore a pair of dark grey pants that hugged her waist and a yellow top beneath a large blue jacket that did nothing to hide her impressive cleavage. _

_"That boy...he's a Zora!" Kakashi gasped. _

_"So that's a Zora...How can you tell it's a boy?" Naruto and Link wondered, but Kakashi nor Midna answered their question._

_The boy was rather odd looking. His skin was a grey-blue colour and he had red markings on either side of his face. On his head, he wore what looked like a cloth of somekind made of white material. A golden plating covered his neck to just above his chest. Small circular scales line his brown, making an arc as they followed the area where a human's eyebrows would usually be. He had a loincloth covering his groin. Attached to his waist by a string was what seemed to be a bottle of some sort. Between his fingers and toes were thin layers of skin, obviously webbing._

_"This boy...can you save him?" Illia asked. The large woman patted Illia's head._

_"Alright, little lady, try to settle down OK? I just now sent for the doctor!" the woman said. Kakashi's eyes widened as his falcon face gaped._

_"No way...that's Telma-san?" Kakashi gasped._

_"Whose Telma?" Naruto asked._

_"That woman there...she was Tsunade-sama's old drinking buddy. I forgot, how could I forget such large breasts?" that last part causing Naruto, Link and Midna's eyes to twitch._

_'Pervert' they all thought before turning back._

_"But this is strange...A child of the Zoras...I wonder if this is at all related to the incident the soldiers were talking about in the back..." Telma wondered. _

_Midna chuckled, "Awww, what an emotional reunion. A girl and her wolf?" Link blushed a bit at that comment, but smirked when he saw Naruto slap her in the face with his furry tail._

_"Pfft, stop that!"_

_"You're embarrassing Link" Naruto stated. Midna rolled her eyes._

_"So? You're like his brother right, you're supposed to join in too" Naruto looked at Midna as she leaned against his back as if he were considering her words. Naruto grinned causing Midna's eye to light up in happiness at thinking he was going to join in the merriment as well. But that was ruined when he grabbed her with two of his tails threw her up and down like a rubber ball. He continued this motion for a while before he then threw her up one last time before jumping and catching her in his paws._

_"That was fun!" he barked as he unknowingly, hugged, the little imp. Midna's eye widened as she felt Naruto's fur against her face. She had never been embraced before and it made a weird feeling form in the pit of her stomach. She leaned into the hug and sighed. Her eye beginning to close... but quickly realized what she was doing and released herself._

_"Yeah umm...wolfy...Sorry, but you know how it goes in these types of relationships" Midna said as she climbed back atop the golden fox's back. "These folks can't see you, either..." she giggled nervously, hoping that the wolf and falcon hadn't realized that she was actually liking the hug the blonde fox was giving her._

_Kakashi nodded before landing atop a bar stool, "Why don't we check out the soldiers in the back. Telma had just said something about how there was a situation going on" _

_The three animals went over to the soldier spirits and listened to what they had to say._

_"We've had tons of complaints from the citizens who can't send prayers to the spring spirit of Lake Hylia!" the lead soldier announced. "Go there, the location is the one I showed you on the map earlier! Got it?" The soldiers shook their heads, scared murmurings coming out of their mouths. The lead soldier sighed._

_"What? Study it and know it well!" the lead guard ordered. Kakashi landed atop the table on the map, while Naruto and Link leaned against the table and looked over the map. A red marking identified the location of Lake Hylia._

_"I've received orders from above to investigate why we can't go to the spirit's spring in Lake Hylia! Got that?"_

_The soldiers nodded, but were still frightened as shown by their body language._

_"Well boys looks like we have to head to Lake Hylia. MUSH!" she patted Naruto's head. The golden fox barked before running out the door. Link and Kakashi following at his heels. They quickly followed the South Road before going onto the East Road and leaving the town of spirits through the large wooden door. They quickly ran through Hyrule Field, following the path they remembered from the map. They quickly came to a fork in the road and paused._

_"Was it right or left?" Naruto asked. Link thought for a while before he clutched his head as the image of the path leading to Lake Hylia filled his head._

**"Come to me...Hero of Time...I need...your help"** _an unknown voice filled Link's head before he shook his head. The dizzying feeling left him._

_"Go right!" he announced._

_"You sure, wolfy?" the oranage haired imp asked. Link nodded and then took off down the road. The two other animals and Midna following behind the black and silver/white wolf. They then passed a sign talking about something called "Falbi's Flying Fowl" but they paid no heed to that before reaching a giant stone bridge similar to that of the bridge of Eldin. Kakashi flew above the bridge and eyed it. Its surface was covered with a black coloured substance, but he thought that was just from age. The bridge lacked support columns that were broken and looked as if they were blown out._

_'Then how is this thing still standing?' the silver falcon thought before his single, black eye widened._

_(A/N: Kakashi closes his Sharingan eye when he doesn't use his senses as the Sharingan is what allows him to see the spirits and the scent trails and stuff)_

_"The entire...it's all gone. The water's gone!" Kakashi screeched as he flew back down to the canines and Midna. "Naruto, Link, Midna...the lake...the water...Lake Hylia's almost completely dried up, it's the size of a puddle in comparison to its original size" _

_"WHAT?" the wolf and fox ran over to the bridge, Midna holding on to the golden fox as he and Link ran along the oddly black coloured bridge, that was actually shown to be made of white-grey stone. They leaned up against the edge of the bridge and gasped as they saw that Kakashi was telling the truth._

_"Woah" they gasped, their blue eyes scanning the area that used to be Lake Hylia. However, they turned when they all heard a growl. The blue eyes of the canine and the black eye of the falcon widened as they saw a Twilight Bulbin. It held a bow in its hand and had an arrow in the other. The Bulbin notched the arrow as it burst into flame. _

_It was then that Naruto and Link's noses were assaulted by a weird smell._

_'Wait a minute...this scent...' they bent down and sniffed the bridge and their eyes widened._

_"OIL!" the Bulbin fired his arrow and it landed on the closer area before bursting into flame. Naruto and Link ran towards the other end of the bridge to try and escape, but the Bulbin archer fired another fire arrow towards that end. It landed and that end burst into a sea of fire as well. Naruto and Link ran back towards the center of the bridge, caught between two walls of burning oil. Kakashi screeched as he flew off the bridge, flapping his wings. _

_"NARUTO, LINK...YOU HAVE TO JUMP!"_

_"WHAT?" the two canines and Midna yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

_"There's water below, you'll be fine!" Kakashi assured them. Link and Naruto looked back and forth between the edge of the bridge and the sea of flame as it neared their location._

_"We got no choice" Link said. Naruto and Midna nodded before looking at the edge of the bridge. They climbed atop the edge and looked down at the small body of water below._

_"Hmmmm water or fire...tough choice to die from"_

_"Naruto, now's not the time to joke around" Midna whacked the fox on his head. Naruto gulped as he felt his paw slip._

_"NARUTO, LINK HURRY OR YOU'LL BE BURNT TO DEATH!" Kakashi screeched as flew down towards the small lake. Naruto and Link looked at each other and then at Midna._

_"Race you to the bottom?" Naruto asked. And with that, the two canines leaped off the burning Great Bridge of Hylia._

**(A/N: Well that's it for that part of the Lake Hylia arc. Hope you guys liked it. I know L.O.Z doesn't have a lot of action until you reach a boss, but not all stories have to be completely filled with action. So hope you guys liked this chapter, please review. The next chapter will be featuring up to where the group reaches the Light Spirit Lanaryu and when he gives them the vessel of light to find the insects of darkness. Hope you guys continue to follow this story, even though I know only people who have played Twilight Princes will understand the storyline. Please review)**


	8. Chapter 8:Light Spirit, Lanaryu

Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess

Chapter 8: Light Spirit, Lanaryu

**(A/N: Hey guys K.D here sorry about the Seemingly eternal wait you guys had to endure before I updated this story, but I was busy with so many things like school, piano lessons, my other stories especially the NarutoxDigimon one which I can now proudly say, is complete. So here it is Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess Chapter 8. Enjoy to your heart's content. Also I was wondering, do you guys think I should put a pairing for Naruto in this and if so, should it be Midna because one reader expressed his views as to how Midna and Naruto could get together My exams are going to start soon, so once you all see this chapter I will not be updating any more until mid-June.)**

"_" Regular speech

'_' Regular thoughts

**"_"- Light Spirit/ Kyuubi/ Ancient Hero**

_'_'- Naruto's flashbacks or memories being remembered/When in the twilight_

"_"- Spirits of the people trapped in twilight realm

******_Last Time on Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess_**

_"NARUTO, LINK...YOU HAVE TO JUMP!"_

_"WHAT?" the two canines and Midna yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

_"There's water below, you'll be fine!" Kakashi assured them. Link and Naruto looked back and forth between the edge of the bridge and the sea of flame as it neared their location._

_"We got no choice" Link said. Naruto and Midna nodded before looking at the edge of the bridge. They climbed atop the edge and looked down at the small body of water below._

_"Hmmmm water or fire...tough choice to die from"_

_"Naruto, now's not the time to joke around" Midna whacked the fox on his head. Naruto gulped as he felt his paw slip._

_"NARUTO, LINK HURRY OR YOU'LL BE BURNT TO DEATH!" Kakashi screeched as flew down towards the small lake. Naruto and Link looked at each other and then at Midna._

_"Race you to the bottom?" Naruto asked. And with that, the two canines leaped off the burning Great Bridge of Hylia._

_**NOW**_

_Rushing wind, the screech of a falcon, the howls of the wolf and a fox, the screech of fear from the twilight being. All these sounds assaulted the air as Naruto and Link had leaped from the Great Bridge of Hylia. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Midna's scream nearly deafened Naruto as the little imp clutched his fur. Kakashi dove down with them to make sure they would make it. _

_"Keep your bodies straight when you hit the water!" Kakashi yelled out to the two canines. As they continued to fall, Naruto felt a less tightening grip on his fur. The blue eyed fox turned to see Midna struggling to hold onto his fur, but the wind resistance was doing a good job of preventing that._

_'Shit' he thought and Midna's grip left his golden fur._

_"KAKASHI GRAB HER!" Naruto yelled. The Sharingan eyed falcon nodded and dove after the twilight being as she screamed._

_"WHY ISN'T SHE FLYING THOUGH?" Link asked over the wind._

_"FEAR LEADS TO IRRATIONAL THINKING, YOU TEND TO FORGET THE MOST COMMON SENSE THINGS!" Naruto replied._

_"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL HER TO FLY?" Naruto paused and turned to Link._

_"YOU SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" the black and silver wolf growled at the fox, but complied. Kakashi reached out with his talons as Midna continued to fall, but the wind resistance was preventing him from being able to reach due to her falling directly vertical. Peregrine Falcons dive down to grab their prey, catching them in their talons. But they angle their talons at an acute angle allowing them to do so, due to Midna's falling directly down, he couldn't get decent reach._

_Naruto noticed this with his enhanced vision and growled. He straightened his body and he began to fall faster. _

_'Shit, not fast enough!' he thought. His tails suddenly ignited with golden flame. He then concentrated the fires into one single orb. The power of his goddess flames building up to unimaginable levels. Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he saw Midna nearly reach the water._

_"Please let this work" Naruto said to himself. His eyes snapped open and he released the pent up pressure on his fireball. A loud boom sounded as Naruto rocketed downwards towards Midna, a trail of golden fire following him. Kakashi looked up and screeched in alarm, moving out of the way of the yellow flash._

_"What the...Minato-sensei?" Kakashi wondered, but then cast that thought out as he saw the fox. Naruto neared Midna and reached out with his paws at the screaming imp._

_"Almost there...GOTCHA!"_

_SPLOOOOSH!_

_A large tower of water erupted from the puddle below as they landed in the water. Link followed after. The wolf swam to the nearby shore and shook his fur dry. Kakashi flew down and landed atop Link's head._

_"Do you see them?" the silver falcon asked. Link's eyes scanned the remainder of what was Lake Hylia. It then that he saw movement beneath the water as a ripple reached the shore. He and Kakashi looked at each other before seeing Naruto burst out of the water with an unconscious Midna. The four tailed kitsune swam to the shore and panted. He dropped Midna on the ground and shook her._

_"Midna...we...we made it" he panted. The blue eyed fox looked up to see Link and Kakashi coming towards him. He then turned away from them and saw that Midna was unconscious._

_"Midna?" Naruto poked the imp with his paw. No response._

_"Midna, come on. Get up" Naruto said. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pounded the ground with his paws._

_"MIDNA WAKE THE HELL UP!" he howled. Midna's eye remained closed. Naruto quickly raised a paw above Midna's chest and beat her chest. He beat it again._

_"COME ON COME ON COME ON WAKE UP...MIDNA!" Naruto roared. Naruto raised his paw once more and beat it down on her chest one last time. Midna's crimson eye snapped open as water flew out of her mouth. She coughed as she continued to get water out of her lungs._

_"Wh-What happened?" Midna asked as she looked around. She then saw Naruto staring at her as if he had seen a ghost, while Link and Kakashi were grinning._

_"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Naruto whooped as he grabbed Midna with his tails and threw her up and down. _

_"What the hell? Fox boy, stop it. NARUTO!" Naruto paid the twilight being no heed as he continued to throw the little imp up in the air before catching her in his tails and wrapped her in a hug with them and catching a lick on her cheek. _

_"Thought you died for a second there" Naruto said. Midna coughed up the little bit of water as Naruto continued to hug her with his tails. She then wiped the saliva off of her face and patted the golden fox on his head. She then dispersed into bubbles and reappeared atop his back._

_"Well I'm alive and kickin', not gonna die yet until I get rid of Zant" Midna said. Link and Kakashi looked at each other and smirked._

_"Blackmail" they told each other. Oh Naruto, you poor poor fool._

_"So anyways, where's the spring?" Link asked. Midna looked around and saw the little puddle they had landed in._

_"Well it sounds like the spirit's spring should be around here as well since that little puddle is probably what remains of the great Lake Hylia. Anyways let's take a look around. Mush fox boy" she patted the golden fox on his head. Naruto smirked before tapping her on the head with his tail causing her to clutch it in pain._

_"Ouch, what was that for?"_

_"Now we're even" he told the little imp. Midna's single widened before giggling. _

_"Fine, now come on" she told the fox. Kakashi took to the skies and Link took his place next to his surrogate brother. The group looked around before spying a few fireballs near their location. They neared the emerald flames before activating their senses. Kakashi's Sharingan spun and gained a slight green hue, while Naruto and Link's eyes just turned green._

_Before them were a group of Zora's all observing the dried up lake._

"The drop in water has been faster than predicted...At this rate, Lake Hylia will dry up. It's a race against time"

"We've had absolutely no water flowing from upstream" another Zora added. The third Zora shook its head.

"There's no mistaking it. Something must have happened at the water's source in our home, Zora's Domain!" 

"Yet how are we supposed to return upstream to our home. With the way things are now, we can't even walk back there..."_ the Zoras sighed._

_"Hmmm, Kakashi-sensei, where's Zora's Domain?" Naruto asked the silver falcon. The three animals shut off their senses before Kakashi answered._

_"Hmmm, well as the Zora's had said...the home of their kind lies upstream. So I guess we just follow the path upstream" Kakashi said. The group turned before spotting a large tower like structure in the distance. They ran/flew towards the building and spotted the spirit caught in the twilight. Activating their senses once more, they decided to listen in on the man's thoughts._

"Hurrrm I'm too old for this..."_ Naruto chuckled at the man's words._

_"He sounds like Jiji" Naruto chuckled. Kakashi nodded._

_"True, the Sandaime did always complain about his paperwork like that" the falcon added. Midna and Link just looked confused at the two shinobi._

"Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication...It's our grand re-opening at our new lake-bottom location...Whee. Hurrm..."_ Fyer sighed as he surveyed the relatively empty lake._

"Yeah, nice lake...Don't lakes have more...I don't know...water? Did the Zoras who live upriver do something or is it a curse from that spirit that floats around up there?" _ the three animals and Midna followed Fyer's gaze and saw the large cave opening in the side of a cliff. If one looked closely, they could see the decorative anocondas made of stone surrounding the entrance's mouth. Fyer sighed again._

"Whatever. It's not like I can go up and complain...That's way too high"

_"With that belly, it's obvious why you can't do it" Midna commented as she stared at the large round stomach that was Fyer's. The Watertop Land owner's eyes widened as he spotted a figure in the distance._

"Wuzaat, a customer?_ the four followed Fyer's gaze and their eyes widened. That was no customer._

_"YIKES A MONSTER!" Fyer instantly began to curl into a ball as a feeble way of hiding from the Bulbin archer. Naruto sighed._

_"Yeah sure, like THAT'S gonna make the big scary monster go away" he said sarcastically. The trio of animals and one twilight imp ran over to the monster, but when the Bulbin spotted them it jumped in surprise. It looked around before spotting some hawk grass. It placed the grass to its lips and blew the song of the hawk. The four of them looked at each other and then skyward when they heard the loud flapping of wings._

_'Uh oh' they thought when they saw a large twilight Kargorok, a large bird like being, which like all twilight bird creatures, look exactly the same when they are affected by the twilight. The Bulbin jumped atop the back of the Kargorok and the large bird flew up as the Bulbin drew its bow and readied its arrows. Their heads bursting into orange flame._

_"Well this is new" Link commented. Kakashi's Sharingan spun before he took off towards the Kargorok. A screech came from the silver falcon's throat before he charged electricity into his talons. However, unlike most Kargorok's this one had brains so it dodged the attack before lashing out with its large wing. Kakashi flew back from the blow, but was caught by Link before he could touch the ground. _

_"Arigato" Kakashi said._

_"No problem, WOAH!" Link jumped to the side as a fire arrow embedded itself into the ground where he once stood. Another arrow was fired before it was snatched out of the air by Kakashi. Once it was caught, Kakashi threw it back at the Kargorok, but it dodged only to be hit by a Link's tail as he jumped up to reach it. The Bulbin took the chance and fired an arrow. The arrow dug into the wolf's flesh earning a yelp and the wound was immediately cauterized causing the arrow to hurt even more. Kakashi quickly pulled out the arrow._

_"Gomen, but it you can't just pull this thing out one inch at a time" Kakashi said before throwing the arrow away. Link nodded before looking to see the Kargorok descending to attack him. Kakashi took the opportunity and charged his talons with electricity. The silver falcon raced towards the Kargorok and stabbed his talons into its chest. The Kargorok honked in pain, flapping furiously to remain airborne. However, Link jumped in and began to rapidly bite at the Kargorok's flesh. It honked before Link backflipped off of its body and landed on the ground. _

_The Kargorok flew back up and the archer began to fire multiple arrows. The group dodged the attacks. The Sharingan eyed falcon slammed into the Karogork's chest, but he was batted away by its large wings before being slammed into the ground with its tail. Link quickly ran to save Kakashi, but the tail immediately wrapped around him and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. _

_Naruto jumped and bit down on the tail of the bird causing it to let go with a honk of pain. Naruto then felt the tail rise up to shake him off. Using the momentum of the tail, he jumped and Naruto flipped, his four tails bursting into golden flames._

_"FLAMES OF THE GODDESSES!"the tails slammed down on the Kargorok's head. The Bulbin fired an arrow, but Midna's hair extended and formed a hand that blocked the fiery projectile before throwing it away. The Bulbin ran forth and smashed its bow against Naruto's head sending him towards the harsh earth only to be caught by the Kargorok. The large bird began to fly around when it reached a suitable height, it flung Naruto to the ground eliciting a scream of pain from both he and Midna as they hit the ground._

_Kakashi flew up and performed a barrel roll to avoid the arrows and the swipes of the Karogork's talons before stabbing his beak into the creature's chest. With that done, Kakashi flew back before going into a loop-de-loop. The bird dived down and stabbed his Shock Talons into the chest of the twilight opponent. The Kargorok spasmed in the air. As a result the Bulbin was nearly knocked off of its steed. However, it was knocked off in the end as a blast of golden flame flew from Naruto's tail in the form of a fire stream.. The Kargorok released a honk in pain as Naruto had released a stream of fire from his tail._

_"Hmmm, you could never do that before" Midna questioned, but then a certain detail caught her eyes. Naruto had grown a fifth tail._

_"I know, I'm awesome" the blonde kitsune smirked before the three animals spotted the downed Bulbin. Kakashi flew down and stabbed it in the eye with his talons, blinding it before Link charged forth and slammed into its body. With it knocked down on the ground, Naruto jumped and flipped, his, now five, tails bursting into fire. The blessed flames crashed down on the Bulbin and it exploded into particles of twilight. _

_"Well that was fun" Kakashi chuckled. However, they were confused when they saw Midna get off of Naruto's back. The little imp then grabbed onto the Twilite Kargorok causing it to honk in order to remove this new rider. _

_"HEY! STOP IT!" she called out. Feeling the killing intent from the little imp, the Kargorok calmed down and Midna patted its head. "I'm your new master now. So settle down!" The Kargorok released a honk before landing on the ground. Link, Naruto and Kakashi were in awe at what just occurred._

_"You...You tamed it?" Link exclaimed. Midna winked at the wolf._

_"You and Naruto aren't the only wranglers in this land" she giggled before getting an idea, "Hey, why don't we use this guy to get us all the way to the lake's water source?"  
_

_"Not a bad idea" Kakashi commented before realizing something. "Wait though, how is it going to carry Link AND Naruto. Wouldn't that be a bit difficult to carry them in its talons?" Midna shook her head._

_"You underestimate the powers of the twilight" she smirked as she suddenly released her living hair. It wrapped itself around Naruto while the Karogork dove down and took Link in its talons. Kakashi flapped his wings to keep up with the larger bird as they entered the cliff that led to the Upper Zora River.  
_

* * *

_**Upper Zora River**  
_

_"Phew that was close!" Kakashi said as he flapped the slight amount of rubble off of his wings._

_"Yeah, what are a tribe of Bulbins doing living in a cliff though?" Link asked. Naruto shrugged as he shifted within Midna's hair's grasp._

_"Meh, who knows? What I want to know is how we survived, those guys fired BOMB ARROWS AT US!" he exclaimed. Midna giggled at the fox's exaggeration._

_"Calm down, fox boy. We're here anyways"she then rudely dropped from atop the Kargorok while the bird set Link down gently.  
_

_"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE THE BIRD?" Naruto yelled, "HE DROPS PEOPLE OFF NICELY!" _

_Kakashi sweatdropped as Naruto and Midna argued._

_"Their like a little couple aren't they?" Link barked. Kakashi nodded as he sat atop Link's head._

_"Yeah...we so got blackmail material on them from before. I mean did you see how happy he was when Midna was alive?"_

_"Well yeah, I was there" Link sweatdropped. After a few minutes of arguing, the Kargorok having long left the scene, Midna decided to return to Link's back while Kakashi sat atop his student's head._

_"Ah...at least we're already here. That bird turned out to be more useful than I expected"the imp glanced around the area, "Well then...where's the village of the Zora's? Let's look for it!" Midna shuddered a bit before rubbing her arms as a breeze blew through the area, "It's cold, so Hurry up!" _

_W__ith a loud MUSH from Midna, the animals went towards the nearby house. There they spotted a green spheroid of fire. A spirit. Kakashi's Sharingan spun while Link and Naruto's eyes took on a greenish hue. The fireball then morphed into a woman who looked to be rather tall if her long legs were any indication. She wore a pair of long black pants and a blue blouse. Her hair was brown and in the shape of what seemed to be an acorn._

_"Hey...doesn't she look like that guy, Koro, we met at the entrance to Faron Woods?" Naruto asked his lupine companion._

_"Yeah...you're right, maybe it's his sister or something" Link replied to the vulpine. The girl shook her head as she began to talk to herself._

"What's up with those Zoras? The river's run totally dry right?" _the girl yelled at the air in front of her, or well what she thought was the air in front of her since Link, Naruto, Kakashi and Midna were all staring at her. _"I can't work like this?_  
_

_"She's complaining a lot" Midna deadpanned._

_"That's for sure, and we had to deal with Sakura who complains MORE" Kakashi added._

_"I pity you" the twilite imp patted the falcon on the head with her hair. Suddenly a chill swept through the air. This, Midna wasn't the only one who felt it._

"Urgh...C-Cold! I miss my f-fur coat" _the girl shivered slightly.__  
_

_"Odd though" Kakashi said. Both canines looked at the silver feathered bird._

_"Why's that sensei?"_

_"Because Zora's River is supposed to be warm, like spring. However, the sudden cold front is not something you would find in Zora's River even if we ARE in the twilight and the level of water in the lake would not affect that" he said adding the last part in case Link and Naruto thought that was the reason. The canines were silent. With that the group decided to head down into river's path. However when the two canines dropped down they were met with a hard surface and not the splash that would usually accompany alongside the act of jumping into water._

_"Huh?" Link said intelligently. _

_"The river's frozen over" Naruto scratched at the ice with his paws. Kakashi scanned the river and found no trace of whatever caused the river to freeze over._

_"Well come on then. Follow the river and we'll see what to do from there" the group of animals followed their twilite companion's instructions. As they ran, Naruto suddenly slipped and crashed into a large ice pillar._

_"Ugh" he shook his head before glaring at Midna as she laughed at his misfortune. She was then knocked off of Link's back by a snowball. Midna wiped the snow off of her face and felt the solidified water._

_"Pfft, what is this? It tastes like water, but it's not" she said. Kakashi, Link and Naruto looked at her oddly.  
_

_"You've never seen snow before?" they gaped. Midna tilted her head in confusion._

_"Snow?" Naruto face pawed before proceeding to instruct her in the art of snow warfare.  
_

_"Now then, snow is solidified water. Kind of like ice, only its softer" he demonstrated by hitting the mound of snow with his paw, but rather than cracking his paw descended into the snow leaving a paw print behind. "Also snow is rather malleable so it can morphed into different shapes, usually spheres called snowballs. Which is the thing I hit you with just now" Naruto scooped some snow with his paws before using his tails to mold it into a ball before nailing Midna in the face...again. The red eyed imp growled._

_"Interesting...a snowball you say?" Midna suddenly gained an evil grin and the three animals backed away from the twilight imp.  
_

_"Ummm Midna...what are you doing?" Link asked with fear evident in his voice as he saw Midna's hair rise up into a large hand. The hand then split off into two hands and after getting the hang of the molding part she held a gigantic snowball the size of King Bulbin's boar. Link and Kakashi flew/skidded out of the way leaving Naruto alone as the snowball bell towards him. He tried to run, but the ice prevented traction and thus he slipped and fell before being buried underneath eighty kilograms of snow._

_"Itai" he moaned before igniting his tails and melted the snow so he could break free. As he shook off some of the snow from his fur he turned to receive a smaller snowball to the muzzle. He narrowed his eyes at the laughing imp as she floated over to him and stared at him with her single eye. He backed away when he saw how close she was getting before she neared his ear._

_"Gotcha...Na-ru-to" she whispered the syllables of his name in a seductive tone, her hot breath tickling his hearing organ. He forced down the blush that had formed on his face down before seeing Midna giggle and land atop Link's back. She patted the wolf on his back before they taking notice the large water pillar like structure. The group gaped at its immense size before realizing that due to the frozen water was coming from over a cliff...it was previously a waterfall.  
_

_"Oh, hey...what's going on here? I know it was getting colder...but who would have thought that it would be all frozen?" Midna said, making reference to the waterfall before realizing something. _

_"This is Zora village right? Why don't I see any then..." Midna wondered.  
_

_"Maybe they're trying to figure out what happened to Lake Hylia. I mean those three from before were there investigating the scene" Kakashi reminded the imp._

_"Or maybe they got frozen in a block of ice deep beneath the watery caverns of where they live" Naruto said. The other watched the blonde kitsune._

_"That...is a stupid suggestion" the silver-black wolf commented causing Naruto to hit him over the head with his five tails._

_"Well...anyway, let's check things out. Let's find the Zoras" the group ran up towards the ice pillar. Kakashi flapped his wings as he began to climb upwards.  
_

_"I'll see you guys at the top!" the silver falcon called out before putting on a burst of speed. The two canines and Midna then looked around before Midna spotted a few smaller ice pillars._

_"I think we can get up from here. Let's go!"Midna said as she applied the Super Jump ability to Link while Naruto used his chakra. They jumped up onto the stable areas of the pillar that jutted outwards like platforms before landing on a ledge on the cliff face. They followed the length of the ledge before Naruto's ears perked up.  
_

_"LOOK OUT!" he pulled Link back as an icicle fell from above and suddenly turned into a large crystal. Link and Midna blinked before watching as Naruto released a stream of fire from his tail to melt the crystal._

_"Thanks" Link said._

_"No problem, we're brothers right? I gotta watch out for you and vice versa and we gotta keep this annoying one alive too" Naruto chuckled as he walked along the ledge's length. Link and Midna looked at each other._

_"I still don't understand him" the wolf commented._

_"You're not the only one" the imp said. After that they followed Naruto as he jumped from one platform to another.  
_

_"HEY GUYS, CAREFUL THERE ARE A FEW ICICLES FALLING DOWN AND THESE PLATFORMS ARE SMALLER THAN THE ONES BEFORE SO DON'T FALL!" as Naruto said this, he nearly slipped, but managed to save himself. Link and Midna sweatdropped at the kitsune._

_"Baka" they muttered. They then jumped from one platform to the next, however there was one platform that was actually very slippery, but Naruto and Link managed to remain on it when they reached it and made it to the top. Once that was done they finally reached the top of the frozen waterfall to find Kakashi ripping the head off of a twilite Keese before it exploded into twilight particles._

_"Oh good, you finally made it" the falcon said before leading them into the heart of Zora's Domain. They entered the area to find themselves in an area completely frozen. Large pillars with intricate swirl designs made of what seemed to be pearl or somekind of crystal were on the support columns. There was a large throne at the head of the room, but between the throne and them were a trio of twilight beasts. The animals headed towards their opponents to kill them. Black and red pillars fell from above and formed a barrier preventing anyone from leaving the area._

_"Kakashi there's a lone one over there, go kill that. Link and I will handle these two!" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and flew upwards before diving down at the speed of 100 mph, electrically charging his talons. The Sharingan eyed bird slammed his talons into the shield-like face of the beast causing it to roar in pain as its body began to spasm from the electricity. With that done Kakashi flew back up and then used the momentum of his dive to go into an upward curve and slam his beak into the beast's throat and then began to rip at it. The beast grabbed Kakashi, but the Sharingan eyed falcon dropped down to avoid the grab and the beast ended up hurting its own throat. The falcon then performed a corkscrew as he flew back up and drilled into the same spot causing twilight particles to fly from the area. With one more swipe of his Shock Talons, the twilight beast fell to the ground dead._

_Naruto and Link each took on one of their own beasts. Link quickly rolled to avoid the swipe from the beast he was fighting and then latched onto its arm before tearing into the flesh. The beast threw Link away before punching the wolf in the muzzle. Link yelped in pain before performing a Spin Attack with his tail sending the beast skidding back. Link then jumped atop the beast's back and began to repeatedly bite at it. The beast however, grabbed Link and slammed the wolf down onto the hard ice. Midna managed to stay on and in a rage she lashed out with her hair and shot a bolt of red lightning at it. The beast growled as it raised its fist only to suddenly freeze as Link shot up and followed the thread of lightning and bit out the heart of the beast._

_However, Naruto hadn't taken down his opponent so the beast suddenly released an ear shattering roar. All three animals crouched down in pain at the deafening sound._

_"NARUTO WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL YOURS YET?" Link yelled. Kakashi sighed before hitting his beast in the face with his Shock Talons. The beast of shadows roared as it ran after Kakashi who has flown away. Link howled as he bit the Shadow beast's neck and repeated the action before he grabbed by the beast and slammed onto the ice. A yelp of pain escaped his muzzle and then the beast raised its large fist to slam it down on Link, but it only hit ice as Naruto slid into the wolf. The two other twilight beasts roared as they were about to attack the downed canines only for Kakashi to suddenly appear in front of them and the third twilight beast trailing behind him. The three beasts slid on the ice though as Kakashi's own had crashed into its brethren sending the three to the floor. Kakashi chuckled and his Sharingan began to spin. It spun faster and faster before morphing into the an oddly shaped, three pointed star of some sort._

_"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" the falcon screeched. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the name of one of the Sharingan's many forms._

* * *

_Memory_

_Naruto was training with Jiraya. It was about one week since he had left Konoha to train so he could bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru after he had failed to do so. Naruto sat down after he had just finished sparring with the white haired sage. His clothes were covered in dust and he had blood trickling down his lip._

_"Geez Ero-Sennin, you're strong when you want to be" the blonde gasped out. Jiraya chuckled._

_"Yeah gaki, that's one of the reasons why I'm a Sannin"_

_"Too bad your an Ero-Sennin" the blonde grumbled before he was hit on the head._

_"I TOLD I'M A SUPER PERVERT NOT A REGULAR PERVERT!"_

_"YOU HAVE NO SHAME!" the young thirteen year old Naruto yelled back. The two glared at each other. Once the little glaring contest was over Naruto gained a calculating look on his face. Jiraya looked up from the lunch he had provided for them and noticed his student's look._

_"What are you think about there gaki?" he asked. Naruto looked up and stared into Jiraya's eyes._

_"Ero-Sennin, what is the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Naruto asked. Jiraya's eyes narrowed._

_"What about it?"_

_"Before we left I had decided to ask Kakashi-sensei about the Sharingan, but he was rather vague about it and only told me of what it did and the original three tomoe forms, but then he said something about a higher form known as the Mangekyo Sharingan...what is it?" Jiraya nodded at his student's explanation._

_"Well Naruto, the Mangekyo Sharingan is the highest level of Sharingan. It is only formed when one kills the one they consider a best friend or someone they truly care about...or through strenuous training with the Sharingan" Jiraya explained, "That's probably why Sasuke tried to kill back at the Valley of the End" _

_"So that's why..." Naruto gulped as he felt his chest, more specifically the place where Sasuke had rammed his Chidori during their clash between his Kyuubified Rasengan and Sasuke's Black Chidori. "What does it do?" Naruto asked._

_"The Sharingan is capable of many feats. Illusions, copying ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, breaking out of genjutsus and able to predict the movements of your opponent before the opponent even makes them, of course that ability is only gained from a mature Sharingan, the three tomoed Sharingan. The MANGEKYO SHARINGAN on the other is much more dangerous. Capable of all the previous feats as well as being able to do more. The right eye can conjure the ultimate genjutsu, Tsukoyomi a genjutsu able to warp time and space. The left eye calls upon the black flames that can burn even on water, Amaterasu which is the fire of hell that burn through anything and will not stop burning. Some are capable of a dimensional warp ability known as Kamui which warps the target into a parallel dimension. Izanagi, a genjutsu that is so powerful is makes it seem as if nothing has happened and the person doesn't even realize they're in a genjutsu until it's too late, only other Uchiha are able to fight it, but the cost of such a move is that the Uchiha goes blind. The final technique of a Mangekyo Sharingan is known as the great Susanoo ability. I've never really seen it and people only know it's name, but they say that only one Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, the founding member of the Uchiha clan was capable of such a technique. It was said to be the Uchiha's ultimate move capable of offense and defense" Jiraya explained._

_Naruto could only say one thing, "Woah"_

_End Memory_

* * *

_"KAMUI!" Kakashi yelled and suddenly the two heads of the twilight beasts began to swirl as space began to swirl. The heads of the twilight beasts released roars before they were ripped off and were transported into another dimension. Kakashi cancelled the technqiue before panting as he fell atop Naruto's back._

_"Takes a lot out of me, the Mangekyo" the silver peregrine falcon said. The three beasts then exploded into twilight particles before transforming into a portal with blue patterns. Midna clapped in glee._

_"A portal has opened here too! Finally we can warp. If you want to breathe the air of the world of light for a moment let me know. I'll take you boys there"  
_

_"Midna, I was wondering...If we go back to the realm of light and then you take us back in will the transformation go back to the five hours of time because it's already been like three, maybe four" Kakashi asked. The imp thought for a while._

_"Well to be honest, I really don't know. This is the first time I've actually transformed a human into a being to survive the twilight" the Fused Shadow wearing imp replied. However the two were interrupted when Naruto gasped._

_"NANI!" he yelled. _

_"What, what's wrong Naruto?" Link asked. Naruto looked up and stared at them with his blue-green eyes, marking that his senses were active._

_"Below us...in the ice...I was right" Naruto said._

_"What do you...woah" Kakashi, Midna and Link gaped in shock at what they saw. Beneath their very paws/talons were the Zoras. All of them, frozen in suspended animation. The scene literally scared the hell out of them._

_"Those...Those are the Zoras!" Midna gasped. "Wow this is really strange...What in the world happened?"_

_"And it seems my made up idea was right, they're all frozen in the water!" Naruto added. Midna nodded._

_"Hey...what do you guys want to do? We can't just leave them like this...I think all we need to do is thaw them out...It does no good to just stand here thinking"_

_"You're sitting though" Kakashi commented. _

_"Shut it!" Midna waved her hair angrily._

_"Yes ma'am" the bird immediately shut his trap._

_"Let's leave and come back later. The portal should work for us. We need to find a way to melt the ice and then come back here" Naruto and Kakashi nodded, but they paused when they saw Link thinking._

_"Link, what's on your mind?" Kakashi asked. Link didn't answer as his eyes moved left and right as he was thinking at a rapid pace before he snapped his head up._

_"Midna, take us to Death Mountain...I think we know where to find something that can melt this ice" the wolf grinned. Midna nodded and then with a snap of her fingers the three exited the twilight realm of Zora's Domain._

**Realm of Light-Death Mountain**_  
_

The trio descended from the portal in Death Mountain, their twilight particles piecing them back together. They looked to see that they were still in their animal forms. Link looked at the fox and falcon before gesturing to what was ahead of them. They followed the wolf's gaze and smirked as they saw the large burning rock.

_"Good idea, Link" _the five tailed fox said.

_"It pays to be a genius" _

"This thing has been here for a while now, but it's still pretty hot..." Midna said as she popped out of Link's shadow. "Now let's take this with us to Zora's Domain" Midna then stretched her arms out before her and then raised them up as if she were lifting something. Kakashi, Link and Naruto gaped in awe as they her lift the gigantic piece of burning rock. Sure Link and Naruto saw her lift a bridge, but that was dinky in comparison to the size of this massive piece of volcanic rock.

"Alright boys, let's go" Midna fired a bolt of red lightning at the piece of rock as it disintegrated into twilight particles. Midna and her animal companions followed after.

* * *

**_Twilight Realm- Zora's Domain_**

_From the portal above Zora's Domain, the large piece of volcanic rock reconstructed itself before smashing through the ice, melting it with the extreme temperature that it was at. The water began to gush out of the Zora's Domain melting everything as the water began to steam. The previously frozen ice waterfall was reduced to water just like the river as the boiling waters melted the entire iced over area that was Zora's Domain as well as the river itself._

_Landing on the edge of the water, Link, Naruto, Midna and Kakashi watched the water as it flowed out of Zora's Domain. They then noticed the green fireballs floating all around the area._

_"Guess the Zora's woke up" Naruto stated._

_"Seems so" Link added. Midna giggled as she got off of Link's back and floated in front of the Hero of Time, the Hero's Companion and the Konoha jounin._

_"Who knew something so dangerous would come in handy...Alright, the Zora's are safe now, so let's go. The ice melted and restored the water flow to normal. Can we finally meet the spirit of Lake Hylia?"_

_"Let's find out" Naruto said as Midna dropped back down onto Link's back. The three animals and Midna were about to leave when they heard a voice._

_"Wait!" they all paused before looking around.  
_

_"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked. Nobody answered as they were all looking directly to their right. Kakashi followed their gaze and his eyes widened before he landed and bowed._

_"Queen Rutela-sama" the falcon bowed in respect to the spirit of the Queen of the Zora's._

_"Kakashi-sensei, you know this Zora?" Naruto and Link gaped._

_"Hai, that is Queen Rutela, ruler of the Zora's...during my previous missions to Hyrule as an Anbu, I was ordered to help protect her son, Prince Ralis as he was growing up...since her husband and Ralis' father had passed away. Her great-great grandmother was actually Princess Ruto, and the Sage of Water during the ancient times and is also someone Link's predecessor, the original Hero of Time had saved" Kakashi said. Rutela smirked at the falcon as he gave the two canines the history lesson._

_"It is nice to see you again, Kakashi. the Queen of the Zora's bowed to the silver falcon. She then turned to the blue eyed beasts.__"I see you still haven't forgotten what I told you about my people's ancestory, but you look...different"__ The others sweatdropped at the Zora queen's sarcasm.__  
_

___"Ya don't say?" Kakashi deadpanned._

_"Please you must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this spring which is the water source for all the lands of Hyrule. In life, I was the elder of this Zora village and the queen of my people. I was called Rutela"   
_

_"We know that, Kakashi-sensei told us just now" Naruto deadpanned. Link walked up to Naruto as they saw Rutela's spirit float back a few feet. Midna stretched and yawned as she watched the spirit of the Zora queen._

_"Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you guys" Midna said. Rutela nodded before her gaze focused on Midna especially._

_"The Dark Ones...They raided this village, and as a message to my people, executed me before them" the four gasped. Naruto growled as his tails unconsciously, were set ablaze.  
_

_"That teme...Zant...I'll kill him when we find him" Naruto growled as his eyes suddenly flashed red. _

_"You two young men...You two who take the forms of proud beasts. I have something to ask you..."  
_

_"It would be an honour to do a task for the Zora queen" Link bowed to Rutela. Rutela smiled at the wolf and stroked his head and to his surprise, he actually felt the touch of her phantasmal hand._

_"When the dark ones descended upon our village, I sent my young one, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle to inform Princess Zelda of out fate. But I fear danger followed him from this doomed place. I feel it, his presence grows fainter to me over time. But my time in this world has passed, and though I would give it gladly, I no longer have a life to risk in his rescue...Please would you save my dearest, Prince Ralis?"_

_"We will do what we can Rutela-sama" Kakashi replied. Midna was shocked as she saw the animals bow to the Zora queen in acceptance of her task._

_"We will not fail you" Naruto said, determination burning in his eyes. Rutela nodded._

_"If you do this, I will bestow upon you the protection of the water. This power will grant you the ability to swim and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora. Although, to you...the Hero of Time's companion...Kakashi...I'm afraid I have nothing to give to you both in return for your help" Naruto and Kakashi shook their heads._

_"No trouble, Rutela-sama" Naruto grinned, "It's always been a childhood dream of mine to help a queen. Naruto's eyes snapped open however, when another memory reached him._

* * *

_Memory_

_Naruto slammed a rainbow rasengan into Dotou's stomach sending him flying into the giant ice mirrors before falling to the ground. The snow around him began to melt as flowers and grass began to appear beneath the snow._

_"Every story must have a happy ending" he said to himself. The blonde jinchuriki chuckled as he looked at Koyuki. Princess Kyouki smiled down at the boy and stroked his hair._

_"Arigato, Naruto-kun" _

_"No problem Princess. You know...it was a childhood dream of mine to be able to save a princess...and I guess that's one thing I can check off my list" Naruto laughed. The raven haired princess wiped the tears from her eyes before looking to see Naruto had fallen unconscious, a smile on his face._

_End Memory_

* * *

Naruto shook his head as he tried to calm the headache from the memory coming back.

"I am forever in your debt, Kakashi...Golden fox"_ Quenn Rutela bowed to them once more. Her form began to fade as the three animals and Midna watched her._

_"Please...save my son" Rutela then vanished into thin air. Midna got into a thinking pose._

_"Hmmm...so if we help her, she'll grant you the power to swim in deep water like a Zora, huh?" Midna then looked at Naruto and flicked his ears before doing the same to lick. A giggle escaped her mouth as she watched their angry blue eyes._

_"So...what do you say, Heroes? Oh wait, but now that I think about it, I don't suppose you should meet the prince as a wolf and a fox, huh? Eee Hee! So...no hurry to return you to the world of light"_

_"Nope, none at all" the three males replied._

_"Good, now let's go!" the two canines ran along the iron grating to exit the throne room of the deceased Zora queen before they came near to edge of the waterfall. Kakashi and Midna observed the water from atop their canine resting places._

_"Looks like the shock of that impact not only raised the water level, but sped up the flow too...This water should flow all the way to the lake. Why don't you take it there?"_

_"I concur, with the rate at which the river is flowing, it would take mere minutes to reach Lake Hylia along this water" Kakashi said before leaping off of Naruto and spread his silvery wings._

_"IKUZO!" the jounin turned falcon screeched before flying off and then diving down along the path of the waterfall. Link, Midna and Naruto followed suit before landing at the bottom of the waterfall with a terrific splash. Once they resurfaced, they followed the flow of the water and headed towards Lake Hylia._

* * *

_**Lake Hylia**  
_

_As predicted, the rate at which the river flowed allowed the heroes to reach the lake in mere minutes. However, Link and Naruto had bumped into a few rocks along the way and had fallen unconscious as they washed up along a bridge. Luckily Midna was able to keep them from drowning with her hair before they reached the bridge. Once they opened their eyes, the two canines shook their heads as Kakashi rested next to Midna._

_"Ugh...Aren't you two awake yet?" the impatient imp groaned._

_"Yeah Yeah" the golden fox groaned back. Midna smirked as she twirled around._

_"Look! We got washed all the way down to Lake Hylia, just as I predicted..." Kakashi ruffled his feathers._

_"I predicted that"_

_"I came up with the idea to follow the river"_

_"Anyone with a brain would have figured out to use the river to reach the lake, genius" the jounin was really starting to understand why Naruto and Link got annoyed with the little trouble-making twilite being. Meanwhile, Naruto and Link were looking around, they were rather surprised when they realized just how large the lake truly was. They then spotted the cave that was surrounded by carvings of stone anacondas right in front of them.  
_

_"And it looks like we're right in front of the spirit's spring to boot. Talk about lucky" Midna said as she had just slapped the annoying Kakashi into the ground with hair shaped into a fist. Kakashi's leg was twitching beneath the fist as he moaned in pain from the blow. Midna then sat atop Link and Naruto helped his falcon of a sensei._

_"I see why she annoys you now" the silver feathered animal said as stretched out his wings and landed atop Naruto's head. The golden five tailed fox nodded._

_"Yeah, but you get used to it" _

_"Well, let's go! Snap out of it and get to the spirit!" The others nodded. They quickly entered the cavern that led to the spring and then found themselves along a cliff. At the edge of the cliff was a floating cloud of light._

**"I am...the last of the spirits of light...consumed...by twilight...Heroes...Chosen ones of the gods...You have...done well to make it this far..."**_  
_

_"Do they always talk this slow?" Kakashi whispered. Naruto nodded._

_"Yeah, but come on sensei. They got their light taken from them, they're bound to be tired from the lack of energy"_

**"Gather...my scattered Tears of Light...that were stolen by shadow...Gather them...in this**"_ the vessel of light floated down and then attached itself to the side of Naruto's body._

_"The Vessel of Light, it stores the lost tears that Lanaryu lost to the insects of darkness" Naruto explained to Kakashi, having seen the falcon's confused look. The Sharingan wielding falcon nodded in_ _understanding._

**"I am sure...you know by now...the forms...that these dark insects take...when they steal...our light. In this shadow realm...of twilight...the insects...are invisible...like the humans...of this world. Collect...my light...Lift the final cloud of twilight...that threatens to cover...all of Hyrule. After that...young fox...journey to your home...the Elemental Nations...and vanquish the giant cloud that covers your land...May the goddesses watch over you both"** _Lanaryu became silent as his light cloud became dimmer._

_"Alright, let's go!" Link said as he turned. The group then left to capture the insects of darkness...and finally rid Hyrule of Twilight. However, unknown to them...a lone figure watched from above._

_**"Ah, my lovely Midna...your King...has come for you"** the figure chuckled darkly.  
_

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 8. Hope you like it. From this chapter onwards, things will still follow the game, however...I will be throwing in even more of my original twist. The explanation from Lanaryu with respect to the Sacred Realm and the TriForce will start from Skyward Sword's timeline, so I will be including the time about Hylia the sky goddess and Demise and how the Link from the sky defeated Demise, etc.,etc. So once again please review and I hope you look forward to the next exciting chapter of The Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess, Chapter 9: How it all Started. **

**Now then, review. I know this chapter was boring, but I do my best to follow the game as closely as I can so that people who have not played will get an understanding as to what the hell is going on in the land of Hyrule XD. But really though, once they have to find the Master Sword things are going to change and you will know those changes when you see them. Also Like I said before, I will not be updating until the end of my examinations which is during the 8th of June. So please be patient and in the mean time wish me luck and pray to the goddesses of Hyrule that I may do well in them. See ya in June-K.D)**


	9. AUTHOR NOTE! Compromisation

**Currently on Hiatus, but Adopt or Delete**

**Alright guys here's the deal. I've tried to write for this story, I've honestly and truly tried to continue, but it's too difficult for me to continue with Legend of the Wolf and the Fox. I have watched the story and I have absolutely no inspiration for it. I can't continue to write it as it bores me now. So I will be putting the story up for adoption and if there is no one out there who wants it by the end of next week, I will be deleting the story itself. I apologize to those of you who actually read and liked this story, but I can't continue with it. **

**However, for those of you readers who actually LIKE the story and would like to see it continue, I will make a compromise. I am currently writing my NarutoxPokemon story and it is on the verge of completion so here's the deal. If I'm not able to come up with anything by then, only THEN will I say I want to give up. So I will put this story on Hiatus. My apologies once again.**


End file.
